As Crônicas de Hogwarts
by Allison Morgenstern
Summary: Dezenove anos depois da guerra,está na hora de voltar Hogwarts. Acompanhe agora a história de Albus Potter e seus amigos,reviva a magia,relembre as historias e descubra segredos nunca antes revelados. Suba a bordo desse trem e viva essa nova aventura.
1. Capítulo 1

Esta história foi postada originalmente a oito anos no falecido orkut por Rafael G. Penas e agora estou respostando aqui, pois ele nunca repostou em outro site e eu não podia deixar essa historia maravilhosa morrer junto com o orkut.

Todos os direitos vão para J. K. Rowling criadora da Saga Harry Potter

e a Rafael G. Penas Criador das Cronicas de Hogwarts

* * *

 **Capítulo 01 - No Expresso Hogwarts**

Alvo não estava mais tão preocupado ao pensar em que Casa iria ficar, embora dentro dele ainda existisse aquele desejo de ficar na Grifinória.  
-Ah Alvo, sai dessa – disse Rose, sua prima. – Eu tenho certeza que vamos ficar na Grifinória.  
-Ainda pensando nisso, Al? - perguntou James limpando seus óculos em sua roupa – Eu estava brincando antes, é claro que você vai ficar na Grifinória.  
Alvo não sabia se acreditava no seu irmão ou não. Estava imaginando se seu pai também tinha ficado nervoso quando foi para Hogwarts pela primeira vez.  
Quando Alvo estava prestes a responder o que pensou ser ironia de seu irmão, alguém entrou na cabine. Era um garoto com rosto redondo e um pouco gordo também que usava um colar de rolhas.  
-Eeh... Posso ficar aqui? - perguntou o garoto com o olhar cabisbaixo – Acho que não sou bem vindo nas outras cabines.  
-É claro, fique a vontade – disse com Rose com gentileza indicando o lugar livre ao seu lado. – Meu nome é Rose Weasley e esses são os meus primos James e Alvo Potter.  
O menino sentou-se no lugar que Rose tinha indicado e só depois se deu conta nos nomes que ouviu.  
-Uau! Vocês são filhos de Harry Potter!  
-Sim, nós sabemos – respondeu James.  
Alvo e James estavam acostumados a atrair olhares dos outros bruxos por serem filhos de Harry Potter. James nem ligava mais com esse tipo de coisa já que estava no segundo ano de escola e alunos sempre paravam para olhá-lo direito. -E qual é o seu nome? - perguntou Alvo sorrindo da cara de espanto do outro garoto.  
-Meu nome é Stuart Longbottom. Nossos pais estudaram juntos em Hogwarts e agora trabalham juntos no Ministério da Magia.  
-É claro – exclamou James parecendo demonstrar interesse no garoto tanto quanto este sentia por ele. – Você é filho do Prof. Neville Longbottom.  
Era comum Harry, que era chefe da Seção de Aurores, falar no nome de Neville Longbottom que havia trabalhado como auror também.  
-Espera ai, trabalham? - perguntou Alvo – Você quer dizer que "trabalhavam" no Ministério da Magia. Ele é professor em Hogwarts agora.  
Pelo que Alvo, James e Rose sabiam, Neville era professor de Herbologia em Hogwarts. O próprio James foi aluno de Neville um ano atrás.  
-Ele apenas estava substituindo a Profª. Sprout no ano passado que estava doente, - Stuart explicou - mas ela vai voltar e meu pai vai retornar para seu trabalho no Ministério.  
-Que pena, ele era um dos meus professores favoritos - disse James se levantando. – Bem vou deixar vocês três para procurar os meus amigos e ver o que a Victoire está fazendo. Até mais tarde.  
-Até – disseram os outros três.  
Demorou certo tempo para que Stuart se sentisse a vontade com Alvo e Rose, mas quando perdeu a timidez a conversa entre eles não parecia acabar. Quando uma mulher com um carrinho de doces passou pela cabine deles, o assunto passou a ser à luta que houve em Hogwarts dezenove anos antes e em que finalmente o Lord das Trevas foi derrotado.

-Não sei o motivo, mas papai não gosta de falar desse assunto com a gente – disse Alvo enquanto comia um sapo de chocolate e admirava a figurinha de Merlin. - Ele diz que foi um momento horrível na vida dele e que quer esquecer.  
-Verdade, é uma pena que o tio Harry não comente nada – concordou Rose admirando a paisagem que mudava de forma constante fora da janela.  
-Seu pai depois dessa luta - disse Stuart se servindo de tortinha de abóbora - ganhou a Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe e anos depois a Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos. A sua mãe e seu pai também tiveram a Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, não foi? - perguntou ele para Rose.  
-Ai nem me fale. – Rose fechou a cara para depois pegar a figurinha de Merlin da mão de Alvo para examiná-la. - A mamãe não dá muita importância pra isso, mas o meu pai...  
-O tio Rony é muito engraçado - riu Alvo.  
-Fala isso porque não é o seu pai – retorquiu Rose.  
-Ah, acho que sei como é – disse Stuart tirando o colar de rolhas o olhando irritado. -Minha mãe me faz ficar com vergonha às vezes, mas como diz o meu pai: mamãe é uma bruxa muito especial e nem todos sabem ver.  
-Papai me disse que sua mãe é Luna Longbottom – Alvo disse entusiasmado. – Mamãe sempre fala bem dela.  
-Bem, a revista que ela dirige é bem engraçada, "O Pasquim" – disse Rose se segurando para não rir. – Aquela matéria que ela escreveu semana passada diz que existem... Como é o nome mesmo?  
-Os Xulidins – respondeu Stuart com vergonha. – Não sei de onde ela tira essas coisas.  
-Pelo menos ela não perturba os elfos domésticos como a tia Hermione – riu Alvo.  
-Ah Alvo, dá um tempo – exclamou Rose.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

O céu já tinha escurecido e as estrelas estavam começando a aparecer quando o Expresso de Hogwarts chegava ao seu destino. Rose saiu da cabine para que Alvo e Stuart trocassem de roupa e, quando voltou, os dois a viram conversando com uma garota com longos cabelos loiros e uma beleza que encantava a qualquer um.  
-Daí o tio Percy teve que acompanhar a gente até a estação... – falava a garota. Ela deu um sorriso ao ver Alvo. – Então ai está o ansioso!  
-Victoire, quem disse que estou ansioso? – Alvo lançou um olhar acusador para Rose – Eu só estou...  
-E você quem é? - perguntou Victoire interrompendo Alvo e indicando Stuart com a cabeça.  
-Sou Stuart Longbottom.  
-Prazer, sou Victoire Weasley. – ela apertou a mão de Stuart o deixando vermelho e sem fala. – Bem, tenho que monitorar os outros monitores – sorriu Victoire saindo da cabine. – E vocês falem para o James parar de espalhar boatos sobre mim e o Teddy ou o faço beber a poção do Morto-Vivo.  
-Monitorar os monitores? - perguntou Stuart logo depois de ouvir Victoire gritar com alguém.  
-É que ela é monitora-chefe – explicou Rose.  
Depois de algum tempo o trem havia parado de se locomover. Então a ansiedade que Alvo tinha negado para Victoire voltou, mas ficou aliviado ao olhar para os outros dois e notar que não era só ele que estava preocupado. Saindo do trem, eles foram empurrados pelos outros alunos ansiosos.  
-Alunos do Primeiro Ano! Primeiro Ano Aqui!

Então Alvo viu o seu amigo, Rúbeo Hagrid, o guarda-caça meio gigante de Hogwarts. Muitos alunos ficaram com receio de chegar perto de Hagrid, mas estavam sendo encorajados pelos monitores.

-Venham comigo – disse Hagrid. – Hey você ai! Não precisa voltar para o trem!  
Depois de um momento de caos, os alunos começaram a seguir o gigante por um caminho escuro. Porém mesmo na escuridão dava para notar as caras pálidas de cada um.

-Terão a primeira visão de Hogwarts daqui a pouco.  
Então eles viram o enorme castelo em um penhasco da margem oposta de um grande lago. Havia barcos na margem do lago, um tanto sem jeito Hagrid se acomodou em um.  
-Apenas quatro em cada barco - disse Hagrid para os alunos. - Ah, então nos encontramos. - disse ele ao ver Alvo e Rose.  
-Olá Hagrid – responderam os dois primos.  
Alvo, Rose e Stuart embarcaram no barco com mais um garoto negro, alto e que parecia nervoso também. Quando embarcaram, a flotilha de barcos começou a navegar em direção ao castelo; era algo maravilhoso navegar por ali sobre a luz das estrelas mesmo com a tensão que existia em todos os alunos novos dali.  
-Abaixem as cabeças - alertou Hagrid.  
Eles estavam agora em um cais subterrâneo, todos os alunos viravam as cabeças para os lados de forma suspeita e ao mesmo tempo com curiosidade. Depois de desembarcarem, os alunos continuaram a seguir Hagrid com a sua lanterna que ele segurava na sua mão enorme e logo foram levados até uma grande porta de carvalho.  
Hagrid bateu na porta e de lá saiu um homem com cabelos ruivos e, alguns alunos ficaram surpresos de ver, sem uma das orelhas.  
-Alunos, esse é seu professor Jorge Weasley - apresentou Hagrid.  
-Obrigado Hagrid, pode se juntar aos outros.


	2. Capitulo 2

Todos os direitos vão para J. K. Rowling criadora da Saga Harry Potter

e a Rafael G. Penas Criador das Cronicas de Hogwarts

* * *

 **Capítulo 02 - A Seleção das Casas**

Hagrid deu um tchauzinho para Alvo e Rose, então entrou no castelo enquanto Jorge sorria para os alunos.

-Terão que esperar um pouco antes de se juntarem com seus outros colegas – disse Jorge. – Quando entrarem no Salão Principal do castelo cada um será selecionado para uma das quatro Casas que existem em Hogwarts: Grifinória, Sonserina, Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal. A Casa onde ficarem será como se fosse uma família. Seus acertos vão beneficiar sua Casa com pontos e seus erros podem prejudicá-la fazendo perder pontos.

Alvo percebeu que ao se referir em perder pontos seu tio e professor, Jorge, tinha dado um sorriso e ficado com a cara mais vermelha que o normal.

"No final do ano, a Casa que tiver mais pontos ganhará a Copa das Casas. Vão aprender mais sobre isso depois, agora me sigam até a sala lateral até serem chamados."

Os alunos seguiram o professor até uma sala muito apertada para todos eles ficarem confortáveis. Então alguns alunos gritaram ao ver a criatura que estava lá dentro.

O ser era estranho com um uma roupa vermelha com flores amarelas, tinha um largo sorriso malicioso e estava com um elmo em uma das mãos.

-Pirraça, acho melhor sair daqui – disse Jorge. – Não quero que apronte nada, pelo menos hoje.

-HAHAHA – gargalhou Pirraça. – Olha só quem fala o Weasley encrenqueiro.

-Isso foi no passado Pirraça, agora sou professor e se não sair...

-Tudo bem.

Pirraça flutuou em direção a porta, mas não antes de deixar o elmo entalado na cabeça de um aluno e dar uma gargalhada terrível. Jorge fez um movimento com a varinha que sacou do bolso de suas vestes e o elmo desapareceu.

-Desculpe por isso – disse ele para o aluno. - Tomem cuidado com Pirraça, ele adora provocar os alunos novos. Quando eu voltar, serão levados para o salão onde ocorrerá a seleção das Casas.

Os alunos ficaram sozinhos na sala, uns parecendo prestes a vomitar, outros roendo as unhas ou então estralando os dedos.

-Mas que droga - disse Stuart que era um dos que estavam estralando os dedos –, tinha que ser na frente de todos?

-Bobagem, é só colocar um chapéu bobo na cabeça – respondeu Rose de forma tranqüila.

-O problema é o chapéu falar: Sonserina – disse Alvo.

-O que você tem contra a Sonserina?

Alvo, Rose e Stuart olharam para a origem da voz que tinha perguntado e se depararam com um garoto atrás deles. Alvo e Rose o reconheceram na mesma hora como o filho de Draco Malfoy, o homem que seus pais estavam comentando. O filho de Draco Malfoy tinha os cabelos muito loiros quase brancos, olhos cinzentos e um ar de desprezo.

-Quem é você? - perguntou Stuart.

-Escórpio Malfoy – disse o garoto com uma voz de superioridade. – E o que você tem contra a Sonserina? - repetiu o menino se voltando para Alvo.

-Nada – respondeu Alvo dando de ombros. – Só prefiro ficar na Casa em que meus pais eram.

-É claro – disse o garoto em tom de deboche. - Você só quer ficar onde seu papaizinho ficou.

-Olha garoto, se manda daqui – disse Rose dando um passo à frente de Escórpio.

Alguns alunos estavam se virando para ver a discussão que estava acontecendo.

-Hum, e você deve ser filha do traidor do sangue junto com a sangue rui...

-Cala a boca! - gritou Rose que estava sendo segurada por Alvo agora.

-Escuta aqui, seu imbecil – disse Alvo irritado –, sei muito bem de que família pertence. Você é filho daquele nojento ex-Comensal da Morte.

A simples menção dos Comensais da Morte foi o bastante para que houvesse exclamações dos alunos que estavam assistindo a discussão.

Escórpio parecia que ia partir pra cima de Alvo, mas Jorge Weasley tinha chegado com um longo pergaminho na mão.

-Opa, o que está acontecendo? - perguntou o professor vendo a tensão entre os dois garotos - Não estavam brigando no primeiro dia de escola, estavam?

-Tio – disse Rose quase chorando apontando para Escórpio–, esse...

-Não sou seu tio aqui, sou seu professor - interrompeu Jorge. - Agora vamos.

Lágrimas começaram a rolar no rosto de Rose. Escórpio estava com um sorriso maldoso na face.

-Tudo bem – disse Stuart dando tapinhas no ombro de Rose –, esquece aquele idiota.

Entre os murmúrios sobre o que aconteceu, os alunos seguiram Jorge e entraram no Salão Principal. Aquela parte do castelo era enorme com um teto encantado que refletia o céu estrelado lá fora, existiam quatro mesas onde sentavam os alunos e outra mesa no extremo onde sentavam os professores.

Havia um banquinho na frente da mesa dos professores onde estava todo encardido e esfiapado, o Chapéu Seletor. Jorge fez sinal para os alunos esperarem e se postou ao lado do banquinho com o chapéu e desenrolou o pergaminho que segurava.

O salão inteiro estava em silêncio, mas foi quebrado por uma canção que o Chapéu Seletor deu início. A canção que fazia menção a cada Casa de Hogwarts tomou conta do salão inteiro e, quando a canção terminou, o chapéu estava em silêncio de novo como se nunca houvesse se mexido.

-Quando eu chamar os seus nomes venham até aqui e colocarei o Chapéu Seletor para selecioná-los. - informou o Prof. Jorge. - Alano, Bob!

Um garoto magro com olhos azuis foi até o chapéu, estava muito branco, obviamente por estar nervoso a ser o primeiro. Jorge colocou o chapéu na cabeça do garoto e depois de alguns segundos:

-Grifinória!

Bob pulou no banquinho e se dirigiu a mesa da Grifinória onde foi recebido com entusiasmo. Então outro aluno (Lucas Bolmer) foi eleito para Corvinal. Alguns alunos eram selecionados ligeiramente e outros mais devagar, até que Jorge chamou:

-Longbottom, Stuart!

Stuart torceu as mãos e foi devagar até o chapéu. Passados poucos segundos o chapéu anunciou:

-Grifinória!

Stuart saiu do banquinho recebendo parabéns dos outros colegas da Grifinória. Jorge então chamou:

-Malfoy, Escórpio!

-Sonserina! - disse o chapéu que quase nem tocou no menino.

-Potter, Alvo!

Alvo olhou para a mesa dos professores, encontrou o olhar de Hagrid que lhe deu um sorriso o encorajando, então ele se dirigiu até o banquinho. Quando colocou o Chapéu Seletor, não conseguiu ver nada, pois ele era maior que a sua cabeça.

-Ora, ora, ora – disse o chapéu. – Em que Casa devo colocá-lo? Pelo jeito me dará trabalho da mesma forma que seu pai.

"Interessante, você tem um pouco das qualidades de cada Casa" mencionou ainda o chapéu "Inteligência e generosidade são qualidades da Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa. Mas a Grifinória e Sonserina prevalecem em você. Mas vou respeitar o seu desejo sem pestanejar: GRIFINÓRIA!"

Alvo tirou o chapéu, pulou do banquinho e correu para a mesa da Grifinória onde seu irmão, Stuart e Victoire o cumprimentaram com felicidade.

-É isso mesmo maninho! - gritou James – Se livrou da Sonserina!

-Muito bem, Al – disse Victoire.

Então Alvo olhou para Hagrid ao qual retribuiu com um sorriso enorme. Mas ainda Alvo estava nervoso por sua prima.

Rose pareceu mais desanimada ao ver Alvo na mesa de Grifinória, e para piorar ela foi quase à última a ser escolhida.

-Weasley, Rose!

Como Alvo, Rose demorou algum tempo para ser selecionada, parecia que o chapéu estava em dúvida em relação a ela, mas:

-Grifinória!

-Viva! - gritaram Alvo, James, Stuart e Victoire.

Jorge enrolou o pergaminho e tomou o seu lugar na mesa dos professores ao lado de Hagrid, parecia extremamente satisfeito. Então a diretora, Minerva McGonagall, se levantou e todos os alunos ficaram calados.

-Sejam bem vindos – disse a Profª. Minerva. – Antes que o banquete comece, quero dar uns avisos aos novos estudantes e lembrar os alunos veteranos.

"É proibido andar pelos terrenos do castelo depois do toque de recolher. Como também é proibido entrar na Floresta Proibida. Quero também alertá-los que alguns objetos da loja Zonko's e Logros são proibidos e que não podem fazer magia indevida nos corredores. Quero que respeitem as regras porque o zelador, Argo Filch, não tem mais a mesma idade de antes para ficar correndo atrás de alunos. Obrigada."

Um momento depois (o suficiente para alguns alunos fazerem comentários sobre os objetos da Zonko's e Logros) as mesas se encheram com travessas de comida. Alvo, Rose e Stuart nunca haviam comido tanto na vida, na mesa havia tudo o que mais gostavam e podiam comer à vontade.

-Poderia me acostumar a comer nesses pratos e talheres de ouro – Rose sorriu.

-Mas pode ir desacostumando – Victoire riu.

Depois que estavam exaustos até mesmo para conversar, eles tiveram que acompanhar o hino de Hogwarts. Depois Alvo, Rose e Stuart seguiram Rupert, o monitor, até seus dormitórios e mal reparando, nos vários quadros com seus personagens que se mexiam ou nos fantasmas que acenavam alegremente.

-Dente de Sabre – disse o monitor para o retrato da Mulher Gorda que escondia a passagem para a sala comunal da Grifinória.

A sala comunal da Grifinória era uma sala redonda e com poltronas vermelhas. Era bem aconchegante com sua lareira acessa iluminando o lugar.

-O dormitório das meninas fica à direita, – informou Rupert quando todos entraram na sala – dos meninos fica à esquerda. Seus pertences já se encontram nos seus dormitórios, agora devem dormir para o primeiro dia de aula.

Alvo e Stuart se despediram de Rose subindo a escada em espiral. Encontraram o dormitório do primeiro ano e caíram nas camas de dosséis agradecidos. Nem escutaram os cochichos dos seus outros colegas que estavam espantados de dividirem o quarto com o filho de Harry Potter.


	3. Capítulo 3

Todos os direitos vão para J. K. Rowling criadora da Saga Harry Potter

e a Rafael G. Penas Criador das Cronicas de Hogwarts

* * *

 **Capítulo 03 - Robert Scrimgeour**

Tudo correu bem para Alvo, Rose e Stuart na primeira semana de aula. Harry já tinha alertado Alvo que ele poderia se perder em Hogwarts, então pediu para James ceder o Mapa do Maroto para seu irmão.

-Que absurdo esse do papai – reclamou James depois que recebeu uma coruja no café da manhã avisando do mapa. – Eu não reclamaria se ele me desse a Capa da Invisibilidade em troca, mas nisso ele nem pensou.

-Ora James, mas para que você quer o mapa? - retrucou Alvo sentado ao lado de James - Deve conhecer isso muito bem já.

-Porque com ele eu tenho acesso a todas as pessoas do castelo. Eu era o "Olho que Tudo Vê" em Hogwarts.

-Papai só está me dando o mapa para me auxiliar no começo, pare de ser chato.

-É bom mesmo porque depois o quero de volta. – disse James carrancudo - Tchau.

James saiu do Salão Principal resmungando que queria ser filho único acompanhado por seus amigos Douglas e Klaus.

-Esse mapa mostra Hogwarts inteira? - perguntou Stuart olhando o Mapa do Maroto que Alvo passou.

-Sim – respondeu Alvo. - Tio Jorge o atualizou porque não mostrava uma tal de Sala Precisa e a Câmara Secreta que ninguém consegue entrar.

-Vamos que eu não quero me atrasar para primeira aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas – disse Rose que passou o café da manhã inteiro calada pesquisando o As forças das trevas: Um guia de autoproteção.

-Quem é o professor? - perguntou Stuart devolvendo o mapa para Alvo.

-Acho que se chama Robert Scrimgeour. – respondeu Rose colocando o livro na mochila. – Ele era irmão de um ministro que foi morto por Voldemort.

Os três foram para as masmorras, onde atualmente era dada a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Lá encontraram seus colegas da Grifinória e também da Sonserina já que ocorreu um erro no horário deles e teriam que dividir essa aula na primeira semana.

-Eu juro que vou mete a mão na cara desse Escórpio – disse Rose quando Escórpio encarou eles com um sorriso sarcástico.

-Não liga pra esse idiota – disse Alvo que também não suportava olhar para cara de Escórpio depois da noite em que se conheceram.

-Entrem de uma vez, não tenho o tempo todo.

Os alunos se voltaram para a porta onde estava o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Ele tinha barba com poucos detalhes grisalhos assim como os cabelos bem penteados, seus olhos eram negros e dava a impressão de fazer qualquer um sumir apenas de encará-los, usava um terno elegante e parecia um bruxo ao qual ninguém intimidava.

-Será que vou ter que tirar pontos das duas Casas? - perguntou ele com sua voz calma e fria ao mesmo tempo. – Entrem na sala agora! Ainda bem que terei que ensinar as duas Casas juntas apenas essa semana.

Todos os alunos entraram em silêncio e tomaram os seus lugares. Alvo se perguntou como poderia ler ou anotar algo porque o lugar não tinha janelas, mas era iluminado apenas por um lustre que emitia uma luz que perdia para escuridão e várias velas flutuando nas paredes com seu fogo azulado. Além disso, a sala não tinha mais nada apenas as carteiras dos alunos e a mesa mogno do professor.

Scrimgeour também sentou em sua mesa e passou um olhar pela lista de chamada.

-Ah, que interessante – disse ele olhando para os alunos. – Vejo que temos nomes conhecidos em nosso meio. Um deles é Longbottom, mas vejamos... Quem é Stuart?

Stuart levantou a mão e mal se atreveu a olhar para seu professor que parecia fuzilá-lo com os olhos.

-Sim, conheci seu pai no ano passado aqui em Hogwarts e agora ele trabalha no Ministério como auror. Veremos o que seu filho pode fazer aqui em Hogwarts. Quem é filha de um Weasley? Pelos boatos deve ser filha de Ronald Weasley.

-E-eu, sou eu – gaguejou Rose.

-É claro, ai está à filha do casal maravilha – riu Scrimgeour debochadamente. - Espero que não seja estúpida como seus pais que se acham os melhores no nosso mundo.

-Também temos o Malfoy esse ano – continuou Scrimgeour.

Escórpio que estava sufocando suas risadas parou rapidamente à menção de seu sobrenome. Sua cara que normalmente era pálida ficou rubra.

-Vem de uma família de Comensais da Morte – o professor se permitiu uma gargalhada que se espalhou pela sala. – Bando de idiotas que acreditavam compartilhar do poder do Lord das Trevas. E por último...

Ele nem precisou perguntar por Potter porque os olhos verdes de Alvo o denunciavam. Ele ao contrário dos outros encarou o professor de igual.

-O filho de Harry Potter, aquele considerado como o "Dumbledore" do nosso tempo – Scrimgeour ergueu a sobrancelha ao olhar Alvo. - O que as pessoas têm na cabeça de idolatrar alguém como aquele? Espero que não seja insolente como seu irmão mais velho, Sr. Potter.

E falando isso Scrimgeour fez sua chamada normalmente. Alvo nem prestou atenção nas palavras de introdução de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas porque estava olhando para Rose, Stuart e até Escórpio ao qual, como ele, foi humilhado na sala.

O que esse professor estava pensando em falar da família de seus alunos daquela forma? Ele poderia ter respondido Scrimgeour, porém isso poderia causar sua expulsão na primeira semana de escola.

Tirando essa aula e a de Poções, ele teria dito que o começo de sua vida em Hogwarts tinha sido perfeita. A aula de Feitiços foi a melhor, sobre tudo sendo lecionada por seu tio Jorge que reprimiu Rose nas aulas por chamá-lo de tio e não de professor. A aula de Herbologia com a Profª. Sprout também era muito animada. A aula de Transformação com a Profª. Ana Abboutt era um pouco complicada, mas bem empolgantes. Mas as aulas de Poções com o Prof. Blasio Zabini também era terrível, parecia que detestava os alunos da Grifinória.

Depois das aulas, Alvo foi acompanhado de Rose e Stuart tomar chá com Hagrid. Quando bateram na porta houve um reboliço, depois de algum tempo Hagrid abriu a porta.

-Ah... oi – disse ele ofegante. – Desculpe, até esqueci que convidei vocês para um chá.

-Se quiser podemos voltar outra hora – disse Alvo.

-Na verdade, acho que posso confiar em vocês como confiava em seus pais.

Hagrid se afastou da porta para deixar os garotos entrarem. A cabana de Hagrid era constituída apenas de um aposento com itens que Hagrid havia espalhado pelo teto. Em um canto estava um fogão e em outro a cama de tamanho apropriado para Hagrid, também tinha uma mesa praticamente no centro e em cima dela havia um ovo grande demais para ser de uma galinha ou algo parecido.

-Vocês prometem que não vão contar pra ninguém? - perguntou Hagrid.

Alvo e Rose se entreolharam. Um dia ouviram uma conversa de seus pais, estavam lembrando quando Hagrid tinha contrabandeado um dragão para a escola.

-I-isso não é um ovo de dragão é, Hagrid? - perguntou Rose timidamente.

-É claro que não, embora não seria nada mal também.

Ele pegou ovo e começou a fazer carinho nele, depois se colocou na frente das crianças para que elas também vissem o ovo.

-Isso é um ovo de grifo.

-Uau! - exclamaram Alvo e Stuart.

-Aquele que é metade águia e metade leão? - perguntou Rose.

-E existe outro tipo de grifo? - perguntou Alvo chegando perto do ovo – É claro que é.

-Eu sei, eu só quero dizer que... - Rose mordeu os lábios – Hagrid tem certeza que é seguro?

-É claro que é seguro – respondeu Hagrid. – Sei domar hipogrifos.

-Mas um grifo, pelo que sei, é mais difícil – disse Rose. - Não basta você fazer uma reverência para ganhar a sua confiança.

Alvo e Stuart tocaram no ovo de cor castanha e viram que sua casca era grossa, depois bateram gentilmente e ouviram um barulho sutil. Rose observava tudo pensativa.

Ah Rose, pare de agir igual a minha mãe ou a tia Hermione – disse Alvo. - Hagrid, eu posso cuidar dele também?

-É claro! - respondeu Hagrid animado enquanto estava colocando água para ferver. - E como vai seu pai Stuart? Não tive mais notícias dele desde que saiu da escola.

-Está bem – respondeu Stuart. - Ele gosta do trabalho que faz como auror, Herbologia é mais como um passatempo mesmo.

Os três passaram um bom tempo na cabana de Hagrid, até Rose começou a admirar o ovo de grifo. Quando Alvo, Rose e Stuart estavam comendo alguns biscoitos horríveis que Hagrid tinha feito à porta da cabana se abriu e os quatro esconderam o ovo atrás deles.

-Aaaah, é você James! - disse Alvo tirando o ovo detrás das suas costas – Se eu quebrasse esse ovo não iria te perdoar.

-E o que tem nesse ovo? - perguntou James fechando a porta.

-Um grifo – respondeu Alvo.

-Que interessante - disse James fazendo pouco caso. - Tenho uma novidade para contar para vocês. Sou o novo apanhador da Grifinória!

-Legal – disse Rose e Stuart.

-Parabéns, Harry vai ficar orgulhoso de você! – Hagrid deu um abraço sufocante em James.

-Não vai me dar os parabéns? – Perguntou James para Alvo enquanto massageava o braço que Hagrid quase quebrou no seu abraço.

A menção do nome de seu pai fez Alvo se lembrar do Prof. Scrimgeour. Será que Scrimgeour tinha falado mal de Harry para o James também?

-James, qual foi à reação do Prof. Scrimgeour quando soube que você era filho do papai?

James mudou sua cara feliz e ficou sério também.

-Ele deixou bem claro pra mim que odiava o papai – respondeu James. – É um amargurado.

-Ora que isso vocês dois? - Hagrid olhou feio para os irmãos – Vocês estão exagerando, quem no nosso mundo odiaria o pai de vocês depois do que ele fez?

-Mas Hagrid, ele humilhou a nós todos e da maneira mais cruel – disse Rose.

-Implicância de vocês. – Hagrid fez um gesto banal com sua mão grande e foi se ocupar do chá - Harry odiava Snape também, mas olha só... Ele colocou o nome dele em você Alvo porque descobriu que Snape era um grande homem.  
-Pode ser – murmurou Alvo.  
-Está certo que Scrimgeour é osso duro – disse Hagrid -, mas terão que se acostumar com ele ou seus estudos não irão render.  
Essas palavras não mudaram o pensamento dos quatro alunos. Eles mudaram de assunto, depois quando terminaram de tomar o chá e viram que estava tarde voltaram para o castelo.  
-Não adianta Al – disse James. – Hagrid prefere acreditar que existem Xulidins a aceitar que um professor de Hogwarts seja mal... Opa... Desculpe Stuart, não quis dizer que...  
-Tudo bem, eu sei que é besteira da minha mãe mesmo – disse Stuart. - Xulidins... Francamente.  
-Acho melhor não arranjarmos encrenca com Scrimgeour ou vamos acabar nos dando mal – sugeriu Rose.  
-Não seja medrosa - disse James. - E se ele não foi com a sua cara, ele vai pegar no seu pé como Muco de Verme e falo isso por experiência própria – disse James com um ar sombrio.  
-Vamos ter que tomar cuidado com ele mesmo – disse Alvo.


	4. Capitulo 4

Todos os direitos vão para J. K. Rowling criadora da Saga Harry Potter

e a Rafael G. Penas Criador das Crônicas de Hogwarts.

 **N/A:** Sinto muito não ter postado mais, a faculdade e game of thrones estão me deixando louquinha.

* * *

 **Capítulo 04 - O Elfo Ladrão**

Os dias estavam passando rápido demais para Alvo. Mesmo o tempo começando a esfriar, ele estava se divertindo tanto em Hogwarts que nem parecia que estava em uma escola. Na verdade o humor dele estava em alta depois da aula de voo.

Eles teriam a aula com a Madame Hooch – uma mulher com cabelos curto grisalhos e olhos amarelos - junto com os alunos da Sonserina. Alvo e Rose não estavam preocupados com a aula, já que estavam acostumados a voar n'A Toca a casa de seus avôs. Mas Stuart não estava tão feliz assim.

-Mamãe nunca me deixou voar – disse ele no café da manhã antes da aula. – Ela disse que era perigoso por causa dos Cunibus.

-Cuni o quê? - perguntou Rose as gargalhadas.

-Cunibus – repetiu Stuart. - São, de acordo com ela, insetos gigantes que voam tão rápido que não somos capazes de ver. Se um deles voasse quando estivesse voando, um deles poderia me derrubar da vassoura.

-Ai, mamãe não me deixa voar porque os Cunibobos podem me matar.

Os três se viraram para trás e viram Escórpio com seus amigos Perkins, Bull e uma garota que um dia grudou chiclete no cabelo de Rose, Dora Efen.

-Ah então esse é o Escórpio? - perguntou James se aproximando. – Que bom, tenho uma nova azaração que eu quero testar em alguém.

Escórpio olhou com rancor para James, certamente com medo da experiência que o outro tinha a mais que ele, e foi embora.

-Não precisa nos proteger – Alvo disse com os dentes cerrados. – Saberia cuidar dele sozinho.

-Então tá – James deu de ombros. - Boa sorte na aula de vassouras.

Alvo, Rose e Stuart se dirigiram para os terrenos do castelo onde todos os alunos já se encontravam para a aula. Vinte vassouras repousando na grama estavam prontas para voar, embora nem todas parecessem em bom estado.

Logo chegou a Sra. Hooch, a mestra em voo. Ela carregava na face uma expressão cansada, talvez um pouco rabugenta.

-Bom dia pra todos – disse ela com uma voz firme. – Já vou avisando que, se começarem com brincadeiras estúpidas nessa aula podem acabar parando na ala hospitalar. Fiquem do lado das vassouras, vamos rápido. Prontos? Agora estiquem as mãos e digam: Em pé!

Alvo e Rose obedeceram à professora e conseguiram que as vassouras fossem para suas mãos, mas o resto dos alunos não. Stuart fez sua vassoura subir um pouco mais que um centímetro e a vassoura de Escórpio nem se mexeu, o fazendo ficar vermelho de raiva.

Depois que as vassoura estavam nas mãos dos alunos eles aprenderam a como subir em uma vassoura. Pouco depois alguns alunos estavam sobrevoando a grama.

Alvo e Rose se atreveram a voar um pouco mais alto, Escórpio vendo os dois tentou fazer o mesmo, mas se deu mal. Ele escorregou da vassoura e caiu, quando ergueu a cara estava com a boca cheia de grama e ficou sendo motivo de riso até mesmo do pessoal da Sonserina.

A professora ralhou com ele dizendo que se não sabia voar não deveria se exibir. No final da aula, Alvo entrou no castelo com Rose e Stuart para a sala comunal antes do almoço porque Rose tinha que pegar seu livro de Transformação em seu dormitório.

-Que otário – disse Rose chorando de tanto rir.

-Assim ele aprende a manter os pés no chão – disse Alvo entrando na sala comunal depois de Rose. - Se anime Stuart, você pega o jeito depois.

-O que é aquilo ali? - apontou o garoto para a lareira.

Perto da lareira havia uma pequena criatura vestida com uma espécie de toga onde tinha um símbolo do brasão de Hogwarts no peito.

-É um elfo doméstico – disse Rose chegando perto da criatura.

A criatura olhava para os lados parecendo com medo de ser descoberta. Quando Rose se aproximou, o ser deu um grito que ecoou pelo aposento.

-Não, está tudo bem, sou amiga – sussurrou Rose.

Alvo e Stuart se aproximaram da criatura e descobriram que não era um elfo e sim uma elfa. Ela parecia não ter noção que os garotos estavam ali.

O último objeto dos Quatro Fundadores – sussurrou a elfa desorientada. - Eu preciso disso.

-O que ela quer dizer com: objeto dos Quatro Fundadores? - perguntou Alvo olhando para elfa que começou a chorar.

-O meu mestre o deseja! - cochichou a elfa chorando.

-Não chore – disse Rose com pena. – Podemos... aaaaahhh!

Um clarão surgiu, a elfa lançou um jato em Rose que a fez parar longe. Alvo e Stuart foram ver como Rose estava e ouviram um estalo. Quando olharam para ver a elfa não encontraram nada.

-Você está bem, Rose? - perguntou Alvo.

-Sim – respondeu ela. – Temos que ajudá-la.

-Francamente – disse Stuart surpreso ainda olhando para o lugar onde a elfa tinha aparatado. – Ela quase te matou e você a defende? Aquela elfa é velha e caduca.

-Onde a Professora Minerva está com a cabeça? - perguntou Rose se levantando do chão.

-O quê? - perguntou Alvo surpreso – Você está culpando a Prof.ª Minerva? Acho que devemos levar você para a ala do hospital.

-Ela tem culpa sim – retrucou Rose com raiva. – Ela deveria aposentar os elfos mais velhos para viverem uma vida tranquila, mas não, deixa os coitados trabalharem até chegarem à loucura.

Alvo nem ousou responder, porque era inútil falar com Rose sobre elfos, ao invés disso, os três foram no Salão Principal almoçar. Lá encontraram James conversando com seu melhor amigo, Doug McGold.

-Não conte para seu irmão o que aconteceu na sala comunal – cochichou Rose.

-Contar o quê pra mim? - perguntou James olhando para Rose.

James encarava os três que não sabiam o que dizer. Alvo olhou para seus amigos e então começou a falar:

-Uma elfa atacou a Rose na sala comunal.

Alvo contou tudo o que tinha acontecido com a elfa que encontraram e como ela falava coisas estranhas.

-Então um elfo te atacou? - exclamou Doug escutando a conversa também – Não é comum um elfo atacar um bruxo.

-Doug tem razão – concordou James. – Dê parte desse elfo para McGonagall.

Quando procuraram à Professora McGonagall na mesa no extremo do Salão Principal houve uma agitação entre os professores. A Prof.ª McGonagall chegou na mesa e falava aos cochichos com os professores, depois ela, Jorge e Scrimgeour saíram rapidamente do Salão Principal deixando os outros professores com caras preocupadas.

-O que será que houve? - perguntou Alvo.

-Me dá o Mapa do Maroto – James disse para Alvo.

Alvo, que levava o mapa sempre com ele na garantia de não se perder pelo castelo, deu o mapa para seu irmão que murmurou "Juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom" antes de tocar o mapa com a varinha.

Eles conseguiam ver os três professores se dirigindo para uma torre onde estava apenas um ser que o mapa identificou como: Wink.

-Quem é Wink? - perguntou Stuart.

Os outros professores estavam saindo da mesa para voltar para as suas aulas. Hagrid estava caminhando para fora do salão e James foi atrás dele seguido pelos outros.

-Hagrid, espere! - chamou James.

-Olá garotos. Falem rápido que eu tenho que preparar a minha aula.

-Hagrid, o que a Profª. Minerva falou para os professores antes de sair de novo?

-Um elfo tentou tirar a espada de Gryffindor da sala dela... - Hagrid se calou colocando a mão na boca - Não sei se deveria contar isso.

-Não vamos contar pra ninguém. E como vai o ovo de grifo? - perguntou James mudando de assunto antes que Hagrid falasse o erro de contar coisas que não devia.

Hagrid mudou sua cara séria para de felicidade.

-Ah, acho que mais um pouco e ele irá sair. Agora me deixem ir.

James virou para os outros com uma cara de triunfo no rosto. Eles começaram a subir as escadas para as suas aulas.

-Você é genial – disse Alvo para James – conseguiu enrolar o Hagrid.

-Vocês acham que é a mesma elfa que me atacou na sala comunal? - perguntou Rose.

-É claro que sim – disse Stuart. – Quantos elfos sem o juízo perfeito existem em Hogwarts?

-É realmente muito estranho – comentou James. – Um elfo não faz isso.

-Mas esse fez – disse Doug.

-A obediência de um elfo vem à cima de qualquer coisa – disse James pensativo.

-James, espera ai – Rose parou de repente com as sobrancelhas erguidas. – Você não acha que alguém mandou essa elfa roubar a espada, acha?

-Tenho quase certeza.

Dizendo isso, James e Doug voltaram a descer as escadas e foram para sua aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Rose ainda estava pensando em que seu primo mais velho disse.

-Isso faz sentido – disse ela.

-Faz mesmo – disse Stuart. – A espada deve ser o último objeto de uns dos Quatro Fundadores. Meu pai me disse algo sobre ela uma vez.

-Quem poderia mandar um elfo roubar a espada de Gryffindor? - perguntou Alvo.

-Só espero que não culpem a coitada da elfa por isso – disse Rose.


	5. Capitulo 5

Todos os direitos vão para J. K. Rowling criadora da Saga Harry Potter

E a Rafael G. Penas, Criador das Crônicas de Hogwarts

* * *

 **Capítulo 05 - A Conversa pelo Espelho**

Como todos os dias, o Salão Principal foi invadido pelo correio-coruja no café da manhã. A coruja de Alvo, uma coruja parda chamada Celeste, trouxe um pacotinho com um bilhete junto.

\- Deve ser dos meus pais – disse Alvo abrindo o pacotinho antes do bilhete. - Nossa, um espelho. Por qual motivo me dariam um espelho?

-Vai saber – disse Rose lendo um livro titulado "Feitiços para Principiantes" que ela pegou da biblioteca.

Alvo ficou olhando o espelho de mão com detalhes em ouro no cabo e prata nas bordas. Era um espelho bonito, mas Alvo não sabia o porquê de ganhar um objeto daqueles.

Escórpio estava passando pela mesa da Grifinória para saber o que Alvo tinha recebido. Quando viu que era um espelho começou a dar risada com seus amigos da Sonserina.

-Huuuu Potter, mamãe mandou um espelho para se maquiar?

-Saia daqui sonserino nojento! - gritou Rose para Escórpio que foi rir na mesa da Sonserina.

Alguma distância na mesa da Grifinória onde Alvo estava sentado, alguns alunos começaram a rir de James.

Se aproximando do seu irmão, Alvo acompanhado de Rose e Stuart foi falar com James.

-Você também ganhou esse espelho idiota? - perguntou James assim que Alvo chegou com um espelho na mão – O que eu vou fazer com isso? Por que não me deram a Capa da Invisibilidade?

-Vocês dois se deram o trabalho de ler os bilhetes pelo menos? - perguntou Rose.

James e Alvo pegaram o bilhete que cada um tinha ganhado e perceberam que estava escrito a mesma coisa, com a letra de seu pai.

 _Olá,_

 _Espero que estejam bem. Para assegurar que nada aconteça, estou mandando esse espelho para vocês._

 _Com ele vocês podem se comunicar comigo a qualquer hora, me avisem se alguma coisa anormal ocorrer._

-O que ele está pensando hein? - perguntou James quando acabou de ler – É claro que vou avisá-lo se algo anormal ocorrer, incluindo receber um espelho que vigia você o tempo todo mandado por seu pai. Não vou usar isso nunca.

James saiu irritado do salão com o espelho na mão sem terminar a sua torrada. Alvo, Rose e Stuart foram com os outros alunos do primeiro ano para a aula de História da Magia.

No final do dia, quando deu o toque de recolher, os alunos estavam na sala comunal conversando ou fazendo suas tarefas de casa.

-Eu odeio o Zabini – murmurou Stuart. – Como pode passar tanta coisa assim?

-Nem reclame – disse Rose que dessa vez estava lendo o Livro padrão de feitiços 1ª série. - Ele passou essa tarefa na semana passada. Você e Al não fizeram antes porque não quiseram.

Quando deu dez para meia-noite, Stuart e Rose foram se deitar deixando Alvo terminando de escrever sua conclusão da tarefa de Poções.

Ele tinha deixado o espelho que seu pai lhe dera ao seu lado. Olhando de relance para o espelho viu a sua própria cara com óculos e uma cicatriz na testa, depois continuou a escrever no pergaminho. Depois se deu conta que não usava óculos e não tinha cicatriz na testa.

-Pai? - chamou ele olhando agora para sua própria cara no espelho.

Então a cara de Harry surgiu no espelho sorrindo para seu filho.

-Olá Al, não resisti à tentação de olhar o que estava fazendo. Tentei olhar seu irmão, mas desconfio que ele deixou o espelho dele no fundo do malão.

-É ele não gostou mesmo do espelho – riu Alvo.

Harry olhou nos olhos de Alvo como se estivesse vendo mais a fundo, depois deu outro sorriso.

-Então, tem acontecido algo de anormal?

-Na verdade... – começou Alvo percebendo que seu pai já sabia a resposta – Soube que um elfo tentou roubar a espada de Gryffindor?

-Sim, a Profª. McGonagall me avisou – respondeu Harry.

-E por que ela te avisaria? - perguntou Alvo pensado que era exagero chamar o Chefe da Seção de Aurores só por causa de um elfo.

-Porque a espada é minha – respondeu Harry - pelo menos é o que ela acha.

-A espada de Gryffindor é sua? - se admirou Alvo - Por que ela acha isso?

-Eu tirei a espada do Chapéu Seletor no meu segundo ano ai em Hogwarts - explicou Harry. - Uma longa história.

Alvo olhou pelos cantos da sala comunal para ter certeza que não tinha ninguém espionando a sua conversa.

-James e Rose acham que alguém forçou a elfa a roubar a espada.

-Sim, eles estão certos.

-Você tem uma ideia de quem pode ter feito isso?

-Tenho um suspeito – comentou Harry -, mas acho que ele não tem habilidade para lançar a Maldição Imperio na velha Wink.

-Você a conhece? - perguntou Alvo.

-Sim, outra longa história.

Alvo estava começando a se irritar com seu pai por ele não contar as aventuras dele com detalhes. Ele achava que seu pai poderia pensar que ele teria ideias perigosas ou coisa parecida.

-E quem é o suspeito? - perguntou o garoto.

-Um duende com que fiz um trato de dar a espada se me fizesse um favor. Mas ele não seguiu o trato a risca porque ele praticamente roubou a espada. Ele alegava que a espada pertencia realmente aos duendes e não a Gryffindor.

-E como conseguiu de volta? - questionou Alvo - Duendes escondem muito bem seus tesouros.

-A espada pertencia realmente a Gryffindor e como ela é encantada voltou para Hogwarts, o seu verdadeiro lugar – explicou Harry. - Foi Neville Longbottom sendo um verdadeiro grifinório que a trouxe de volta.

-Neville Longbottom? Sou amigo do filho dele, Stuart Longbottom.

-Fico contente com essa amizade – sorriu Harry. - Sou grande amigo de Neville e Luna, na verdade sem eles eu não teria conseguido...

-Eles ajudaram a derrotar Voldemort também?

-Está tarde. Boa noite Alvo.

E falando isso Harry desapareceu do espelho deixando Alvo admirando sua própria face.

Odiava quando seu pai evitava falar do passado. Sempre quando Harry costumava a comentar sobre seu passado para Rony, Hermione e Gina ele parava de falar quando James, Alvo, Lílian, Rose e Hugo chegavam perto.

-Ótimo, se ele não me conta vou descobrir sozinho – disse Alvo indo se deitar.


	6. Capitulo 6

Todos os direitos vão para J. K. Rowling criadora da Saga Harry Potter

E a Rafael G. Penas, Criador das Crônicas de Hogwarts

* * *

 **Capítulo 06 - Griddy, O Grifo**

-E como sempre, se mandou sem me dar mais informações – explicou Alvo a conversa que teve com seu pai para Rose e Stuart na aula de Feitiços.

-Mas então ele acha que foi um bruxo? - perguntou Stuart.

-Hei! Vocês três ai atrás, parem de conversar e encham esse copo com água – disse Jorge se aproximando. – Vamos, quero ver o que podem fazer.

-Aguamenti – disseram eles.

Da varinha de Alvo e Rose começaram a jorrar uma fina corrente de água, porém a de Stuart não aconteceu nada. Alvo e Rose não demoraram a serem os melhores alunos de sua turma, mas Stuart não tinha a mesma sorte. Quando apontava a varinha simplesmente não acontecia nada.

-Muito bem para dois iniciantes – disse Jorge. - Stuart, eu acho que terá que praticar mais.

Jorge se afastou deles para auxiliar os outros alunos. Stuart começou a agitar a varinha loucamente enquanto Alvo e Rose tomaram a água que tinham produzido.

-Olha, se eu não tivesse transformado a coruja da mamãe em sapo quando eu tinha sete anos - disse Stuart -poderia ser um aborto!

Ele bateu a varinha no copo com tanta força que quebrou, então apontou a varinha para o copo:

-Reparo! - mas nada tinha acontecido de novo.

-Você agita a varinha demais – Alvo apontou sua própria varinha para o copo quebrado. – Reparo!

O copo ficou inteiro de novo, a altura em que o sinal tinha tocado e os alunos estavam saindo da aula. A próxima aula que teriam seria Herbologia.

Estavam quase na porta da estufa quando Hagrid apareceu com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

-Vocês têm que vir comigo – disse ele feliz. – O ovo está chocando.

-Mas Hagrid, temos aula agora – disse Rose parecendo chocada.

-É Herbologia quase nem usa a varinha – disse Stuart amargurado.

-Mas... É vocês tem razão – disse Hagrid se afastando desanimado.

-Rúbeo! – chamou Alvo – Eu vou com você.

-Mas Alvo! – gritou Rose, mas era tarde demais porque Alvo tinha saído correndo atrás do guarda-caça.

Os dois entraram na cabana e chegaram perto do ninho que Hagrid tinha feito para o ovo. Realmente o ovo estava chocando.

Passados uns minutos, o ovo começou a se agitar loucamente. Alvo e Hagrid se afastaram quando uma parte do ovo estava sendo forçada pelo animal lá dentro, então com um "creck" o ovo rachou e um grifo saiu dele.

O grifo estava coberto por uma gosma nas penas amassadas e nos pêlos rasos, tinha olhos azuis e era do tamanho de um filhote de leão. Seus pêlos de leão eram dourados e suas penas eram brancas como a neve.

-Que bonitinho – disse Hagrid que pegou o bicho no colo que começou a lutar para se livrar das mãos dele. - Quer segurar ele Alvo?

Alvo, meio enojado com a gosma, pegou o grifo no colo interessado. No momento que passou pelas suas mãos o grifo parou de resmungar e lambeu seu rosto.

-Olha, acho que ele gostou de você – riu Hagrid. - Que tal você dar o nome para ele?

-Está bem – disse Alvo erguendo a sobrancelha. - Me deixa pensar... Que tal Griddy?

-Ótimo nome, eu concordo plenamente - disse Hagrid.

Alvo e Hagrid passaram longo tempo com o filhote de grifo que não resmungava mais quando Hagrid tentava pegá-lo. Depois de limpar o bicho, eles alimentaram o grifo com vermes que Hagrid já tinha juntado para a ocasião.

-Pensei que grifos gostassem de carne – comentou Alvo.

-Só quando tiverem um certo tempo de vida – respondeu Hagrid.

-E se descobrirem que ele está aqui? - perguntou Alvo.

-Na verdade, tenho que ter uma autorização do Ministério - disse Hagrid. - Infelizmente é muito difícil conseguir essa autorização para um ser dessa categoria.

-E se você falar com o papai? Ele é bem visto no Ministério e ele poderia te ajudar.

-Não vou incomodar o Harry com isso – disse Hagrid abanando a mão enquanto olhava encantado o grifo colocar a cabeça em um balde caçando mais vermes.

Alvo teve que ir embora ou senão se atrasaria para a aula seguinte, mas prometeu a Hagrid que ajudaria a cuidar do grifo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Como prometido, Alvo ajudou Hagrid com o grifo nos seus momentos vagos. Rose e Stuart também iam visitar Hagrid interessados no animal.

-Amanhã vou ver o grifo que você fala tanto – disse James andando no corredor do segundo andar com seu irmão. Ele estava ocupado com os treinos de quadribol e não teve a chance de ver o animal.

-Está certo – disse Alvo.

Na manhã seguinte, no sábado, Alvo, James, Rose e Stuart foram para a cabana de Hagrid onde o encontraram dando voltas e parecendo preocupado.

-O que foi Hagrid? – perguntou Rose – Parece agitado.

-Descobriram o Griddy – disse ele com a voz chorosa. – A Profª. Minerva veio a minha cabana e ela o viu. Ela disse que terei que informar o Ministério da Magia ou ela vai mandá-lo embora.

-Aah, então era um grifo que você estava escondendo?

Todos olharam para trás e viram Escórpio acompanhados de Dora, Perkins e Bull.

-Bem que meu pai disse que cria aberrações – disse Escórpio rindo com seus amigos.

Alvo foi para cima de Escórpio, mas foi impedido por Rose e Stuart. Entretanto, James sacou sua varinha de dentro do bolso e gritou:

-Chokante!

Um raio da varinha de James atingiu Escórpio que ficou eletrizado e deu um grito horrível caindo no chão.

-POOOOOOTTER!

Todos - exceto Escórpio caído no chão - olharam para um lado e lá estava o Prof. Scrimgeour que parecia ter surgido de repente, parecia que tinha vindo da Floresta Proibida. Estava com um olhar furioso em James.

-O que estava pensando usando a Azaração da Eletricidade em um aluno?! - gritou ele enquanto olhava Escórpio - Vinte pontos a menos para Grifinória e detenção hoje na minha sala as sete, para seu irmão também. Enquanto ao senhor Malfoy...

Dora foi tentar encostar em Escórpio, mas acabou levando um choque. O cabelo do garoto estava em pé e parecia prestes a desmaiar.

-Não sei o que você fez para eles te atacarem, mas menos vinte pontos para a Sonserina. Quero que cumpra detenção também, se sair da ala hospitalar.

Scrimgeour apontou sua varinha para Escórpio e ele voltou um pouco ao normal. Então ele bateu os olhos em Hagrid.

-Que espécie de professor é você que deixa um aluno morrer na sua frente?

Então ele se dirigiu para o castelo, seguidos por Escórpio que estava sendo auxiliado por Perkins, Bull e Dora.

Alvo e James correram para ir ao castelo deixando Rose e Stuart com Hagrid. Eles deram a volta pelas estufas para não encontrarem Scrimgeour e os outros novamente (eles pegaram uma passagem secreta que James conhecia para o interior do castelo). Os dois não pararam de correr até o retrato da Mulher Gorda, depois entraram na sala comunal e em seguida no dormitório do primeiro ano. Se não contassem para Harry o que havia acontecido estavam encrencados.

-Pega esse espelho de uma vez - mandou James.

-Por que você não pega o seu? - perguntou Alvo com raiva.

-Porque eu o joguei no fundo do malão!

Depois de tirar alguns pertences no seu malão, Alvo jogou o espelho para a mão de James. Eles esperaram por um momento chamando seu pai com urgência, mas depois de algum tempo não foi o rosto do Harry que apareceu.

-Tio Rony? - perguntaram Alvo e James em uníssono.

-Olá garotos, tudo beleza? - perguntou Rony.

-Tio, cadê o papai? - perguntou James.

-Ele foi falar com o Kingsley, mas daqui a pouco ele chega – respondeu Rony. - Eu ouvi esse espelho em cima da mesa dele e decidi checar. O que foi que houve?

Os garotos contaram para Rony o que havia acontecido e que queriam ver Harry para poder ajudar Hagrid. Quando terminaram de contar a história o rosto de Rony havia desaparecido.

-Tio Rony! - gritou James – Mas que bosta de dragão!

-Olha a boca!

Eles olharam para o espelho e viram Harry com o olhar severo para James.

-Desculpe pai, mas é que...

-Que história é essa de azarar o filho do Malfoy, James? - perguntou Harry.

-Pai a culpa não é dele – defendeu Alvo –, a culpa é do idiota...

-Não quero que briguem na escola.

-Ah pare com isso – dava para escutar a voz de Rony pelo espelho embora não era possível vê-lo. – Você também brigava com o Malfoy em toda a oportunidade que tinha.

Harry tinha ficado vermelho, porém não tinha mudado o seu estado sério.

-Pai você tem que ajudar o Hagrid – disse Alvo.

Os dois contaram tudo o que tinha acontecido para Harry que finalmente trocou o seu ar de seriedade para um ar pensativo.

-É claro, pedirei para um amigo meu ver isso, vai ser fácil ajudá-lo – disse Harry. - Vocês falaram que seu professor estava na floresta? O que ele estava fazendo lá?

Alvo e James encolheram os ombros. Contaram a opinião deles sobre o professor e tudo sobre o que ele tinha falado na primeira aula que tiveram com ele.

-Quem ele pensa que é pra falar isso de mim e da Mione? - gritava a voz de Rony – É bom que nunca saia dessa escola ou...

-Rony pare! - pediu Harry – Não sei por que ele disse isso, mas se ele é um professor de Hogwarts...

-Não acreditem nele! - gritava escandalosamente Rony – Ele é professor de DCAT então...

-Já chega Rony! - gritou Harry – Vou avisar a Divisão de Feras então podem ficar tranquilos com relação ao grifo.

Harry havia desaparecido e Alvo e James se entreolharam intrigados. Por que o tio deles tinha dito que Scrimgeour, por ser professor de DCAT, não era digno de confiança?


	7. Capitulo 7

Todos os direitos vão para J. K. Rowling criadora da Saga Harry Potter

E a Rafael G. Penas, Criador das Crônicas de Hogwarts

* * *

 **Capítulo 07 - A Finta de Wronski**

-Ai como meu pai é bobo – disse Rose depois de ouvir a história de Alvo. – Ele só disse isso porque ainda acredita que o cargo esteja enfeitiçado.

-Como? - perguntou Alvo – O de professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas?

-É que por anos nenhum professor parou no cargo. Mas Scrimgeour está aqui há dezenove anos.

-Mas lembre-se que ele ensinava Poções antes – disse Alvo. – Ele não estava no cargo de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas antes, só se tornou esse ano.

-Como foi a sua detenção com o Scrimgeour ontem? - perguntou Stuart querendo mudar de assunto.

-Terrível. Malfoy foi à detenção também e me segurei para não azará-lo como fez James.

Era noite do Dia das Bruxas e houve um grande banquete para os alunos. Mas James parecia não apreciar tanto a festa porque o capitão do time da Grifinória, Máximo Loper, estava fazendo muita pressão sobre o time.

-Relaxa James – disse Victoire para seu primo enquanto comia uma maçã caramelada –, aproveite a festa. Não sei por que está tão nervoso, é um ótimo apanhador.

-É verdade – concordou Doug. – Ainda mais que o apanhador da Sonserina é o trasgo do Eduard Gloton.

-Mas a minha vassoura é velha demais – se queixou James. - Ele tem uma superior a minha.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Novembro chegou e com ele uma friagem também, os dias de chuva deixaram poças de água por todo o lado. Mas independente do tempo, o time da Grifinória estava treinando como nunca.

Rose e Stuart estavam fazendo a tarefa de História da Magia na sala comunal e James estava quieto em um canto lendo um catalogo sobre vassouras.

-Pessoal Hagrid conseguiu a licença para ficar com Griddy – disse Alvo entrando na sala comunal. – Hagrid disse que tinha que agradecer a papai pela força

-Que bom – disse Stuart que não aguentava mais ficar sentado escrevendo – assim o lesado do Escórpio pára de encher a nossa paciência com essa história do grifo..

-Acho que seu irmão não está muito bem – cochichou Rose olhando para James. – Nunca o vi assim.

-Tenho pensado em falar com papai pelo espelho, mas acho melhor não. No dia dezessete desse mês ele vai ficar mais velho e não quer que papai interfira muito na vida dele.

Na véspera do dia do jogo, James estava muito abatido e não comia nada. Então, no café da manhã, muitas corujas trouxeram um grande embrulho e deixaram cair na mesa da Grifinória, em frente de James.

-O que é isso? - perguntou Alvo olhando para o embrulho do irmão.

Todos os alunos estavam tentando espionar o que era o embrulho, até os professores estavam olhando para a mesa da Grifinória.

James abriu o embrulho e nele havia uma linda vassoura. Os alunos soltaram exclamações quando viram o que era. James abriu o bilhete onde estava escrito:

 _Estamos enviando seu presente de aniversário com antecedência, esperamos que você consiga sua vitória mais facilmente com ela._

 _Ass: Papai e Mamãe_

-Legal! - exclamou James – É a Firebolt ZX, a melhor vassoura do mundo. Quero ver Gloton apanhar o pomo agora.

-Hei isso é injusto – disse Alvo olhando com inveja para a vassoura de seu irmão. – No meu aniversário eles me deram apenas um relógio de prata.

James saiu do Salão Principal acompanhado por Doug e Loper, mais feliz que nunca com sua vassoura nova.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

No dia seguinte, a escola toda estava reunida no campo de quadribol. O pessoal da Sonserina tinha feito cartazes com insultos para James, o que demonstrava bem a sua inveja.

-Bom dia Hogwarts! - disse Doug que tinha conseguido a vaga para comentarista – Um ótimo dia para o quadribol.

-Olá garotos – disse Hagrid se apertando entra a plateia para sentar perto de Alvo, Rose e Stuart.

-Olá Hagrid – responderam eles.

-E aí vem o time da Grifinória: Os artilheiros Mary Drouble, Johny Alcor e o capitão Máximo Loper. Os dois batedores Norbit Zinfel e Jimmy Hobert com o goleiro novato, César Scott. E por último, o apanhador James Potter, que está estreando hoje também.

A torcida da Grifinória foi tomada por gritos e agitação, enquanto a Sonserina vaiava e soltava insultos.

-E a torcida da Sonserina – continuou Doug, mas sem animação. – Bromon, Loydch, Flint, Goyle, Vlameck, Ligor e o capitão Eduard Gloton - ele falou tudo isso muito rápido e nem se deu o trabalho de dizer em que posição cada jogador ocupava.

Tinha sido a vez da Sonserina bater palmas e gritar, levando uma grande vaia da Grifinória, Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa.

-Madame Hooch apita e começa o jogo – disse Doug. – E Sonserina começa com a posse da goles e ai...Flint já foi atingido por um balaço de Jimmy.

Mais em cima do campo estava James, feito um falcão olhando atentamente à procura de um sinal do pomo. Então Gloton passou voando em direção dele.

-O que está fazendo Gloton? – gritou James se livrando do ataque dele com rapidez.

-Ah, o bebezinho quase caiu da vassoura?

Um pouco mais embaixo, a Grifinória estava com a posse das goles. Máximo se desviou de um balaço e atirou a goles no aro esquerdo.

-Ponto para Grifinória! - gritou Doug entre os berros da torcida da Casa vermelha com dourado.

Gloton estava grudado em James já fazia algum tempo, então James decidiu se vingar de seu adversário. Ele mergulhou com uma velocidade incrível para o chão, Gloton pensou que James avistou o pomo e fez o mesmo.

Quando estava bem próximo do chão, James levantou voo evitando uma pancada, mas Gloton não foi tão rápido.

-Uaaaaaaauuuuu! – gritou Doug – James aplicou a Finta de Wronski!

Até os outros jogadores pararam para olhar o que houve com Gloton e Madame Hooch se esqueceu de dar tempo no jogo de tão impressionada. Gloton tinha se machucado feio e sua vassoura estava danificada.

James olhou para o campo junto com os outros jogadores e então ele viu o pomo. Saiu em disparada atrás da bolinha alada.

-Olhem, James está indo em direção do pomo! - gritou Doug que pareceu acordar todo mundo que mantinham os olhos em Gloton caído.

James apertou sua mão na bolinha dourada um segundo depois do apito soar. Grifinória, no meio da confusão, havia ganhado o jogo.

James foi abraçado pelo time todo em meio aos parabéns dos outros alunos, que quase atropelaram Gloton que ainda estava no chão.

-Incrível James – disse Jorge. – Nem seu pai faria melhor!

James viu o time da Sonserina em cima da Madame Hooch que alegavam que ela deveria ter apitado no momento em que viu o seu apanhador sendo ferido. Mas Madame Hooch alegou que a culpa era dele se acreditou na Finta de Wronski

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Mais tarde, na sala comunal, todos os alunos da Grifinória estavam comemorando a façanha que James havia feito. Então ele viu sua coruja, Lola, na janela da torre e abriu para que ela entrasse. Ela trouxe uma carta de seu pai:

 _Seu tio nos falou sobre a sua vitória. Você usou a Finta de Wronski? Eu nunca tive a oportunidade de fazê-la. Parabéns filho, eu e sua mãe estamos orgulhosos de você._

-Incrível, estão orgulhosos de você – disse Alvo que leu o bilhete por cima do ombro de seu irmão. – Parabéns, filho perfeito.

-O que você quis dizer com filho perfeito? - perguntou James frio.

-Nada, não é? – disse Alvo com ironia.

-Vai dizer que está com ciúmes de mim? - sorriu James - O filinho predileto do papai?

-Cala a boca!

Todos os alunos estavam olhando para os irmãos Potter agora. Os dois estavam empunhando as varinhas um para outro.

-Parem vocês dois! - disse Rose.

-Não seja idiota Alvo – disse James com um sorriso desafiador. - Não tem habilidade para duelar ainda.

-Guardem essas varinhas agora! - gritou Victoire.

-Você se acha o maioral, não é? - exclamou Alvo.

-Melhor do que você.

-Será?

-Chok... - disse James apontando a varinha para seu irmão que foi mais rápido.

-Expelliarmus!

A varinha de James foi parar longe, depois ele olhou com ódio para seu irmão. Nunca pensava que era capaz de perder em um duelo, ainda mais para seu irmão que estava um ano abaixo dele em Hogwarts.

Alvo olhava incrédulo para o que acabara de fazer, então deu uma última olhada para James e subiu para seu dormitório.


	8. Capitulo 8

Todos os direitos vão para J. K. Rowling criadora da Saga Harry Potter

E a Rafael G. Penas, Criador das Crônicas de Hogwarts

* * *

 **Capítulo 08 - O Presente de Natal**

-James disse que quando voltássemos para A Toca era para que fingisse que estava tudo bem – disse Rose para Alvo enquanto iam para a aula de Poções. – Aliás, ele quase brigou comigo por sua causa.

-Por quê? - perguntou Alvo fazendo pouco caso do que seu irmão recomendara.

-Disse que era para ficar longe dele, já que você é o meu primo favorito. Mas isso não é verdade.

-Ah, então James é o seu primo favorito?

-É claro que não, gosto dos dois – disse Rose. - Vocês dois são irmãos, tem que fazer as pazes.

-Nunca.

O Natal estava próximo e Alvo, Rose, James e Victoire iriam para A Toca no fim de semana acompanhados de Jorge. Stuart também iria, já que Harry convidou Neville e Luna para passarem o Natal com eles.

-Legal aquele feitiço que lançou no seu irmão – disse Stuart levando um olhar de reprovação de Rose farta daquele assunto.

-É o Feitiço para Desarmar – sorriu Alvo orgulhoso. – Papai falou que usou muito esse feitiço e que o ajudou muito, foi a primeira vez que eu o executo.

-Esse feitiço te ajudou também porque James iria usar a azaração que usou no Escórpio.

-Parem com essa conversa vocês dois – mandou Rose.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Como James tinha recomendado, ele e Alvo iriam seguir o acordo em não demonstrar que estavam brigados um com o outro na frente de seus pais. Se Harry e Gina soubessem que andaram brigando poderiam acabar se dando mal.

-Não se esqueça do nosso trato – lembrou James para seu irmão pela terceira vez naquela hora.

-Eu sei, pare de me chatear! - retrucou Alvo.

-James, Alvo!

Na entrada para A Toca estava Lílian que corria para abraçar seus irmãos. Logo atrás dela estava Hugo que correu para recebê-los também.

-Oi Lily – disse James recebendo o abraço de sua irmã. – Como vai indo as coisas?

-Uma chatice – disse ela indo abraçar Alvo também. – Aquela casa sem vocês dois não é a mesma coisa.

Eles entraram na casa onde encontraram Arthur, Molly, Gui, Fleur, Percy e Teddy. A casa não havia mudado muito a sua aparência nos últimos dezenove anos, exceto por um gigantesco relógio da família que ganhou novos membros e mostrava a situação de cada um. No momento o relógio mostrava todos n'A Toca, menos Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina que se encontravam no trabalho.

-Oh, como vai à monitora-chefe da mamãe? - perguntou Fleur abraçando Victoire.

-Mãe, na frente de todos não – Disse Victoire vermelha olhando para Teddy.

-Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione vão chegar mais tarde acompanhados de seus pais Stuart – disse gentilmente a Sra. Weasley. – Alvo, por que não mostra a casa para ele?

-Está bem – disse Alvo subindo as escadas com Stuart.

Depois que todos tinham colocado suas coisas em seus respectivos quartos, a Sra. Weasley pediu ajuda para a decoração da casa.

-James ajude Alvo, Rose, Lílian, Hugo e Stuart com a árvore de Natal – pediu a Sra. Weasley enquanto cozinhava.

-Não, prefiro ajudar Teddy e Victoire com os visgos – disse James olhando com repulsa para seu irmão.

-James, será que você não vê que Teddy e Victoire querem ficar sozinhos? - perguntou Rose, mas logo colocou a mão na boca quando olhou para seu tio Gui.

-Como é que é? - Gui olhou de forma ameaçadora para Teddy.

Teddy que antes daquele momento estava com longos cabelos ruivos - embora não se soubesse se era para dar a impressão de um gorro de Natal ou se era para parecer um Weasley – agora estava com os cabelos cinzentos assim como seus olhos. Victoire não era uma metamorfomaga, mas sua aparência também mudou e olhou para Rose com raiva antes de ver sua mãe que retribuiu o seu olhar.

-Bem, se estão namorando eu tenho o direito de saber – disse Gui olhando para Teddy. – Mas Victoire é nova demais para namorar. Não se apresse muito.

-Olha só quem fala – riu o Sr. Weasley. – Não foi você que apresou o casamento com Fleur sem ao menos conhecê-la direito?

Gui ficou vermelho também e parecia que ia responder o seu pai, mas a porta se abriu e Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina entraram.

-Finalmente chegaram – disse a Sra. Weasley com alivio.

-É que a Mione ficou discutindo com o Kingsley sobre a aposentadoria de elfos – disse Rony revirando os olhos para sua mulher.

-Ele é o Ministro da Magia e tem o dever de ajudar os pobres coitados na sua velhice – disse Hermione. - Rose como você cresceu!

James, Alvo e Rose cumprimentaram seus pais. Depois Harry olhou para Stuart que se sentiu um pouco decepcionado por não ver Neville e Luna ali também.

-Você deve ser Stuart, prazer em conhecê-lo – Harry disse apertando a mão de um Stuart vermelho de vergonha. - Seus pais tiveram um imprevisto, mas estão para chegar a qualquer momento.

Nem bem Harry terminou de dizer e uma chama verde esmeralda surgiu da lareira da cozinha. Ali estavam Neville e Luna limpando as cinzas de suas roupas.

-Nos atrasamos muito? – perguntou Neville limpando as cinzas de seu casaco.

-É que passamos no St. Mungus para ver meu pai – explicou Luna.

-Acabamos de chegar também - disse Gina indo cumprimentá-los. - Seu pai continua mal?

Luna confirmou com a cabeça triste, mas logo deu um largo sorriso quando viu o seu filho.

Foi uma véspera de Natal animada e quando estava tarde demais os garotos decidiram acampar nos terrenos d'A Toca.

-Eu não vou – disse Rose. – Está nevando lá fora e... Tem gnomos.

-Pensei que tinha superado seu medo por gnomos – riu James. – Vamos logo.

O Sr. Weasley montou as barracas para os garotos, depois a enfeitiçou para ter certeza que eles não iriam passar frio. Com algum custo eles convenceram Rose a dormir com Lílian em uma das barracas após garantir que nenhum gnomo iria entrar lá.

-Por que ela tem medo de gnomos? – perguntou Stuart – Eles não são perigosos, são?

-É que quando ela era pequena um deles mordeu o dedo dela – respondeu Alvo. - Ela guarda certo trauma deles.

No outro dia, Alvo acordou dando um grito. Na sua barraca tinha um gnomo que mordeu fervorosamente o seu pé.

-Feliz Natal, irmãozinho – disse James do lado de fora da barraca dando risada do ferimento de Alvo.

-Seu imbecil, foi você que colocou isso aqui!

Alvo estava a ponto de jogar o gnomo (que caiu após o soco que Alvo deu nele para largar o seu pé) na cara de James quando Harry apareceu.

-Acho melhor todos entrarem, vocês tem que começar a abrir os presentes.

Alvo não conseguiu esconder a raiva que estava sentindo pelo seu irmão, mas tentou esquecer quando entrou na casa e viu uma pilha de presentes etiquetados com os nomes dos seus donos.

Mas depois de abrirem os presentes, Alvo não ficou satisfeito como os outros já que não ganhou nenhum presente que se comparasse com a Firebolt ZX de seu irmão. Talvez Stuart não tenha ficado satisfeito também porque ele ganhou um chapéu verde muito estranho de sua mãe, mas não dava para saber já que Luna estava por perto e ele não iria fazer esse desagrado.

Então quando todos estavam vestindo seus suéteres e comendo guloseimas, Harry chamou Alvo e James na outra sala.

-O que foi? - perguntaram os irmãos juntos com cara de culpados.

-Nada, só queria dar isso para vocês – disse Harry com um embrulho na mão.

James pegou o embrulho vermelho antes que seu irmão e começou a rasgar o papel; algo prateado deslizou em suas mãos. James tinha ficado petrificado, então Alvo pegou da mão dele o tecido para avaliar melhor e olhou para seu pai.

-É a Capa da Invisibilidade? - sussurrou Alvo.

-Sim - respondeu Harry rindo de James que estava com a boca aberta. – Já que souberam dividir o Mapa do Maroto, acho que merecem isso. E terão que dividir com Lílian também quando ela entrar em Hogwarts.

-Harry, venha aqui! - gritou Rony na cozinha.

-Fiquem admirando ela e... Acho melhor você voltar ao seu estado normal, James - disse Harry saindo da sala ainda rindo da cara de seu filho mais velho.

James então saiu do estado de transe, depois olhou a capa que estava na mão de seu irmão que a olhava encantado.

-Me dá isso daqui! – disse ele arrancando a capa de Alvo.

-Hei, ela vai fica comigo.

-Nunca, eu esperei a minha vida toda por essa capa.

-Problema seu.

Então Gina entrou na sala, acompanhado de Hermione que estava comentando sobre os elfos domésticos, mas parou quando olhou a capa.

-Ah, então Harry deu a capa para vocês? - perguntou Hermione – Espero que não se metam em encrencas como Harry, Rony e eu nos metemos com ela.

-Acho melhor guardar essa capa – disse Gina para James.

-Está bem – concordou James correndo com a capa para o andar de cima.

-Acho que Stuart e Rose estão te procurando Alvo – disse Gina.

Alvo não podia acreditar que seu irmão estava com a capa. E agora que estava na posse de James, seria difícil tirar das mãos dele.

Mais tarde, todos estavam comendo o banquete que a Sra. Weasley preparou. Então alguém bateu na porta e Carlinhos havia entrado.

-Desculpe família – disse ele tirando o casaco coberto de neve -, mas os dragões negros das ilhas Hébridas tomaram mais tempo que eu imaginei.

-Que bom, agora toda a família está reunida – disse o Sr. Weasley.

Quando o seu marido falou isso, a Sra. Weasley começou a chorar e escondeu o seu rosto em um lenço cor de rosa.

-Ora, o que foi Molly? – perguntou o Sr. Weasley para sua esposa.

-Não está à família toda aqui e nunca estará – disse a Sra. Weasley entre soluços. – Fred nunca mais voltará.

Todos ficaram em silêncio às palavras de Molly. Todos sentiam saudades de Fred e suas brincadeiras com seu irmão Jorge. Harry sentiu um peso enorme na consciência, já que Fred morreu ajudando na guerra contra Voldemort.

-Isso não é verdade mamãe – disse Jorge quebrando o silêncio. – Ele sempre estará com a gente, eu mais que todos posso dizer.

-Jorge tem razão mãe - disse Carlinhos. – Fred não iria gostar de ver você chorando, não é?

-Vocês têm razão, vocês têm razão – disse Molly secando as lágrimas no seu lenço.


	9. Capítulo 9

Sinto muito mesmo pela demora,mas antes tarde do que nunca.

Todos os direitos vão para J. K. Rowling criadora da Saga Harry Potter

E a Rafael G. Penas, Criador das Crônicas de Hogwarts

* * *

 **Capítulo 09 - Um Novo Dumbledore**

James, Alvo, Rose, Stuart e Victoire voltaram para Hogwarts com o Pó de Flú na lareira da sala de Jorge.

-Bem mais rápido do que pegar o Expresso de Hogwarts de novo - comentou Jorge depois que saíram da lareira.

Alvo ainda olhava feio para seu irmão que teimava em ter a posse da Capa da Invisibilidade só para ele. Eles foram para a sala comunal onde cada um foi para seu dormitório.

-Olá Bob, olá Justin – cumprimentou Stuart seus colegas que tinham passado o Natal em Hogwarts.

-Chegaram mais cedo que os outros – disse Justin Erewhon.

Alvo e Stuart olharam com curiosidade para o cabelo de Justin que normalmente era loiro escuro e que agora estava rosa.

-O que foi isso, Justin? - perguntou Alvo se contendo para não rir.

-Nem esquente um feitiço mal sucedido – respondeu o garoto.

-Como foi o Natal de vocês? - perguntou Bob.

-Péssimo – disse Alvo voltando com a expressão mal humorada – graças ao meu querido irmão. Por que não sou filho único?

Nenhum dos três colegas respondeu Alvo. Então para esquecer a capa, Alvo pegou os seus livros, desceu para a sala comunal e começou a fazer os deveres que faltavam em uma das poltronas.

-Você ainda não fez os deveres? - perguntou Rose entrando na sala comunal vendo os pergaminhos jogados aos pés de seu primo.

-Como posso pegá-la?

Rose franziu a sobrancelha com a pergunta do primo, já não suportava mais ele falando na Capa da Invisibilidade.

-Eu juro, que mais um pouco, e mando uma coruja para o tio Harry contando tudo.

Alvo olhou para a sua prima e viu que ela não estava brincando, então se conteve em falar na capa.

Os dias se passaram e Alvo não tinha desistido de obter o presente que seu pai havia lhe dado. Nem em ser o melhor aluno da classe tinha a mesma graça, apenas em tentar achar um modo de conseguir a capa.

-Ele não está aqui - comentou Alvo olhando para os lados na sala comunal uma noite. – Talvez esteja usando ela para me evitar. Acho que amanhã vou subir no dormitório dele e pegá-la.

Rose fechou o livro que estava lendo. Stuart olhava para Rose com um pouco de receio e Alvo ficou surpreso com a cara feia que sua prima estava fazendo.

-É isso mesmo que quer fazer Alvo? - perguntou ela ferozmente – Bem, eu pensava que você queria ficar na Grifinória.

-Mas eu estou na Grifinória – respondeu o garoto sem entender.

-Mas está pensando como um aluno da Sonserina.

Dessa vez foi Alvo que ficou com cara feia, mas não por estar bravo, apenas por aquelas palavras o machucarem.

-Ela tem razão – disse Stuart. - Entrar no dormitório do seu irmão para pegar algo apenas para satisfazer seu interesse, não é uma atitude de alguém da Grifinória.

Alvo ficou com muita vergonha depois de ouvir as palavras de seus amigos. Estava ficando cego por uma vitória sobre seu irmão.

-Desculpe – disse Alvo baixo. - Vocês têm razão, eu nem sei o porquê de querer ficar invisível.

Rose e Stuart sorriram para Alvo, sabiam que ele tinha entendido a mensagem. Alvo foi dormir e iria ser o que era antes daquela obsessão pela Capa da Invisibilidade. Não se importava se seu irmão iria ficar com a capa, pelo menos ele tinha o Mapa do Maroto.

No café da manhã, Alvo evitou olhar para seu irmão na mesa da Grifinória. Rose e Stuart acharam que era um grande progresso ele não ter mencionado a Capa da Invisibilidade.

Como de costume, o correio-coruja chegou naquela manhã. A correspondência de Stuart tinha caído em cima da sua cabeça e, depois de ter xingado a coruja, olhou para o Profeta Diário e soltou uma exclamação:

-Olhem isso! - ele deixou a mostra o jornal para que Alvo e Rose lessem.

Na primeira página tinha uma enorme foto de Harry, que olhava para os três dando um breve sorriso.

 _ **UM NOVO DUMBLEDORE**_

 _Depois de uma reunião na Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos, Harry Potter, Chefe da Seção de Aurores, ganhou novos títulos para sua coleção. Harry Potter, que já tinha o título de Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, Grande Feiticeiro e Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos, recebeu ontem também a grande honra de Cacique Supremo e Chefe dos Bruxos._

 _Harry Potter é famoso desde um ano de idade quando sobreviveu a Maldição da Morte, ficando conhecido como "O menino que sobreviveu". Enfrentou muitos perigos com dezessete anos de idade juntos com seus amigos Ronald e Hermione Weasley (casal que também recebeu Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe) e derrotou o maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos, Lord Voldemort (antigamente as pessoas não falavam o nome dele)._

 _Harry possui hoje títulos que foram dados apenas um bruxo na história: Alvo Dumbledore, o maior diretor que Hogwarts já teve e morto um ano antes da queda de Voldemort. Dumbledore também tinha uma ligação muito forte com Harry Potter._

 _"Nunca conheci homem melhor que meu antigo diretor", diz Harry que certamente se espelha no grande mestre. Harry é conhecido como um Dumbledore dos tempos atuais, devido seu modo sábio de agir._

 _Desde que entrou para o Ministério da Magia, Harry vem ajudando a nossa comunidade a se fraternizar com outros seres. No ano passado conseguiu fazer amizade com gigantes, que eram excluídos de nossa comunidade por serem brutais, e permitiu que habitassem em regiões melhores._

 _Harry também vem conscientizando os bruxos a tratar os trouxas com respeito. Atualmente vem ajudando os elfos domésticos e os lobisomens em companhia de Ronald e Hermione Weasley junto com Teddy Lupin, filho de Remo Lupin que era lobisomem._

 _"Só estou terminando a tarefa que o professor Dumbledore começou" diz Harry ainda fazendo menção a Dumbledore. "Sei que a comunidade bruxa rejeita o fato de ajudar seres como lobisomens e elfos domésticos, mas se todo esse preconceito acabar, em um dia de crise como aconteceu no passado, eles lutaram do nosso lado e não contra."_

Quando os três terminaram de ler, ficaram com a boca aberta. Então se deram conta que vários alunos estavam olhando para eles e outros para o lado que se encontrava James.

-Por que eles olham pra mim? - perguntou Alvo – Quem fez isso foi meu pai e não eu.

-Mais uma vez os nomes dos nossos pais apareceram no jornal – murmurou Rose. – Imagine como meu pai deve estar uma hora dessas.

Eles saíram do Salão Principal e foram para a sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, ainda ouvindo cochichos de alunos por onde passavam.

Eles se sentaram no fundo da sala onde esperavam não serem vistos com tanta facilidade pelo resto da turma da Grifinória.

-Alvo, queria ter um pai como o seu - disse Nathália Knowles que estava sentada na carteira da frente com o Profeta Diário sobre a mesa.

-Guarde isso agora! – mandou o Prof. Scrimgeour para Nathália. - Ah sim, esse é o jornal de hoje, não é?

O professor deu uma longa olhada em Alvo que tentava se esconder entre o livro As forças das trevas: Um guia de autoproteção.

-Deve estar orgulhoso por ter um pai considerado como "um novo Dumbledore", hein Potter?

-Não por isso, senhor. – respondeu Alvo tirando o livro da cara e mirando Scrimgeour com frieza - Meu pai não precisa ser considerado um novo Dumbledore para eu ter orgulho dele.

Os alunos olharam para seu professor prendendo a respiração, enquanto Scrimgeour deu um sorriso malicioso para Alvo e começou a dar sua aula.


	10. Capítulo 10

Todos os direitos vão para J. K. Rowling criadora da Saga Harry Potter

E a Rafael G. Penas, Criador das Crônicas de Hogwarts

* * *

 **Capítulo 10 - O Misterioso Passeio**

Os alunos da Grifinória não poderiam estar mais felizes. Haviam vencido o segundo jogo de quadribol de duzentos e dez pontos contra setenta de Lufa-Lufa, e estavam em primeiro lugar no campeonato já que Corvinal havia perdido um jogo contra a Sonserina.

James havia se transformado em um verdadeiro herói no jogo de quadribol, exceto para Alvo que não gostava nem um pouco da ideia de seu irmão ser idolatrado.

Em uma aula de Feitiços, Alvo estava tendo problema com o Feitiço de Levitação. Ele olhou para sua prima e não ficou surpreso ao ver que ela tinha dominado o feitiço, mas até o Stuart tinha superado ele.

-Desculpe – disse Jorge vendo a dificuldade do seu sobrinho –, você terá que praticar mais.

Antes do toque de recolher, Alvo foi para a cabana de Hagrid ver Griddy. Hagrid desistindo de agradar o grifo mais do que Alvo decidiu dá-lo para o garoto.

-Você está dizendo a verdade? - perguntou o menino com o grifo no colo.

-É claro – respondeu Hagrid com um sorriso. - É triste, mas Griddy parece reconhecer você como dono e não a mim. Mas ele terá que morar aqui na cabana já que não pode criá-lo no quintal de sua casa.

Estava tarde e Alvo tinha voltado para a sala comunal, ainda teria que praticar o Feitiço de Levitação para o dia seguinte.

-Essa não! - gritou ele quando se sentou ao lado de Rose e Stuart.

-O que foi? - perguntou Stuart terminando de fazer uma redação para História da Magia.

-Acho que deixei a minha varinha na mesa de Hagrid. – murmurou Alvo - O pior é que preciso dela agora.

-Então terá que esperar até amanhã para pegá-la – disse Rose sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho fazendo à mesma atividade que Stuart mais um desenho sobre uma constelação para aula de Astronomia.

Ele não podia sair porque que era proibido sair da sala comunal depois do toque de recolher.

-A Capa da Invisibilidade.

-Ah não, essa história de novo? - perguntou Rose indignada.

-Não, você não entendeu – se defendeu Alvo. - Eu posso pegar a capa e ir escondido para a cabana de Hagrid.

Alvo olhou para o outro lado da sala comunal onde estava James e seus amigos. Havia muito tempo que não falava com seu irmão amigavelmente, mas tinha que evitar o orgulho e pedir a capa. Então respirou fundo e foi até ele.

-Posso falar com você? - perguntou para James que ria de uma piada de Doug.

-Acho que sim – respondeu James com frieza antes de ir para um canto onde não havia alunos.

-Preciso da Capa da Invisibilidade – disse Alvo frio.

-Nem pensar – disse James ainda frio. - Para que você a quer?

-Esqueci a minha varinha na cabana de Hagrid – respondeu Alvo cerrando os dentes. -Preciso dela para praticar um feitiço.

-Pega uma varinha emprestada.

-Tenho dificuldade com o feitiço possuindo a minha varinha, imagine com a de outra pessoa.

James parecia que não estava acreditando em seu irmão. Ele não esqueceu a humilhação que passou quando foi desarmado na frente de todos.

-Se você não me emprestá-la conto para o papai – ameaçou Alvo.

-Está bem, bebê chorão. Vamos até meu dormitório.

Os Potter subiram as escadas até o dormitório do segundo ano. Era mais bagunçado do que o dormitório dos alunos do primeiro ano; as camas estavam todas desarrumadas e roupas espalhadas cobriam todo o chão, até parece que um vento muito forte tinha passado por ali. James abriu seu malão e este estava cheio de embalagens de doces, penas quebradas e brinquedos para pegar peças nos outros. Então finalmente ele tirou a capa prateada.

-A quero de volta ouviu? - gritou James enquanto seu irmão saia para seu dormitório para pegar o Mapa do Maroto.

Depois de pegar o Mapa do Maroto em seu malão e se cobrir com a capa, Alvo desceu as escadas para a sala comunal e encontrou apenas Stuart no lugar que antes estava. Rose estava em outro canto conversando com Alice Ruther.

-Stuart, eu estou com a Capa da Invisibilidade – sussurrou Alvo atrás de Stuart sentindo a liberdade que a invisibilidade trazia. - Me empresta a sua varinha apenas para eu revelar o mapa e me ajude com a passagem.

Stuart olhou para os lados e não viu ninguém. Então ele penas estendeu sua varinha para trás e ela desapareceu, depois foi até a passagem para abrir o interior do retrato.

-Juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom - recitou Alvo e devolveu a varinha para seu amigo.

-Boa sorte – desejou Stuart antes de Alvo começar a caminhar.

Alvo estava se sentindo muito bem invisível. Com a capa e com o mapa era impossível de ser apanhado.

Ele foi até a Entrada Principal sem ter nenhum problema. Quando saiu pela porta de carvalho e colocou os pés na grama, sentiu uma brisa assoprar; a noite estava sem estrelas com apenas a lua dando claridade. Á frente estava a Floresta Proibida parecendo convidá-lo para uma aventura ousada, mas Alvo se controlou e pensou em apenas pegar sua varinha e retornar para o castelo.

Quando chegou à cabana de Hagrid, viu que as luzes estavam acessas e depois deu três batidas na porta.

-Quem é? - perguntou a voz grossa de Hagrid.

Ele abriu a porta e não viu ninguém, olhou para os lados com cara preocupada e estava a ponto de fechar a porta quando Alvo ficou visível.

-Harry... Quero dizer, Alvo! - exclamou Hagrid que se afastou para o garoto entrar.

-Desculpe Hagrid, mas é que esqueci minha varinha aqui.

Hagrid foi até a mesa e apanhou a varinha com suas enormes mãos.

-Griddy estava com ela na boca – disse Hagrid. - Desde que descobriu que tem asas não para de subir em tudo.

Alvo viu o seu mascote dormir em seu ninho que Hagrid mesmo providenciou. Então ele agradeceu Hagrid e tomou o caminho de volta para o castelo.

Ele olhou para trás e viu novamente a Floresta Proibida. "Eu poderia ir até lá e quem sabe ver um centauro ou unicórnio" pensou ele indeciso. Sacudindo a cabeça ele começou a tomar o caminho para a entrada do castelo.

-Quem sabe um dia Rose e Stuart topem ir lá – disse ele sozinho.

Quando estava perto da Entrada Principal, viu a enorme porta de carvalho se abrir sozinha, algo estava entrando no castelo. Alvo agradecido de ter sua varinha em mãos entrou para ver o que era. "Poderia ser um fantasma" pensou apertando a varinha mais forte.

Quando olhou para procurar o que tinha entrado, viu que algo camuflado estava indo na direção das masmorras. Alvo seguiu o que quer que fosse e só parou quando estava perto da sala de Poções e viu uma varinha se erguer no ar.

-Finite Incantatem.

Scrimgeour apareceu de repente e tinha dissipado o seu Feitiço da Desilusão. Alvo sabia que a sala de Robert ficava nas masmorras assim como a de Zabini, ao contrário dos outros professores que tinham suas salas nos andares superiores.

Alvo nunca viu seu professor tão feliz, ele estava admirando uma pequena esfera de ouro. Tentando ver melhor, Alvo quase tropeçou na Capa da Invisibilidade e fez um ruído.

-Petrificus Totalus!

O jato de luz não acertou Alvo por pouco. Robert estava olhando para todos os lados com seus olhos negros e frios; ameaçador com a varinha pronta para atacar. Depois de um tempo de tensão, Robert se dirigiu para sua sala.

Alvo saiu correndo para a sala comunal. Em seu desespero até esqueceu-se de verificar o Mapa do Maroto para ter certeza que a área estava segura e isso quase o fez tropeçar com Filch em uma virada de corredor.

Quando finalmente chegou ao retrato da Mulher Gorda ele estava sem fôlego.

-Olhos de Esfinge – disse o menino afobado.

Sem conseguir ver quem tinha dito a senha, a mulher abriu a passagem. Havia mais gente na sala comunal quando Alvo entrou, então ele passou com cautela sem esbarrar em ninguém até chegar ao seu dormitório e se jogar na cama.

-Al, você está aí? - chamou Stuart que entrou no dormitório junto com Rose. – Estávamos preocupados, vimos à passagem se abrir.

-O que foi? - perguntou Rose - Você parece que fugiu de um espírito agourento.

Alvo se levantou da cama e começou a contar o que havia acontecido nas masmorras onde Scrimgeour estava completamente feliz.

-Não sei por que alguém iria ficar feliz com um pomo de ouro – disse Stuart quando Alvo terminou de falar.

-Mas é suspeito um professor passear nos terrenos do castelo essa hora da noite e voltar com um pomo de ouro - disse Rose.

Alvo olhou para a sua prima e percebeu que ela estava começando a pensar como ele.

-Ele não tem cara de quem executa a Maldição Imperio em um elfo? - comentou Rose.

-Como assim? - perguntou Stuart – Vocês acham que ele seria capaz?

Alvo e Rose deixaram a pergunta de Stuart sem resposta.


	11. Capítulo 11

Todos os direitos vão para J. K. Rowling criadora da Saga Harry Potter

E a Rafael G. Penas, Criador das Crônicas de Hogwarts

* * *

 **Capítulo 11 - O Ataque à McGonagall**

Os exames finais estavam próximos. James havia parado de perturbar Alvo por causa da capa, ele estava muito ocupado estudando ou com os treinos de quadribol que estavam mais rigorosos.

Alvo e Rose continuaram a suspeitar de Robert e lançavam olhares furiosos cada vez que o avistavam, mas Stuart não estava pensando da mesma maneira. Ele estava mais preocupado nos exames do que em roubos e artes das trevas de um professor mau.

-Por favor, vocês têm que me ajudar – implorou ele para Alvo e Rose. Os três estavam sentados embaixo da faia à beira do lago de um dia ameno – Vocês são os melhores da turma, e eu sou um trasgo.

-Se acalme Stuart – disse Rose. – Vamos começar a ajudá-lo pela matéria em que tem mais dificuldade.

-Mas eu tenho dificuldade em todas – resmungou Stuart.

Nem tempo para visitar Griddy o Alvo encontrava já que os professores estavam mandando muito dever de casa para todos os alunos.

Finalmente tinha chegado os exames finais. A primeira prova para os alunos do primeiro ano da Grifinória seria Feitiços, uma prova teórica e depois prática.

-Agora – disse Jorge –, quero que coloquem água nessa jarra até a parte em que eu marquei. Prontos?

Alguns alunos não controlaram o feitiço e não conseguiram parar de jorrar água de suas varinhas. Mas Stuart tinha conseguido a quantidade exata de água até a marca assim como Alvo e Rose.

No último dia de prova aconteceu algo estranho, não havia nenhum professor na mesa onde faziam as refeições. Quando estavam terminando de tomar café, a Profª. Ana Abboutt disse que as provas seriam canceladas naquele dia.

Muitos alunos bateram palmas e foram para os terrenos do castelo aproveitar o sol daquele dia. Mas poucos alunos repararam na cara preocupada da professora de Transformação.

-O que será que houve? - perguntou Rose – Deve ter acontecido algo muito grave para cancelarem os exames, não acham?

-Juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom – disse Alvo que tinha tirado o Mapa do Maroto da mochila.

Dava para olhar que a maioria dos professores estavam na sala da diretora. Então no mapa onde estava intitulado Hagrid, começou a se mover para fora do aposento.

-Vamos ver o que houve – disse Alvo indo para a escada onde ficou esperando Hagrid passar.

Depois de algum tempo, Hagrid apareceu andando muito devagar e com uma cara triste. Nem percebeu que os garotos estavam em seu caminho.

-Hagrid – chamou Alvo –, o que houve?

O gigante deixava lágrimas escorrerem pela sua cara peluda, deu umas três soluçadas antes de começar a dizer:

-Alguém deixou uma mandrágora na sala da Profª. Minerva.

-Meu Deus! - exclamou Rose e Stuart.

-Mandrágora não é aquela planta que tem um grito letal? - perguntou Alvo.

-Sim – respondeu Hagrid. - Eu cheguei à sala da Profª. Minerva e ela estava desmaiada com essa planta gritando na sala, então puxei o meu guarda chuva e queimei a mandrágora mas...

Hagrid começou a chorar e puxou um lenço muito encardido que era do tamanho de uma toalha de mesa.

-Eu não sei até que ponto a diretora escutou o grito – continuou Hagrid ainda chorando.

-Mas o que houve com ela? - perguntou Stuart.

-Foi levada para o St. Mungus. Zabini lhe deu uma Poção Restauradora, mas ela ainda estava muito mal.

Hagrid se encaminhou para a porta de carvalho e saiu com um uivo. Alvo e Rose se entreolharam e deixaram Stuart intrigado. O garoto perguntou:

-Vocês não acham que foi o Scrimgeour que fez isso para roubar a espada e deixar o caminho limpo, acham?

-Que foi quem?

James apareceu atrás deles, estava com as sobrancelhas erguidas acima de seus óculos e pareceu admirado com o que acabara de ouvir.

-James, o que quer aqui? - perguntou Alvo irritado só de olhar para seu irmão.

-Vocês acham que Robert está atrás da espada? - perguntou James dessa vez – Olha, tomem cuidado com ele. Só eu sei o quanto ele pode ser perigoso.

-O que quer aqui? - perguntou Alvo novamente se perguntando o que seu irmão quis dizer com aquilo.

-Só pra avisar, vou pegar a capa hoje à noite sem falta.

James então saiu pela porta de carvalho. Alvo virou para os outros dois com mil pensamentos na cabeça.

-Vou para as masmorras hoje à noite para vigiar Scrimgeour.

-Cala a boca – disse Stuart baixo.

Escórpio estava a poucos passos deles. Estava com aquele mesmo ar de superioridade quando se conheceram. Ele havia passado por eles sem dizer uma palavra, mas com uma expressão de malícia no rosto.

-Alvo isso é coisa que se fale aqui dentro? - perguntou Rose – Ele deve ter ouvido.

-E daí? - retrucou Alvo olhando para o mapa no nome Robert Scrimgeour que também estava na diretória com os outros professores. – Vou vigiá-lo com o mapa e de noite uso a capa.

-Mas pra quê? - perguntou Stuart.

-Ele vai roubar aquela espada, mas não vou deixar. Ela é do meu pai.

Alvo passou o dia todo vigiando Scrimgeour, mas ele estava o tempo todo na sua sala nas masmorras. Sabia que ele iria pegar a espada de noite, mas não podia deixar de vigiá-lo.

-Alvo, você tem que estudar para a prova de História da Magia - recomendou Rose.

Mas Alvo fingia que não escutava. Ele não sabia se deveria alertar o seu pai pelo espelho; Harry tinha recomendado que qualquer coisa estranha era para informá-lo. Mas Alvo não sabia se seu pai iria dar atenção, já que se tratava de um professor de Hogwarts. Então se lembrou do que seu tio Rony disse: "Não acredite nele! Ele é professor de DCAT então...".

Já era mais de onze horas quando Alvo ainda estava na sala comunal vendo o mapa. Stuart e Rose estavam com ele cansados de tanto estudar.

-Al, como é aquele movimento com a varinha para transformar palito em agulha? - perguntou Stuart.

-É assim – explicou Alvo que estava muito cansado e com os olhos ardendo.

Por um tempo Alvo tinha se esquecido do mapa e concordado com os outros que era melhor dormir. Porém quando estava pegando o mapa para ir deitar, Alvo viu que, no intervalo em que não estava de olho no mapa, Scrimgeour havia subido vários andares e estava voltando para a sua sala.

Alvo subiu correndo a escada para seu dormitório, tomou cuidado para não acordar seus colegas e voltou para a sala comunal onde viu as caras de espanto de Rose e Stuart.

-Ele pegou a espada! - exclamou - Não dá mais para esperar, vou ir para as masmorras.

-Alvo, espera – disse Rose. – Nós vamos com você.

Stuart estralando os dedos concordou com a cabeça, embora parecesse ter desejado não ter feito. Os três pegaram suas varinhas e foram o mais rápido que puderam para as masmorras cobertos pela capa.

Quando chegaram às masmorras, tudo estava mais quieto que o normal. A cada passo que davam apontavam as varinhas em várias direções.

-Aaaaah! - gritaram os três que haviam caído no chão e deixando a capa deslizar sobre os seus corpos.

-Muito bem Escórpio, é extraordinário como aprendeu rápido o feitiço para fazer com que idiotas escorregassem. Cinquenta pontos a menos para a Grifinória. Cinquenta pontos de cada um de vocês três.

Alvo, Rose e Stuart olharam para o chão e viram que ele estava encantado. Depois encararam Scrimgeour acompanhado de Escórpio Malfoy.


	12. Capítulo 12

Todos os direitos vão para J. K. Rowling criadora da Saga Harry Potter

E a Rafael G. Penas, Criador das Crônicas de Hogwarts

* * *

 **Capítulo 12 - A Fuga de Scrimgeour**

Scrimgeour estava segurando com uma mão algo longo coberto por um pano e com a outra mão portava sua varinha. Alvo percebeu na hora que aquilo, coberto com o pano, só podia ser a espada.

-Você roubou a espada de Gryffindor! – acusou Alvo para Robert.

-Você já perdeu cinquenta pontos e ainda acusa seu professor? - perguntou Robert sem ficar abalado. - Escórpio, você vai ter a honra de cuidar dos seus queridos colegas.

Escórpio se colocou na frente de seu professor com a varinha apontada para Alvo. Parecia muito feliz com a oportunidade.

-Escórpio, você não pode obedecer esse cara – disse Alvo.

-Ele é meu professor e está com a razão.

Os dois se encararam. Alvo não podia acreditar que Escórpio pudesse ser um garoto tolo a ponto de obedecer à ordem de alguém que ele sabia ser mau caráter. Escórpio abriu a boca para dizer um feitiço, mas Alvo foi mais rápido.

-Expelliarmus!

Rose aproveitou a oportunidade para petrificar Escórpio que caiu de cara no chão quando foi atingido.

-Já esperava por isso Escórpio – disse Scrimgeour calmo. – Vou ter que castigar vocês eu mesmo.

Robert Scrimgeour apontou a varinha para Alvo e lançou um jato escuro que se chocou com um feitiço que veio detrás dos garotos.

-Deixa o meu irmão em paz, seu animal!

James apareceu pela passagem da masmorra e se juntou a Alvo, Rose e Stuart que apontavam as varinhas para o professor. Scrimgeour fez um gesto com sua varinha e do nada surgiram armaduras na frente dos garotos; ele deu a volta pelos quatro e saiu das masmorras. Stuart lançou um feitiço contra Robert, mas uma armadura se interpôs no meio.

Alvo fez um movimento rápido e conseguiu se esquivar da armadura que o estava bloqueando. Foi sozinho para a porta de carvalho onde o professor havia passado.

Alvo conseguiu enxergar correndo depressa a silhueta de Scrimgeour. Ele correu o máximo que pode até lançar um feitiço contra o fugitivo.

-Chokante!

Robert parou e bloqueou o feitiço de Alvo. Ele estava andando em direção ao menino agora e dando gargalhadas.

-Expelliarmus! - arriscou Alvo, mas foi em vão.

-Seu pai não o ensinou direito, Potter - riu Scrimgeour - Terei que lhe ensinar uma última lição. Expelliarmus!

O feitiço de desarmar que Alvo tentou e não deu certo em Scrimgeour nele funcionou corretamente. Sua varinha foi parar longe e estava desarmado.

-Ah Potter, como esperei para matar um de vocês. Você não se compara com o idiota de seu pai, mas para mim vai servir perfeitamente.

-Cala a boca! - gritou o garoto.

-Você quer a espada, não quer? – sussurrou Scrimgeour a poucos metros de Alvo. - Então vai ter.

Scrimgeour deu três toques na espada com sua varinha, então a espada voou na direção de Alvo. Quando a espada estava a poucos centímetros de atingi-lo, ela parou no ar.

-Mate-o! – gritava Scrimgeour apontando a varinha para a espada.

Era como se uma mão invisível estivesse segurando a espada para não matar o garoto. Então com um baque a espada caiu suavemente na grama.

Scrimgeour estava com olhar amedrontado e inconformado; isso não deveria ter acontecido. Então seu rosto ficou com um ar de quem compreendia tudo.

-É claro. Uma relíquia dessas, essa espada, não iria matar um garoto que nas veias carrega o sangue de seu verdadeiro dono. Maldito seja Potter, descendente de Godric Gryffindor!

Alvo não podia acreditar que estava vivo ainda. Estava com as pernas tremendo, mas se abaixou para pegar a espada nos seus pés que brilhou quando a mão do menino a tocou.

-A espada pode não ter te matado, mas eu posso – disse Scrimgeour que agora adquiriu uma postura sombria. - Avada Kedavra!

O jato verde veio na direção de Alvo, do nada apareceu um enorme escudo entre a maldição e o garoto; o escudo se estilhaçou em pedaços. Alvo olhou para trás e viu Jorge com os professores Blás Zabini e Ana Abboutt.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Scrimgeour se pós a correr para o portão dos javalis alados. A Profª. Abboutt ainda tentou azarar Scrimgeour, mas errou.

-Por favor, Alvo você está bem? – perguntou Jorge um pouco frenético e com a cara pálida.

-A-acho que sim – respondeu Alvo.

-Venha, vou te levar para a ala hospitalar.

-Tio, você tem que ajudar meu irmão e os outros – disse Alvo com pânico na voz.

-Eles estão bem, mas seu irmão foi atingido no braço por uma espada daquelas armaduras.

-Mas ele vai ficar melhor? – Alvo teve um peso enorme na consciência ao pensar que não falava com seu irmão direito por meses.

-Sem problema – sorriu Jorge.

A luz da cabana de Hagrid acendeu e, mesmo de longe, dava para ver o gigante caminhando na direção deles.

-Blás, poderia informar ao Ministério o que houve? - perguntou Jorge – Ana chame Harry Potter e o meu irmão Ronald Weasley.

Os dois professores concordaram com a cabeça e foram em direção ao castelo. Hagrid havia chegado e perto do seu ombro estava Griddy que voava de modo desajeitado e ao ver Alvo foi direto para seu colo.

-O que houve aqui? - foram as primeiras palavras de Hagrid.

-Robert Scrimgeour tentou roubar a espada de Gryffindor – explicou Jorge. - Também quase matou Alvo e ele conseguiu fugir.

Hagrid colocou as mãos na boca estupefato. Alvo acariciava Griddy automaticamente tentando compreender tudo o que havia ocorrido.

-Tio – chamou ele com a voz baixa –, Scrimgeour me desarmou e minha varinha que achá-la.

-Accio varinha de Alvo – a varinha surgiu de algum lugar e foi parar na mão de Jorge que a repassou para seu sobrinho. – Você tem que ir à ala do hospital.

Então sem avisar, Hagrid pegou Alvo e deu um abraço de quebrar os ossos. Griddy que continuava no colo de seu dono se não fosse rápido seria esmagado.

-Hagrid, por favor – disse Jorge socorrendo o menino. – Assim o garoto vai morrer mesmo.

-Ah Alvo, tão novo e passou pela mesma coisa que seu pai passou – disse Hagrid chorando e molhando Alvo. – Imagine o que aconteceria se... Não gosto nem de pensar.

Então Griddy disparou em Hagrid e o arranhou na mão com suas garras que, apesar de ser um filhote, tinha pressas afiadíssimas.

-Ai, bicho ciumento – disse Hagrid que soltara Alvo com a mão ensangüentada.

-Nossa, ele te feriu feio – disse Alvo um pouco tonto com o abraço e olhando a mão de Hagrid sair sangue.

-As garras dos grifos são mágicas e ferem qualquer coisa – disse Hagrid colocando sua mão na outra mão ferida.

-Alvo vamos – apressou Jorge. – Tem que ir para a ala do hospital, ainda mais com esse abraço esmagador.

-Eu já vou.

Alvo pegou a espada e sua varinha, depois foi para o castelo acompanhado pelo seu tio, Hagrid e Griddy. Quando estavam perto de subir a escada para a Entrada Principal, um cervo saiu do castelo e abriu a boca onde saiu à voz de Harry:

-Jorge quero ver Alvo na sala da McGonagall agora.

O cervo desapareceu na frente deles deixando apenas uma baforada prateada que o vento se encarregou de levar. Hagrid trocou um olhar com Jorge e pareceu um tanto nervoso.

-Como ele chegou rápido – disse Jorge.

-James deve ter usado o espelho avisando ele antes – disse Alvo. - O Patrono do papai parecia fraco.

-Ele deve ter se esforçado para produzir um depois do que aconteceu – disse Hagrid. - Deve estar preocupado.

-Vem Alvo, vou te levar até a torre do diretor – disse Jorge.


	13. Capítulo 13

Todos os direitos vão para J. K. Rowling criadora da Saga Harry Potter

E a Rafael G. Penas, Criador das Crônicas de Hogwarts

* * *

 **Capítulo 13 - O Herdeiro de Gryffindor**

Jorge tinha deixado Alvo em frente da gárgula que escondia a passagem para a sala da diretora. Alvo estava segurando a espada de Gryffindor ainda e ao seu lado estava Griddy.

-Não vai entrar tio? – perguntou enquanto observava a gárgula se afastar revelando a escada em espiral.

-Acho melhor ver o seu pai sozinho – respondeu Jorge. - Imagino que Harry tenha chegado aqui com Chave de Portal e sua mãe esteja com James e os outros. Tchau Alvo.

Alvo foi levado pelas escadas que se locomoviam sozinhas com seu grifo por perto. Ele estava com medo da reação de seu pai.

Quando chegou finalmente na sala, a porta estava aberta e Harry estava em pé olhando para um quadro atrás da mesa da Profª. McGonagall. Ele deu meia volta e olhou para seu filho com os olhos brilhando.

-Sente-se – disse Harry apontando a cadeira perto da mesa do diretor.

Alvo se sentou e Griddy, que não se desgrudava do garoto, sentou próximo à cadeira como se a ordem também fosse para ele. Harry olhou para o grifo com uma curiosidade e novamente se voltou para seu filho.

-Alvo, por que fez isso? – perguntou Harry com a voz tremida – Você saiu de noite atrás de um professor, que até onde sei, tentou te matar.

-Ele queria pegar a espada de Gryffindor, eu não podia deixar...

-E estava disposto a arriscar a sua vida e de seus amigos para isso? - ralhou Harry - Deveria ter me avisado, eu dei o espelho com a intenção de me alertar se houvesse algo.

-E você ia acreditar? - perguntou Alvo - Eu acho que não.

Harry encarou seu filho incrédulo e depois olhou para o quadro do homem com barba prateada que estava em um sono profundo. Ele entendia a posição de seu filho ao pensar que ninguém acreditaria nele, tinha passado por isso muitas vezes.

-O que aconteceu quando foi atrás de Robert Scrimgeour? - perguntou Harry parecendo irritado, ainda olhando o quadro.

Alvo queria que seu pai olhasse para ele e não ficasse olhando aquele quadro chato. Estava exausto e queria dormir.

-Tentei azarar ele, mas ele se defendeu. Então usei o feitiço que me disse um dia, aquele para desarmar.

Harry dessa vez se virou para seu filho e Alvo podia jurar que ele tinha dado um rápido sorriso. Então Harry fez sinal para seu filho continuar.

-Ele se esquivou também, disse que você não me ensinou direito. Depois ele conseguiu me desarmar e disse que se eu queria a espada eu teria, então fez a espada voar na minha direção. Daí quando a espada estava para me matar... Ela parou no ar, mas não por ordem de Scrimgeour.

-Seu tio a parou? - perguntou Harry.

-Não – Respondeu Alvo. - Scrimgeour ficou indignado pela espada não ter obedecido sua ordem, e então...

-Então...?

-Ele chegou à conclusão que a espada não mataria o sangue de seu verdadeiro dono, então me chamou de descendente de Godric Gryffindor.

Harry olhou para seu filho admirado e incrédulo, então olhou para a espada que estava nas mãos dele com seus rubis cravejados no punho.

-Não pode ser – disse Harry mais pra si mesmo do que para Alvo. – Meu pai era descendente dos Peverell, a não ser que...

-A não ser que sua mãe fosse a descendente.

Harry e Alvo olharam para o quadro que acabara de falar. O quadro que Alvo viu seu pai admirar tinha acordado.

-Mas professor – disse Harry –, como isso é possível?

-Na verdade eu já desconfiava disso – disse Dumbledore sorrindo –, mas nunca houve jeito de provar. Sua mãe vem de uma longa linhagem de trouxas e não havia jeito de descobrir se sua descendência havia um bruxo.

-Mas...

-Ora Harry, de certa forma você já sabia. Voldemort era herdeiro de Slytherin e perdeu para um herdeiro de Gryffindor. E foi a você que a espada venho depois de estar oculta durante séculos.

-Mas Prof. Dumbledore, você disse que eu tirei ela do chapéu porque eu era um verdadeiro membro de Grifinória, e não que eu era um descendente de Gryffindor.

-Um verdadeiro membro mesmo, muito mais tendo o sangue de Godric – continuava a sorrir Dumbledore. - A espada não ia matar o sangue de um garoto que é descendente de seu antigo dono.

Harry ficou imaginando quais outras coisas o professor escondia dele, ou se aquilo era toda a verdade por fim. Dumbledore pareceu adivinhar o que Harry estava pensando e disse:

-Não queria expor para você algo que eu não poderia provar. Não como foi provado hoje.

Dumbledore olhou para Alvo com seus olhos tão azuis e brilhantes. Alvo não sabia o motivo, mas viu o porquê de seu pai ter tanta admiração no antigo diretor de Hogwarts. Ele esbanjava confiança e, pela primeira vez, sentiu orgulho de se chamar Alvo.

Harry olhou para Dumbledore com uma certa tristeza. Pensou que mesmo depois de morto, Dumbledore sempre estava presente. "Ele só terá ido desta escola quando ninguém mais aqui for leal a ele".

-Isso faz sentido – disse uma voz.

Harry se virou para encarar o diretor no quadro com uma moldura preta em um canto da sala que acabara de falar. Ele tinha olhos escuros, cabelos oleosos e nariz de gancho.

Ele também olhou para Alvo fixamente, mas ao contrário do Prof. Dumbledore, Alvo teve antipatia por aquele sujeito que, embora nunca o tivesse visto, sabia ser Severo Snape.

-Acho melhor você ir para ala do hospital, Alvo – disse Harry olhando para Snape com as sobrancelhas erguidas -, sua mãe quer te ver. A espada estará segura aqui e...

Harry se lembrou de algo que Alvo lhe disse no espelho. Mas era impossível alguém saber que estava lá na floresta.

-Alvo me responda uma coisa – disse Harry com urgência na voz. – Scrimgeour não estava com um pomo de ouro está noite, estava?

Alvo ergueu as sobrancelhas surpreso com a pergunta.

-Um dia eu peguei a Capa da Invisibilidade para ir à casa de Hagrid, quando voltei vi Scrimgeour nas masmorras feliz segurando um pomo.

Harry olhou desesperado para Dumbledore que entendia sua preocupação.

-Ele está com uma das Relíquias da Morte – sussurrou Harry. - Ele está com a Pedra da Ressurreição, pode chamar de volta qualquer um.

Harry pensou primeiramente em Voldemort. E se Scrimgeour fosse um Comensal da Morte e queria reerguer seu mestre?

-Ele não pode voltar Harry – disse Dumbledore como se estivesse lendo a mente de Harry. – Voldemort não pode voltar porque não tem alma. Ela foi destruída e Voldemort não existe mais.

Harry ficou aliviado com essas palavras. Mas se Scrimgeour não queria trazer Voldemort para a vida, o que ele estava tramando?

-Você continua o mesmo Potter, deveria se certificar que algo assim não cairia nas mãos de ninguém – murmurou Snape com sua voz fria.

-Ele pode trazer pessoas de volta a vida com o pomo? - perguntou Alvo.

-Vamos ver sua mãe, filho – disse Harry querendo cortar o assunto.

Harry e Alvo saíram da sala seguidos por Griddy e deixaram a espada na mesa do diretor. Harry não estava nada tranqüilo ao saber que a pedra de Peverell estava nas mãos de um bruxo tão sombrio como Robert Scrimgeour.

Rony, Hermione e Gina estavam na ala hospitalar. Quando Harry entrou com Alvo, Gina, que estava do lado de James com o braço engessado, se jogou em cima de Alvo para um abraço.

-Alvo onde estava com a cabeça? - perguntou ela chorando – Poderia ter morrido.

-Rony, Hermione – chamou Harry os seus amigos que estavam falando com sua filha. – Poderiam vir aqui um minuto?

Rony e Hermione seguiram Harry para fora da ala do hospitalar. Não estavam gostando da expressão no rosto de seu amigo.

-O que houve? - perguntou Hermione.

-Alvo viu Scrimgeour com um pomo de ouro. Desconfio que seja aquele que eu perdi quando fui encarar Voldemort na floresta.

Rony e Hermione trocaram olhares nervosos, depois olharam para Harry como se não tivessem escutado direito.

-Harry – disse Rony nervoso –, você não acha que ele quer a Relíquia da Morte para ressuscitar...

-Não – Disse Harry interrompendo. - De acordo com Dumbledore, é impossível Voldemort voltar já que sua alma foi completamente destruída. Voldemort não existe mais.

-Então não temos que nos preocupar, não é? - perguntou Rony parecendo aliviado – Ele não pode ser uma ameaça tão grande.

-É claro que pode – discordou Hermione. – Embora ele não seja servo de Voldemort, ele é um bruxo das trevas.

-Mas não é um Voldemort – retrucou Rony. – Temos que colocar o maior número de aurores atrás dele, em pouco tempo ele estará em Azkaban.

Harry não concordava com Rony. Sabia que Scrimgeour demonstrava mais do que aparentava e seria um perigo futuramente.

No dia seguinte, quando foi autorizado pela Madame Pomfrey, James jogou o último jogo do Campeonato de Quadribol. Ele pegou o pomo de ouro com quinze minutos de jogo e derrotou Corvinal. Nunca esteve tão feliz na vida.

Quando estava se dirigindo em direção ao castelo para comemorar na sala comunal com todos os alunos da Grifinória, James foi puxado por Alvo.

-Parabéns James – disse Alvo para um James surpreso.

-Obrigado, Alvo.

-Olha, eu queria pedir desculpas porque fui um bobo ao brigar com você – disse Alvo timidamente. - Acho que eu estava com muita inveja.

-Que isso, eu também tenho que pedir desculpas – disse James colocando os braços no ombro de Alvo. - Não deveria ter sido um irmão tão egoísta.

-Obrigado por você ter me defendido do Scrimgeour nas masmorras. Se aquele feitiço tivesse me acertado eu não sei o que iria acontecer. Aliás, como você sabia que eu estava nas masmorras?

-Eu ia pegar a Capa da Invisibilidade com você e vi o Mapa do Maroto na mesa da sala comunal, daí o vi mostrando onde você, Rose e Stuart estavam indo. Imediatamente chamei papai e fui atrás de vocês. Não poderia deixar que se machucassem.

Os irmãos Potter caminharam lado a lado para o castelo e ficaram felizes de serem amigos de novo.

Dias depois e o resultado dos exames finais haviam saído. Alvo e Rose tiraram as melhores notas, já Stuart ficou com uma nota baixa apenas em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Poções.

Finalmente a cerimônia da entrega da Taça das Casas havia chegado e seria revelado a Casa com mais pontos. A Profª. McGonagall havia retornado para Hogwarts e estava ocupando o seu lugar na cadeira central na mesa dos professores.

-Ela não ficou nem mesmo um pouco surda – informou Victoire para Alvo, James, Rose e Stuart. – Sua audição está tão aguçada quanto à de um gato.

-Muito bem – disse por fim McGonagall –, está na hora de informar os pontos das Casas e anunciar à campeã. Em quarto lugar com trezentos e vinte e cinco pontos... Sonserina.

Alguns alunos da mesa da Sonserina se levantaram e deram um tapa na cabeça de Escórpio. Depois da noite nas masmorras, Jorge descontou cinqüenta pontos da Sonserina e não considerou os pontos que Scrimgeour tinha perdido para Grifinória.

"Em terceiro lugar com trezentos e setenta pontos, Lufa-Lufa. Em segundo lugar com quatrocentos e trinta pontos... Corvinal. E a Casa campeã desse ano é Grifinória com quatrocentos e setenta e cinco pontos."

A mesa da Grifinória fez um barulho enorme com a sua vitória. Chapéus eram jogados no ar e alunos das outras Casas cumprimentaram os vencedores, exceto a mesa da Sonserina que preferia xingar Escórpio e culpá-lo pela derrota.

Alvo olhou para a Sonserina e viu que fizera bem em estar na Grifinória, não era nada como eles que não sabiam perdoar e eram orgulhosos. Pelo menos era isso que aparentavam ser.

-Acho que esse grifo vai ficar doente sem você Alvo – disse Hagrid se despedindo dos garotos enquanto embarcavam no trem de volta para a casa.

-Hagrid, gostaria que escrevesse durante as férias para me dar notícias dele – disse Alvo se despedindo de Griddy.

Logo depois, quando estavam na cabine do trem, Alvo contou tudo para James, Rose e Stuart sobre a conversa na sala do diretor, já que não teve tempo de comentar nada em Hogwarts.

-Relíquias da Morte? - repetiu James quando seu irmão terminou de falar – Acho que já ouvi a lenda de algo assim.

-Vamos ter que descobrir – disse Rose. – Mas duvido que nossos pais vão querer falar algo.

-Só se for os seus, porque a minha mãe é capaz de me falar sem pestanejar – disse Stuart.

A viagem passou muito rápida e quando chegaram à estação de King's Cross sentiram uma tristeza de ter que esperar as férias até retornarem para Hogwarts.

-Então, prontos para aproveitar as férias? - perguntou Harry que já estava presente com Gina e Lílian quando os garotos saíram do trem.

-Stuart, os garotos vão passar as férias n'A Toca – disse Gina – Se quiser se juntar a eles será bem vindo.

-Isso seria ótimo, Sra. Potter – disse Stuart.

Então Stuart se despediu de seus amigos e foi embora assim que avistou seus pais. Alvo e Rose sentiriam falta de seu melhor amigo.

-Seus pais vão buscá-la na nossa casa depois Rose – Gina disse com as mãos no ombro de sua sobrinha.

-Tudo bem então – Rose disse caminhando segurando a mão de Lílian.

-Não queria voltar para casa – comentou Alvo.

-É – concordou James

-Isso é porque vocês nunca moraram com tios trouxas que te torturavam – disse Harry partindo com sua família. – Daí sim vocês realmente iriam desejar passar as férias em Hogwarts.

 **FIM DO PRIMEIRO ANO**


	14. Capítulo 14

Todos os direitos vão para J. K. Rowling criadora da Saga Harry Potter

E a Rafael G. Penas, Criador das Crônicas de Hogwarts

* * *

Lumus.

Antes de mais nada, Feliz Ano Novo!

Sinto muitissimo por demorar para postar, mas como diria meu professor de calculo: "Antes tarde, do que mais tarde".

Minha meta de desse ano é postar o resto dessa fanfic. Dedos cruzados.

Nox.

* * *

 **Capítulo 14 – A Volta dos Comensais da Morte**

Em uma torre na Transilvânia, surgiram do nada dois homens com capas que estavam empunhando varinhas de um modo tenso. Eles deram uma boa olhada onde haviam chegado, parecia um templo.

— Tem certeza que ele está aqui, Harry? - perguntou um bruxo ruivo.

— Não sei – respondeu o bruxo com óculos e cicatriz em forma de raio na testa. - Kingsley disse que alguns bruxos viram ele por aqui sim.

— Você não acha melhor chamarmos mais aurores?

— Não acho que seja o caso, Rony.

Os dois andaram pelo templo com os sentidos apurados. O lugar tinha janelas com mosaicos estranhos com várias cores, havia também símbolos misteriosos nas paredes.

Eles tinham ouvido um grande estalo; Harry e Rony apontaram as varinhas para onde surgiu o barulho. Um homem com rosto redondo e uma cara de quem estava exausto surgiu do mesmo modo que os outros dois haviam aparecido.

— Ah, é você Neville – disse Rony aliviado colocando a mão no peito.

— O que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Harry.

— O ministro me falou que Scrimgeour estava por aqui – disse Neville Longbottom. – Sabia que vocês viriam e decidi segui-los. Além do que Scrimgeour colocou a vida do meu filho em risco e quero prendê-lo também.

Os três bruxos seguiram explorando o lugar estranho. Não sabiam o porquê, mas tinham quase certeza que aquilo não passava de uma armadilha.

— Duvido que essa informação que Shacklebolt nos deu seja verdadeira – disse Rony com mau humor.

— Nunca havia trabalhado tanto assim desde que entrei no Ministério – disse Neville cansado. - Você acha que essas coisas estranhas que estão acontecendo são coisas dele Harry?

No último mês as pessoas estavam sobre alerta de alguns Inferis que rondavam pelo país, o que as deixavam apavoradas. Harry tinha certeza que isso era coisa de Robert Scrimgeour, antigo professor de Hogwarts que tentou matar seus filhos e seus amigos.

— Não se acha mais bruxos das trevas como antes Neville – murmurou Harry. - Pelo que sei, Scrimgeour seria o único a causar tanta confusão assim. Quero dizer, apenas um bruxo poderoso poderia fazer cadáveres andarem por ai.

Um vento forte soprou sobre a torre e uma energia maligna pode ser sentida. Harry, Rony e Neville estavam segurando a varinha com mais firmeza e com receio do que poderia atacá-los.

Harry estava sentindo arrepios, sensação que só sentia quando Dementadores se aproximavam dele, mas sabia se tratar de coisa mais séria.

Vultos começaram a se espalhar pelo lugar e estavam cercando os três amigos. Eles viam os vultos se movimentando muito rápido e não era possível identificá-los.

— Olá Potter, com saudades?

Rony deu um berro que ecoou pelo templo inteiro. Os vultos haviam parado de se mover e se revelaram; eram homens de máscaras e roupas negras. Rony gritou quando viu um deles tirar a máscara.

— Essa voz e esse rosto – disse Rony. – V-você é Rockwood!

Os Comensais da Morte haviam tirado as máscaras e Harry reconheceu todos eles, embora soubesse que todos estavam mortos; Avery, Ticknesse, Nott, Macnair e Bartô Crouch Júnior.

Eles não eram Inferis porque mantinham uma fisionomia perfeita e, obviamente, suas lembranças de quando eram vivos. Pareciam muito mais com fantasmas.

Rony partiu para cima de Ticknesse e Macnair, Neville se pôs a duelar com Nott e Crouch. Harry teve que se defender de uma Maldição Cruciatus de Rockwood.

— Você é meu, Potter! – gritou Rockwood.

— Deveria estar morto – disse Harry com a respiração pesada que aqueles homens mortos causavam.

— Eu só vou quando você morrer também.

O lugar era iluminado por clarões dos jatos velozes que saiam das varinhas. Rony se esquivava milagrosamente dos feitiços de Macnair e respondia a altura em Ticknesse.

Neville corria entre as colunas do templo sinistro, estava causando rachaduras em toda a parte que as maldições de seus oponentes tentavam acertá-lo.

Harry se desviava dos jatos de Rockwood que por mais que mirasse não conseguia acertá-lo.

— Onde arrumaram varinhas? – perguntou Harry se defendendo.

— Scrimgeour tem um amigo que nos cedeu – respondeu o Comensal da Morte.

— Estupefaça!

Harry havia acertado o feitiço no peito de Rockwood, mas ele não caiu. Onde o feitiço havia acertado tinha ficado gasoso e depois se tornou sólido.

O Comensal da Morte riu de sua restauração, fez levitar pedras e as atirou em Harry que as destruía quando estava a ponto de atingir sua cabeça.

— Como pretende estuporar alguém morto? - debochou Rockwood. – Eu não voltei a vida realmente.

— Justo você Rockwood que era tão leal a Voldemort. - disse Harry alto em meio à explosão que ocorria atrás dele – Como pôde se juntar a outro bruxo?

—Depende do ponto de vista, Potter – respondeu o comensal. - Jurei minha vida a serviço do Lorde das Trevas, mas como pode ver estou morto.

Harry sabia que nenhum feitiço que lançasse surtiria efeito no seu inimigo. Então teria que desarmá-lo.

— Expelliarmus!

A varinha de Rockwood voou de sua mão, Harry lançou outro feitiço que destruiu a varinha em pleno ar. Harry olhou para seus amigos e viu que eles estavam com dificuldade já que seus feitiços eram inúteis.

Harry com um movimento de sua varinha fez os outros comensais ficarem desarmados também, o que livrou Neville de uma maldição.

— Bem mais poderoso que antes, hein – Rockwood sorriu de forma macabra.

Então os comensais deram uma risada que se espalhou por toda parte. Eles estavam desaparecendo e Harry não pode impedi-los, haviam sumido do mesmo modo que surgiram.

— Como poderíamos lutar contra eles? - gritou Rony com raiva.

— É como lutar contra fantasmas – disse Neville.

— Vocês têm que agradecer de Bellatrix Lestrange não ter vindo nos atacar também – disse Harry.

Neville fez um barulho estranho com a boca ao ser mencionado o nome da bruxa que torturou seus pais até a loucura. Rony fez uma cara feia imaginando o que aconteceria se Bellatrix estivesse na batalha.

— Por que você acha que ela não venho? - perguntou Rony para Harry.

— Pelo que sei, a Pedra da Ressurreição tem o poder de fazer os mortos voltarem à vida – Harry começou a explicar –, porém não tem o poder de controlar os mortos. Acho que Scrimgeour tentou convocá-la, mas tenho certeza que ela se recusaria a lutar se não fosse por Voldemort. Lembre-se que ela tinha paixão por ele.

Harry não esperava que Scrimgeour pudesse invocar os antigos Comensais da Morte para servi-lo. Não imaginava que os antigos servos de Voldemort pudessem servir a um novo mestre, mesmo depois da morte.

— Como eles podem usar varinhas? – Neville perguntou com a voz assustada.

— Não tenho muita certeza – disse Harry –, mas imagino com aquele pomo os comensais ficam entre esse mundo e o outro. Eles não podem ser feridos porque já foram mortos, mais ou menos como fantasmas. Entretanto podem usar magia da mesma forma de quando eram vivos. Realmente eles têm privilégios notórios.

— E eu que pensava em terminar minha vida tranquilamente – resmungou Rony.

— Vamos embora daqui – disse Harry. – Temos que avisar o ministro e prevenir os bruxos.

— Você vai informá-los? - perguntou Rony – Não seria melhor não falar nada.

— Os bruxos estão felizes com os anos que você forneceu de paz, Harry – sussurrou Neville. - Acha melhor acabar com ela por causa de um bruxo que nem tem tantos créditos assim?

— Concordo com Neville – murmurou Rony.

— Não quero ser conhecido como Cornélio Fudge – retrucou Harry. – A verdade vai ser melhor do que a mentira. Não dá para falar que não está acontecendo nada.

Harry não podia deixar de concordar com Rony quando pensou em terminar sua vida tranquilamente. Não queria pensar em viver o pesadelo de seu passado.

— Mas Harry, como disse Neville, Scrimgeour nem tem tantos créditos assim – argumentou Rony.

—Voldemort também não tinha no começo e olha o mal que causou – retrucou Harry. - Quase tomou o mundo com sua maldade, não é?

— É, você tem razão como sempre – disse Rony se conformando em perder sua vida calma.

Um silêncio perturbador ficou entre os três, cada um com seus pensamentos no que acabaram de presenciar. O lugar não ajudava muito, tudo ali parecia estar cercado por artes das trevas.

— Não sei, mas acho que ele pode ir atrás agora dos outros bruxos das trevas em Azkaban – lembrou-se Rony. - É melhor reforçar a guarda de lá.

— Vamos embora daqui – repetiu Harry. – Temos que falar com o Kingsley hoje mesmo.

Com um rodopio, os três bruxos aparataram e desapareceram do lugar onde os Comensais da Morte retornaram.


	15. Capítulo 15

Todos os direitos vão para J. K. Rowling criadora da Saga Harry Potter

E a Rafael G. Penas, Criador das Crônicas de Hogwarts

* * *

 **Capítulo 15 – As Férias n'A Toca**

—Pelo que vejo o Profeta Diário não perdeu tempo, não é?

James estava olhando a manchete onde aparecia a foto de homens com máscaras. A ideia de que mortos estavam vagando pelo mundo pareceu a James terrível demais para ser verdade. Alvo, Rose e Stuart, que estava passando as férias n'A Toca também, liam a manchete horrorizados.

—Vocês acham que isso tem a ver com Scrimgeour? – sussurrou Rose de olho na porta da casa onde sua avó poderia surgir ou sua tia Gina que estava de férias no trabalho.

—Como conseguiu pegar esse jornal, James? - perguntou Alvo.

—Peguei a Capa da Invisibilidade – riu James tirando a capa detrás dele. - Vovô estava dormindo e então…

James deu um grande bocejo, estava um pouco entediado com suas férias na casa de seus avós. Não que não gostasse do lugar, mas não podia fazer magia. Treinar quadribol o distraia, mas jogar com seus irmãos e Hugo não tinha a mesma graça.

—Respondendo a sua pergunta, Rose – disse James dando outro bocejo –, com certeza nosso antigo professor está envolvido nisso.

—O que será que ele está planejando? - perguntou Stuart que, ao contrário de James, estava se divertindo muito n'A Toca.

—Rose, você disse que estava pesquisando mais sobre as Relíquias da Morte – disse Alvo. – Descobriu algo?

—Não, só aquilo que eu te falei dos três irmãos bruxos e a Morte – respondeu Rose desanimada. - Mamãe não quis me contar nada.

—Eu não ia contar nada mesmo.

Os quatro se viraram e encontraram Hermione de braços cruzados olhando para eles com um sorriso inteligente. Estavam tão distraídos olhando para a porta da casa que nem se quer ouviram os passos de Hermione entrando no portão.

—Mamãe, o que está fazendo aqui essas horas? - perguntou Rose com voz de falsete.

—Sai mais cedo – sorriu Hermione para sua filha. - Então, por que vocês querem saber das relíquias?

—Então elas existem? - perguntou James – E a Pedra da Morte está com Scrimgeour?

Hermione olhou desconcertada para James, não queria que eles soubessem dessas coisas que um dia deu tanto trabalho para ela, Harry e Rony.

—Tia, por favor, conte pra gente – implorou Alvo. – De qualquer forma iremos descobrir, não é?

Hermione se sentou perto deles e deixou sua maleta do lado. Ela estava com uma cara de quem não sabia se diria ou não a verdade para as crianças, mas, de qualquer forma, isso também não iria interferir na vida delas. Pelo menos era o que ela achava.

—Está bem, eu conto – sorriu Hermione. - Imagino que Rose já contou dos irmãos que encararam a Morte, então o que mais querem saber?

—Como a pedra pode ser importante para Scrimgeour? - começou Alvo.

—Isso é óbvio, não Al? - Hermione estava sentindo a empolgação dos garotos - Ele quer a pedra para fazer pessoas malignas, como Comensais da Morte, voltarem à vida e trabalharem para ele.

—E você sabe onde estão os outros objetos, tirando a pedra? - perguntou Rose.

Hermione estava muito indecisa e parecia que a qualquer momento se levantaria sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra para os garotos.

—Acho que vocês sabem onde está um deles – respondeu Hermione com simplicidade.

Todos olharam para ela pasmos, como eles iam saber onde estava uma das relíquias? Eles nem ao menos sabiam da existência delas dias atrás.

Hermione apontou com o dedo para a Capa da Invisibilidade que estava ao lado de James. O garoto pegou a capa como se nunca tivesse olhado para ela antes.

—É claro, a capa que a história falava – exclamou Alvo. – Deveríamos ter imaginado isso antes.

—Essa capa pertenceu ao um dos irmãos Peverell – explicou Hermione. – Os irmãos Peverell são os irmãos que o Conto dos Três Irmãos se refere.

Os garotos achavam incrível que parte da história que estavam tentando descobrir estava com eles o tempo todo.

—Papai disse que era descendente dos Peverell quando eu e ele estávamos na diretória de Hogwarts – se lembrou Alvo.

—E onde está a Varinha Anciã? - perguntou Stuart.

—Eh… acho que vocês sabem demais. Se Harry souber… Ele não quer mais saber do passado.

—Eu sei, essa varinha tem alguma coisa a ver com Voldemort? - perguntou Alvo que não suportava a insistência do seu pai ao esconder o passado.

—Hermione! Saiu mais cedo do trabalho?

Gina estava caminhando até eles, Hermione se levantou e pareceu aliviada de ver Gina e ao mesmo tempo assustada. Os garotos estavam decepcionados.

Depois que Hermione entrou na casa com Gina, os garotos começaram a conversar sobre o que acabaram de descobrir e comentando sobre a felicidade de estar com a posse de uma Relíquia da Morte. Mas tiveram que parar de falar porque Lílian e Hugo haviam chegado.

—Por que vocês param de falar quando eu e Hugo estamos perto? - perguntou Lílian irritada porque não era a primeira vez que James, Alvo, Rose e Stuart faziam isso.

—Por que você é uma fofoqueira – retrucou Alvo.

—Não sou não – se queixou Lílian. - Desde que você voltou de Hogwarts está chato.

—Não é isso – disse James tentando explicar –, é que tem coisas que você não entenderia.

Lílian olhou para seu irmão mais velho começando a chorar e depois correu para a casa, talvez para contar o que aconteceu para sua mãe como sempre fazia quando um dos seus irmãos a chateava.

—E você? - perguntou Rose com grosseria para Hugo ali parado – Vai chorar e contar pra mamãe também?

—Cala a boca, Rose – disse Hugo lançando um olhar de fúria para sua irmã e depois seguiu sua prima até a casa.

—Eu não queria ser irmão de vocês - disse Stuart que ficou com pena de Lílian. – Não deveriam tratá-los assim.

—É porque você não tem irmãos pirralhos como nós – disse Rose.

Naquela noite, Harry e Rony foram jantar n'A Toca. Para o interesse de James, Alvo, Rose e Stuart, os dois estavam comentando sobre os problemas que Scrimgeour estava causando.

—Você acha que ele está trabalhando sozinho, Harry? – perguntou Rony enquanto comia a sopa de cebola que sua mãe havia preparado.

—Com certeza não – respondeu Harry. – Ele não causaria tantos problemas sem ajuda.

—Os Dementadores estão se comportando estranho ultimamente – disse Rony com a boca cheia e levando um olhar de reprovação de Hermione e da sua mãe.

—É claro, faz tempo que não sentem uma perturbação assim – disse Harry perdido em pensamentos.

—Eu não sei o que o Kingsley está pensando em deixar os Dementadores em Azkaban ainda – disse Hermione ainda olhando seu marido comer sem educação.

—É que eles são competentes demais para sair de lá – respondeu Arthur Weasley. – Azkaban só é temida por causa dos Dementadores.

—Mas aquelas criaturas não vão trabalhar para o Ministério por muito tempo – afirmou Harry.

Por um momento, todos ficaram em silêncio a não ser pelos barulhos de talheres.

—Vamos ir ao Beco Diagonal amanhã Harry, pode ser? - perguntou Gina que tinha ficado calada durante a conversa.

Gina trabalhava no Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos, no Ministério de Magia. Ultimamente ela estava chateada com suas férias e começava a se irritar quando Harry sempre adiava as compras escolares dos seus filhos no Beco Diagonal.

Harry olhou para Gina e depois para seus filhos, ele não queria que saíssem sem ele porque Scrimgeour poderia fazer algo. Ele tinha muito trabalho no Ministério da Magia e não poderia ir.

—Não pode ser outro dia?

—Nem pensar – James estava com o mesmo olhar irritado de sua mãe–, eu tinha combinado de encontrar Doug e Klaus amanhã.

—Mas…

—Eu e a Mione vamos com eles – disse Rony interrompendo Harry.

—Viu, tio Rony e tia Hermione podem cuidar da gente – disse Alvo.

—Está bem então – disse Harry contra sua vontade.

—Acho melhor todos irem para a cama – disse a Sra. Weasley.

Depois das crianças se despedirem de todos, acompanhados do Sr. e da Sra. Weasley, Gina olhou feio para Harry que percebeu que algo ruim iria vir dela.

-Que história é essa de não podemos sair se você também não pode?

Harry procurou o olhar de Rony e Hermione, mas os dois desviaram o olhar do amigo. Então Harry olhou para sua esposa sem saber direito o que falar.

-Eh… vocês podem correr perigo? - arriscou ele timidamente

-Ridículo Harry! - retrucou Gina.

-Ora o que tem demais em querer proteger a minha família?

-Mas também não precisa nos manter trancados.

-Scrimgeour pode tentar matá-los ou você se esqueceu que ele quase matou o Alvo? Ele também machucou o James.

Vendo o que veria a seguir, Rony e Hermione tentaram escapar discretamente da cozinha, mas pararam ao ouvir seus nomes.

-Rony e Hermione, vocês concordam comigo, não é? - perguntou Harry - Acham que devo proteger todos de Scrimgeour?

-Eu… concordo com a Gina, Harry – disse Hermione baixinho.

-Eu acho que Gina está certa também – concordou Rony. – Não saberia o porquê de Scrimgeour vir atrás dos nossos filhos.

Gina deu um sorriso para os dois, mas Harry os olhou com indignação. Estava ficando irritado por não verem o seu modo de vista.

-É claro, agora é um absurdo proteger a minha família – disse Harry elevando a voz. – Só porque eu não quero que meus filhos passem à mesma coisa que eu passei de perder alguém.

-Harry, mas eles não estão sendo seguidos por Voldemort. – disse Gina no mesmo tom de voz que Harry - Você quer esquecer o passado, mas não consegue. Isso tudo é paranoia.

Harry olhou para Gina com raiva, nunca na vida tiveram uma discussão e pensaram que nunca iriam ter enquanto vivessem.

-Eu pensei que de todas as pessoas você entenderia – disse Harry saindo da mesa e depois subindo as escadas.

Gina começou a ficar com os olhos lagrimejados de raiva e Hermione lhe deu um abraço enquanto Rony ainda olhava para a escada que seu melhor amigo havia passado.


	16. Capítulo 16

Todos os direitos vão para J. K. Rowling criadora da Saga Harry Potter

E a Rafael G. Penas, Criador das Crônicas de Hogwarts

* * *

 **Capítulo 16 - Peter Diviner**

Harry e Gina nem se falavam na manhã seguinte, o que deixava seus filhos nervosos. Na noite passada dava para se ouvir a discussão dos dois, nunca tinham visto seus pais tão frios um com o outro.

Lílian é quem parecia estar mais nervosa porque achava que seus pais iam acabar se separando, mas James e Alvo a tranquilizaram dizendo que isso era impossível de acontecer. Mas agora estavam meio em dúvida com isso já que Harry e Gina nem se olhavam.

Harry saiu para o trabalho sem se despedir de Gina o que não era nada comum. Depois Rony e Hermione falaram que iriam para o Beco Diagonal com o Pó de Flú em quinze minutos.

— Aqui está a lista de materiais – entregou Gina o pergaminho com o que deveriam usar para o ano letivo. - E Stuart, sua mãe disse que você está com a chave de ouro do seu cofre.

— Sim, estou – confirmou o garoto.

— A mamãe não vai? - perguntou Lílian.

— Não – disse Gina com a voz pastosa. – Vou ficar e ajudar a vovó com a casa..

— Gina, ficou o tempo todo trancado nessa casa – A Sra. Weasley disse –, deveria sair um pouco.

— Depois eu vou passar na casa de Gui e Fleur – Gina disse olhando para sua mãe enigmaticamente.

Quinze minutos depois, Rony, Hermione e os garotos estavam na frente da lareira para partir. Lílian e Hugo ficariam já que não viam motivo para ir a um lugar onde não comprariam nada para eles.

— No ano que vem nós vamos – afirmou Hugo –, daí vamos comprar nossos materiais também.

Depois de rodopiarem por lareiras e se encherem de cinzas, eles estavam saindo do Caldeirão Furado para a passagem que levava ao Beco Diagonal.

Havia muitos bruxos apressados levando sacolas, quase não dava para andar no meio de tanta gente. As lojas estavam um caos e bruxos se empurravam por toda parte.

— Ai, desculpe – pediu Alvo a um bruxo que não teve como não esbarrar.

— Tudo bem, Alvo Potter.

Alvo olhou para o bruxo que sabia o seu nome e se deparou com Peter Diviner, o artesão das varinhas Olivaras. Ele era um bruxo aproximadamente de vinte e cinco anos, tinha cabelos pretos, olhos prateados e um rosto bondoso.

— Alvo Potter – disse Peter –, varinha de carvalho, trinta e um centímetros, pena de fênix, uma varinha especial em minha opinião. E você James Potter; pena de fênix, vinte e nove centímetros, salgueiro e boa para feitiços. Srta. Rose Weasley; pelo de unicórnio, cerejeira, vinte e sete centímetros. Olha o Sr. Longbottom está aqui também; marfim, fio de corda de coração de dragão e vinte e oito centímetros.

— Ora vamos parar de falar de tipos de varinhas nessa multidão – disse Rony irritado olhando para Peter.

— Imagino que seja Ronald Weasley e sua mulher, não? - perguntou o rapaz educadamente - Não sei a varinha de vocês porque foi meu falecido tio-avô que as vendeu. Não tivemos oportunidade de nos conhecer, já que a avó da Srta. Rose Weasley é quem a estava acompanhando quando comprou sua varinha.

— Exatamente, e vejo que herdou a memória do Sr. Olivaras também, e você ainda é tão jovem – disse Hermione impressionada com a lembrança do artesão de varinhas.

— Vamos para o Gringotes de uma vez – disse Rony irritado com aquele "empurra-empurra".

— Eu os acompanho, estou indo para lá também – disse Peter parecendo não se importar com Rony.

Eles foram juntos ao grande edifício branco que era o Gringotes. Quando passaram pela porta de bronze e depois a de prata do Gringotes para chegar à recepção, eles procuraram um duende desocupado, mas não acharam nenhum. Tiveram que enfrentar uma enorme fila até serem atendidos.

James não parava de olhar para Peter e Alvo percebeu que ele estava se segurando para não falar algo. Peter parecia ter notado, então olhou para James e esse se viu refletindo nos olhos prateados do bruxo.

— Gostaria de falar algo, Sr. Potter? - perguntou Peter.

James olhou para Rony e Hermione que também o observavam, realmente queria fazer uma pergunta, mas não naquele lugar com tanta gente. Então ele fez um sinal negativo para Peter que concordou com a cabeça.

Depois que conseguiram finalmente falar com um duende, eles foram conduzidos para seus cofres. Os garotos não podiam deixar de reparar que Rony fazia uma cara de quem não estava gostando do passeio.

Quando saíram do Gringotes foram tomados pelos raios de sol e Rony parecia agradecer por aquilo. Rose não pode deixar de perguntar a seu pai o porquê da cara de desgosto enquanto estavam nos cofres.

— É porque aquele lugar me traz más lembranças - disse Rony –, ainda sinto a minha pele arder quando olho para o ouro no cofre.

Os meninos que não entenderam nada do que Rony quis dizer então preferiram nem tocar no assunto de novo.

— Gostariam de tomar um sorvete? - convidou Peter olhando para os garotos.

— Ah, acho que não vai ser possível – disse Hermione.

— É só um sorvete – pediu Rose.

— É, está calor mesmo – disse Rony. – Acho que podemos tomar um.

Eles conseguiram achar lugares para se sentarem na sorveteria Florean Fortescue (o que foi uma sorte) e começaram a observar os bruxos indo de lá para cá na rua parecendo totalmente sem rumo. Depois que cada um escolheu o sabor de sua preferência eles começaram a falar das coisas estranhas que estavam acontecendo e como as pessoas pareciam despreocupadas ali.

James ainda olhava para Peter como se sua coragem não fosse o bastante para falar o que estava querendo; Peter olhou para o garoto novamente.

— Não posso deixar de notar, Sr. Potter – disse Peter olhando James –, que você quer me falar algo.

— Na verdade eu quero perguntar algo – respondeu James inseguro. - O senhor sabe tudo sobre varinhas, imagino.

— Sim, é claro – sorriu Peter. - Estudei muito tempo com meu tio-avô sobre esse assunto.

— Então… O senhor sabe onde está a Varinha Anciã? - perguntou James de uma só vez.

Rony se engasgou com seu sorvete de amora e Hermione olhou para James de forma desconcertada, mas Alvo, Rose e Stuart olharam para Peter ansiosos.

— Ah… receio que não – disse Peter dando um sorriso.

— Como vão os negócios, Diviner? - perguntou Rony mudando completamente de assunto.

Peter Diviner olhou para Rony surpreso, era óbvio que tinha percebido a urgência na voz de Rony para mudar o assunto da conversa.

— Vão bem, Sr. Weasley – respondeu Peter com as sobrancelhas franzidas. - Tão bons que estou sendo ameaçado por isso.

— O quê? - exclamou Hermione.

— Sim – confirmou Peter calmamente. - Stofius Gregorovitch, sobrinho do antigo dono do estabelecimento Gregorovitch, tem me ameaçado por esses dias.

— Como assim? - perguntou Rony deixando seu sorvete de lado.

— É que os bruxos do mundo todo vêm comprar varinhas comigo, até mesmo o do país dele.

— Mas ele deve ser denunciado – disse Hermione. – Que tipo de bruxo iria ameaçar outro porque os seus lucros diminuíram?

— Um bruxo perigoso – respondeu Rony.

Rony e Hermione trocaram olhares rápidos, pareciam que tinham recebido uma resposta que estava na cara deles.

— O quê foi? - perguntou Rose.

— Nada – disse Hermione rápido. – Desculpe Sr. Diviner, mas temos que ir agora. Se continuar a receber ameaças entre em contado conosco.

Eles se levantaram da mesa e estavam lutando para passar entre centenas de bruxos fazendo suas compras. Retornaram pela passagem que levava para o Caldeirão Furado.

— O que a gente está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Alvo.

— Tenho que ir para o Ministério da Magia falar com seu pai – disse Rony.

— Sabe o que fazer, não é Rony? - perguntou Hermione.

— Sim é claro – respondeu Rony. - Pode ficar com eles sozinha?

Hermione assentiu com a cabeça. Rony deu um rodopio e aparatou do lugar deixando os garotos sozinhos com uma Hermione pensativa.

— O que papai vai falar com o tio Harry? - perguntou Rose, mas não teve resposta de sua mãe.

Logo depois, eles voltaram para o Beco Diagonal para começar suas compras o mais rápido possível. James havia encontrado seu amigo Doug, mas não pode acompanhá-lo porque Hermione estava com pressa para voltar para casa.

James, Alvo, Rose e Stuart não aproveitaram o passeio como haviam imaginado. Hermione estava com tanta pressa que quase esqueceu a sacola com os livros de sua filha na Floreios e Borrões.

Quando chegaram em casa, Hermione nem havia saído da lareira e foi para fora d'A Toca, onde em um determinado ponto aparatou.

— O que deu nela? - perguntou Gina para os garotos que ergueram os ombros.

Apenas a noite que James, Alvo, Rose e Stuart ficaram sabendo o que Rony queria tanto falar com Harry.

Quando os garotos foram se deitar, os adultos estavam conversando na sala. Alvo tinha pegado a Capa da Invisibilidade e desceu até lá embaixo para escutar o que eles estavam falando.

Estava um pouco escuro nas escadas e, quase descendo o último degrau, Alvo deu uma escorregada e fez um pouco de barulho. Por um momento ele pensou ter visto seu pai olhar na sua direção, mas Harry continuou a falar.

— Não há nenhum sinal de Stofius Gregorovitch.

— Mas vocês têm certeza que ele está envolvido com a distribuição de varinhas aos Comensais da Morte? - perguntou a Sra. Weasley.

— É claro – respondeu Rony. – Os artesões mais famosos são os que vêm da família dos Olivaras e dos Gregorovitch. Mas sabemos que Diviner não seria capaz de uma coisa dessas.

— E por que Gregorovitch está desaparecido? - perguntou Gina – Vocês não acham que ele pode ter sido capturado.

— Duvido muito, Gina – disse Hermione. – Alguém que manda ameaças ultimamente não pode ter sido capturado.

— Ele está reunindo força igual ao Lorde das Trevas – disse o Sr. Weasley com uma expressão preocupada. – Não podemos deixá-lo ganhar mais território ou o passado pode se repetir.

— Locomotor Mortis! - disse Harry de repente.

Alvo havia tropeçado nos seus próprios pés e caiu de cara no chão, deixando suas pernas à mostra.

— Alvo? - perguntou Gina apontando a varinha para seu filho e desfazendo o feitiço que Harry havia feito.

Alvo se levantou e tirou a capa de seu rosto, estava muito vermelho e olhava sem graça para todos na sala.

— Como sabia que eu estava aqui? - perguntou para seu pai. Estava admirado da forma rápida com que Harry havia sacado a varinha.

— Andei por anos com essa capa – disse Harry sorrindo para seu filho. – E também você se denunciou com o degrau da escada.

— Pelo menos eu descobri que é o Gregorovitch que está ajudando os Comensais da Morte com as varinhas.

— Pra cama, Alvo – mandou Gina com um sorriso.

— Vocês não podem esconder segredos por muito tempo – resmungou Alvo batendo os pés enquanto subia as escadas. - Eu ainda vou descobrir tudo.

E Alvo foi para o quarto chateado, mas, pelo menos, conseguiu descobrir alguma coisa e poderia contar aos outros que o esperavam ansiosos.

— Eis o filho de Harry Potter – disse o Sr. Weasley dando risada.


	17. Capítulo 17

Todos os direitos vão para J. K. Rowling criadora da Saga Harry Potter

E a Rafael G. Penas, Criador das Crônicas de Hogwarts

* * *

 **Capítulo 17 – O Cargo Amaldiçoado**

Os últimos dias n'A Toca foram bem tranquilos. Harry e Gina voltaram a ser um casal feliz, o que deixava James, Alvo e Lílian felizes também. Alvo também recebeu mais uma carta de Hagrid dando notícias de Griddy, o grifo que ganhou no ano passado.

—Hagrid disse que ele está voando com mais altitude que antes e cresceu bem pouco – comentou Alvo no café da manhã.

—Grifos crescem bem devagar mesmo – disse Hermione. – Tenho curiosidade em conhecer seu grifo.

—Quem será que McGonagall vai colocar como professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? - perguntou Stuart.

—Seja lá quem for não vai ficar mais que um ano – disse Rony com a boca cheia de ovos mexidos. – Pensei que a maldição acabaria quando ele foi morto, Harry.

Harry olhou para Rony e não respondeu, as crianças estavam olhando para ele com a boca aberta. Sempre pensavam que era apenas uma história que o cargo de professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas estava amaldiçoado.

—Acabar quando ele morreu? - repetiu James – Voldemort amaldiçoou o cargo por acaso?

Harry não tinha outra escolha senão falar sobre o assunto que tentava esquecer por vinte anos; o seu inimigo e antigo Lord das Trevas, Voldemort.

—É, ele realmente amaldiçoou o cargo – disse Harry sem animação. – Ele pediu para lecionar essa disciplina uma vez, mas o professor Dumbledore, é claro, nunca o aceitou.

—E a partir daí o cargo nunca foi ocupado por muito tempo – disse Gina.

—O que houve com os professores de vocês na época? – perguntou Stuart.

—Vamos ver – disse Rony coçando a cabeça. – O primeiro foi Quirell, ele usava um turbante ridículo para esconder o Voldemort na cabeça e acabou morrendo na nossa aventura resgatando a Pedra Filosofal.

—Pedra Filosofal? - perguntou James, Alvo e Stuart juntos enquanto Rose e Lílian deram gritinhos enojadas de imaginarem um homem com outro na cabeça.

—Você nunca contou para seus filhos sobre a pedra? - perguntou Hermione para Harry.

—Eu conto para eles depois – disse Rose –, continue pai.

—O segundo foi Lockhart, o que eu mais odiava. Acabou perdendo a memória na Câmara Secreta.

—Já ouvi fala dessa Câmara, mas nunca soube que vocês estiveram lá — disse James bravo para seu pai.

—O terceiro foi o Lupin, nosso melhor professor.

—O pai de Teddy? - perguntou Alvo.

—Acho que seu pai deve ter contado pelo menos sobre a nossa aventura quando acreditávamos que Sirius era um assassino e como Harry nos livrou dos Dementadores, não?

—Ah, pelo menos uma coisa o senhor contou para nós, não é pai? - disse James sorrindo – Sei tudo sobre o Sirius Black.

—E por que o pai de Teddy deixou de ser professor? - perguntou Hugo.

—Porque o idiota do Snape o denunciou – disse Rony. - Disse que ele era lobisomem.

—Opa, Rony – disse Harry pela primeira vez desde que seus antigos professores foram mencionados. – Snape deixou escapar.

—Nem vem, meu camarada – retrucou Rony. – Você odiava o Snape e só tem um respeito por ele só porque você descobriu que ele trabalhava para Dumbledore. Mas Snape sempre foi um completo imbecil, lembra de tudo o que ele nos fez passar ou que atormentava o Sirius?

Harry nem respondeu. Tudo o que Rony disse era verdade, mas não queria que Snape fosse lembrado como o perverso professor de Poções.

—Quem foi o quarto professor? - perguntou Lílian.

—Olho-Tonto Moddy, ou não, porque ele não era ele – disse Rony coçando a cabeça de novo.

—O que o Rony quer dizer é que um comensal estava se passando como Alastor Moddy – esclareceu Hermione.

—E o quinto? - perguntou Hugo.

—Dessa é melhor nem comentar – disse Harry. – Dolores Umbridge, uma mulher com cara de sapo e que tirou Dumbledore de seu cargo de diretor pó pouco tempo para atormentar os alunos.

James e Alvo olharam para seu pai surpresos. Nunca tinham ouvido Harry falar mal de ninguém e essa Umbridge deveria ser uma má pessoa.

—Hoje em dia eu não tenho mais as marcas nas costas da minha mão porque consegui apagá-las anos depois – continuou Harry –, mas ela me forçava a escrever com meu próprio sangue: "Não devo contar mentiras". Hoje em dia ela trabalha no Ministério da Magia…ainda.

—Contar mentiras?- repetiu Lílian.

—Ela não acreditava, ou melhor, ela fingia não acreditar que Voldemort havia voltado – disse Gina.

—O último foi o intolerante Severo Snape — continuou Rony. – Quando a escola voltou a funcionar, depois daquela guerra contra Voldemort, teve uma série de professores até chegar ao Scrimgeour. Espero que coloquem alguém melhor esse ano para vocês.

Harry fez um barulhinho com a boca dando a entender que não estava concordando com seu amigo sobre Snape.

—Devo admitir, Snape foi muito cruel – Hermione falou com os olhos em Harry. – Aquele dia em que meus dentes cresceram, ele me tratou como um animal.

—Ele sempre nos humilhava e roubava para a Sonserina – continuou Rony –, mas no fim acabava se dando mal.

—Está bem, chega de conversa e vamos para o trabalho Rony, você também Mione – disse Harry se levantando.

Harry, Rony e Hermione saíram da cozinha deixando o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, Gina e os garotos. Alvo não estava muito bem depois daquela conversa.

Por que seu pai havia colocado o segundo nome dele de Severo sendo que a pessoa que tinha esse nome havia feito tanto mal ao seu próprio pai e seus tios?

Ele sentia orgulho de seu primeiro nome, Alvo, que sabia ser em homenagem ao grande diretor de Hogwarts, mas Severo... ele só sabia que era porque seu pai tinha alguma admiração por ele.

—Ainda bem que eu não tenho o nome desse cara, não é Al? - disse James parecendo ler a mente de seu irmão. – Eu tenho o nome do nosso avô e do padrinho do papai.

Alvo desejava mudar de nome. Se Severo Snape foi tão ruim assim ele não queria carregar o nome dele, e, além disso, ele teve uma pequena amostra de como o antigo professor era quando estava na diretória de Hogwarts. Por que não se chamar Sirius como seu irmão ou poderia ter o nome de seu avô materno também, Arthur?

— Olha Alvo – disse Gina carinhosamente para seu filho –, Snape realmente foi uma pessoa amarga, mas ele, de certa maneira, fez seu pai se tornar forte. Você sabia que seu pai aprendeu o Feitiço de Desarmar com ele?

—Não.

—E sem o Snape nunca Voldemort seria derrotado.

Alvo ficou aliviado com as palavras da sua mãe. Seu pai nunca colocaria um nome no seu filho de alguém que não era importante.

Finalmente o dia para regressar à Hogwarts havia chegado. O dia estava com nuvens carregadas, e os raios e trovões anunciavam a chuva que logo chegaria. Mas com o tempo bom ou não, todos estavam muito agitados e corriam em todas as direções para confirmar se tinham pegado todos seus pertences.

—Alvo você está esquecendo a Celeste! – disse Lílian levando uma gaiola com uma coruja parda que pertencia a Alvo.

—Obrigado Lily.

Depois que todos estavam prontos e se despediram do Sr. e da Sra. Weasley, eles embarcaram nos dois carros que iriam levá-los, um dirigido por Rony e o outro por Harry.

—Tem certeza que pegou o jeito de dirigir, Rony? - perguntou Harry olhando Rony colocar o cinto de segurança atrapalhado.

—É claro que sim, sem problema.

Quando restava apenas dez minutos para onze horas, eles haviam chagado na estação de King's Cross onde atravessaram a barreira mágica entre a plataforma nove e dez.

Faltava muito pouco tempo para se despedir, o trem já estava soltando fumaça. Antes de entrarem no trem, Harry pegou Alvo e James para um canto.

—Escutem, não quero que cometam o mesmo erro do ano passado em não me avisar de nada.

—Está bem pai – disse James entediado querendo subir no trem rápido.

—Podem se comunicar comigo pelo espelho.

—Está certo pai – disse Alvo.

Harry olhou para eles atentamente, depois olhou para trás onde Rony, Hermione e Gina estavam se despedindo dos outros.

—Escutem, se alguém estiver rondando os terrenos… Quero que vigiem algo pra mim.

—O quê? - perguntaram James e Alvo.

—Sabem o túmulo do professor Dumbledore? Quero que me avisem se alguém se aproximar demais.

—Por que alguém mexeria num túmulo, pai? – perguntou James fazendo careta.

—Prometem que irão me avisar?

Os dois concordaram com a cabeça, mas não sabiam o porquê de vigiar algo em que estava um cadáver.

—Vamos logo vocês dois! – chamou Gina.

James e Alvo foram até a sua mãe e receberam um beijo e um abraço dela, o que os deixou com vergonha.

—Mãe, na frente de todos não - disse James.

—Prometam que sempre vão cuidar um do outro? - perguntou Gina sorrindo radiante para seus dois filhos.

—É claro, não se preocupe com o Al – disse James cutucando o irmão.

—Não só do Alvo, James, mas de Lílian também.

—Mas Lily estará com você e o papai – disse Alvo não entendendo.

—Prometem? - perguntou Gina olhando para eles com atenção.

Os dois concordaram com a cabeça novamente. Gina deu outro beijo neles e os dois entraram no trem que estava começando a se locomover. Viram seus pais se afastarem até que sumiram em uma curva.

Eles procuraram uma cabine vazia, o que era difícil no momento. James havia encontrado Doug e se despediu de Alvo, Rose e Stuart. Quando os três conseguiram achar uma cabine vazia, Alvo contou para Rose e Stuart o que seu pai e depois a sua mãe fizeram ele e James prometerem.

—Bem, o que a tia Gina fez vocês prometerem faz sentido – disse Rose pensativa –, mas não fez muito sentido o que o tio Harry mandou.

A viagem estava indo muito bem para eles, até que Escórpio Malfoy parou na porta da cabine com seus amigos Dora, Perkins e Bull.

—E aí – disse Escórpio abrindo a porta da cabine –, estão com medo?

—Medo do que retardado? – perguntou Rose com grosseria – Só se for dessa sua cara de vampiro com dor de barriga.

—Devem estar com medo de morrer, bobinha – disse Dora com sua voz irritante. – Um bruxo das trevas deve querer se vingar de vocês, não?

—Francamente – disse Stuart –, será que vocês não têm mais nada que fazer?

—O que é Longbottom? - grunhiu Perkins – Você acha que pode nos enfrentar?

—Se eu posso? - riu Stuart – É claro.

—É mesmo? - perguntou Escórpio debochando. – Soube que não sabe segurar nem uma varinha direito.

—Sei sim, é assim… – disse Stuart tirando a varinha de sua jaqueta. -Conjunctivitius!

Fagulhas voaram para os olhos de Escórpio que gritou loucamente. Dora saiu da cabine dando apoio a Escórpio, enquanto Perkins e Bull iam para cima de Stuart mas pensaram melhor ao ver a varinha de Alvo e Rose apontadas para eles.

—Vai ter volta – disse Bull.

Os três caíram na gargalhada ao ver a cara de medo de Perkins e Bull ao saírem da cabine correndo para onde Dora e Escórpio haviam ido. Dava para ouvir os gritos de Escórpio ainda pelo corredor.

—Muito bem Stuart, você foi ótimo – disse Rose.

—Obrigado – Stuart fez uma breve reverencia antes de guardar a varinha no bolso.

Depois de terem comprado doces da senhora que passava com o carrinho, Rose foi explorar as outras cabines enquanto Alvo e Stuart trocavam de vestes.

—Victoire pretende fazer o que agora? – Stuart perguntou.

Victoire era a prima de Alvo e Rose. Ela era monitora em Hogwarts, mas tinha completado seus estudos na escola.

—Ela não sabe – Alvo respondeu encolhendo os ombros. – Ela sempre foi uma boa aluna, mas agora que ela está em casa eu duvido que queira perder essa folga. Victoire sempre foi mimada demais, não precisa ganhar seu próprio dinheiro para ter tudo o que quer.

Quando Rose voltou, ela estava vestida com o uniforme e tinha uma expressão triste no rosto que não agradou nem um pouco seus amigos.

—O que houve? - perguntou Alvo pensando que Escórpio tinha feito algo.

—Descobri que aquela elfa doméstica chamada Wink morreu de velha.

—Foi melhor assim, não? - disse Alvo que se expressou mal com sua prima. – Eu quero dizer, ela estava fraca e um pouco descontrolada.

—A mamãe disse que conhecia ela – disse Rose. - Ela pertencia a um bruxo que a abandonou e desde então ela ficou assim, triste.

Depois de muito conversar, Alvo e Stuart tinham tirado a elfa da cabeça de Rose. A viagem estava sendo acompanhada por um temporal, mas assim que a noite caiu à chuva começou a cessar lentamente. Na altura em que finalmente o trem parou o céu estava limpo.

Alvo, Rose e Stuart estavam se lembrando quando desceram nervosos no ano passado enquanto olhavam para os alunos novos que desciam do trem com caras pálidas.

—Crianças, que saudades!

Hagrid, o guarda-caças, havia abraçado os três garotos de surpresa. Depois de quase quebrarem os ossos deles Hagrid os largou.

—Como vai, Hagrid? - perguntou Alvo massageando as costelas – E o Griddy?

—Ele vai ficar feliz ao ver você. Mas agora deixa voltar para o meu trabalho.

Como de costume, Hagrid conduziria os alunos novos pelos barcos que atravessavam o lago. Os alunos veteranos chegariam a Hogwarts em carruagens.

—Eu queria saber como são os testrálios – disse Stuart. – Meu pai disse que pode vê-los.

—Meu pai também – disse Alvo. - Mas só quem viu a morte de perto consegue ver esse tipo de criatura, não é?

—Sim – respondeu Stuart –, mas se for assim prefiro continuar não vendo.

Estava um pouco frio devido à chuva anterior naquela noite e os alunos saíram correndo das carruagens para o castelo aquecido. Quando Alvo chegou na portaria do castelo, teve a sensação de que jogaram água gelada nele. Tinha atravessado um fantasma.

—Oh, mil perdões jovem Potter – disse Nick Quase Sem Cabeça que estava passando.

—Não foi nada – disse Alvo esfregando os braços gelados.

—Espero que vocês tenham se divertido nas férias.

Eles acompanharam o fantasma e se dirigiram na mesa da Grifinória. Nick estava um pouco irritado com sua cabeça que não parava no lugar.

—Essa porcaria deveria cair – disse o fantasma balançando a cabeça.

—Ai Nick, isso é nojento – disse Rose dando risada.

—Oh, desculpem por isso.

Stuart estava olhando para a mesa dos professores e viu uma mulher sentada onde, no ano passado, era ocupada pelo Scrimgeour.

Ele cutucou Alvo e Rose e indicou a mulher. Ela tinha um cabelo loiro curto, olhos castanhos e uma cara de poucos amigos. Também vestia um longo vestido vermelho com babados.

—Que mulher é aquela? – perguntou Rose rindo da roupa da desconhecida.

—Ela é a professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas de vocês esse ano – respondeu Nick.

—Qual é o nome dela? - perguntou Rose ainda rindo da mulher.

—Atena Valmert.

Algum tempo depois, Jorge tinha entrado com os alunos novos e, na frente da mesa dos professores, estava o Chapéu Seletor em um banquinho.

Alvo não sabia explicar, mas achou que a Seleção das Casas passou mais rápido do que quando ele estava sendo escolhido ano passado.

Finalmente a Profª. Minerva McGonagall se levantou e todos os alunos pararam de conversar e prestaram atenção nela.

—Desejo as boas vindas a todos. Que os alunos novos se sintam em casa e os alunos velhos continuem mantendo a ordem na escola.

—Isso vai ser difícil – disse James baixinho.

"Sei que andam acontecendo coisas estranhas ultimamente, mas espero que esse ano tudo corra bem. Não quero ver alunos rondando a Floresta Proibida e…

—É proibido artigos da Zonko's e fazer magia nos corredores – completou James numa voz perfeita de McGonagall e fazendo seus colegas rirem.

"Quero também que deem as boas vindas a nossa nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Atena Valmert."

Os alunos bateram palmas para a professora com pouca animação. Atena também retribuiu o gesto com um aceno de cabeça muito sem graça.

Em um instante os pratos de ouro se encheram de comida. Todos estavam comendo alegremente, exceto Alvo que olhava para a sua nova professora.

Todos os professores não ficam muito tempo nesse cargo, por que com ela seria diferente? Será que ela resistiria? Perguntou-se Alvo.


	18. Capítulo 18

Todos os direitos vão para J. K. Rowling criadora da Saga Harry Potter

E a Rafael G. Penas, Criador das Crônicas de Hogwarts

* * *

 **Capítulo 18 – Enervo**

Alvo estava aborrecido porque fazia três dias que estava em Hogwarts mas não tinha tempo para ir à cabana de Hagrid ver Griddy.

—Sexta você pode ir – lembrou Stuart – Temos um horário vago.

Na quinta-feira eles tinham a primeira aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas com a professora Atena. James já tinha ido a uma de suas aulas e recebeu uma detenção.

—Como você pode levar uma detenção na primeira semana? - perguntou Rose para James.

—A culpa é daquela idiota – respondeu o garoto. - Ela venho com uma história de querer duelar e acabou se dando mal comigo.

—Ela não pode te dar uma detenção por isso – disse Stuart.

—Depois que eu a derrotei na frente da sala toda ela disse que eu estava conversando demais e depois ela me deu a detenção.

—Aposto que estava se gabando pra sala – riu Alvo.

—Ela vem querer me lançar uma azaração ou sei lá o que para desenergizar que eu nunca vi e se deu mal, bem feito.

Então os três foram para a sala de DCAT que não era mais dada nas masmorras e sim na sala do segundo andar. Anteriormente, quando a sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas estava na pose de Scrimgeour, ela era dominada pela escuridão e não tinha nada para a decoração. Já Atena tinha uma sala mais iluminada e, para decorar sua sala, usou pôsteres de bruxos com caras malignas apontando as varinhas um para o outro. Na mesa da professora tinha um baita troféu de ouro com dois bruxos apontando varinhas para o céu.

—Bom dia, alunos – disse Atena.

Rose teve que se segurar para não dar risada, não só pelo vestido roxo cheio de brilho da professora, mas pela voz da mulher que era fina e estridente.

—Meu nome – continuou a professora – é Atena Valmert. Fui ganhadora de Duelo de Bruxos três vezes seguida em Tinworth.

A bruxa deu um enorme sorriso para os alunos. Ela revelou seus dentes que eram muito amarelos, o que fez Rose quase ter um ataque.

—Tinworth não deve ter bruxos tão talentosos assim – sussurrou Rose com lágrimas nos olhos.

Dessa vez Alvo e Stuart também tiveram que segurar a risada. A professora estava andando pela sala ainda falando de sua vitória.

—Eu quero passar o meu conhecimento de duelo para vocês. – disse ela num gesto abrangendo os alunos – Venham aqui na frente.

Os alunos saíram de seus lugares e depois Atena acenou a varinha fazendo as carteiras se afastarem.

—Se separem em pares – mandou a professora com sua voz estridente.

Logo os alunos estavam em duplas olhando um para a cara do outro e apontando as varinhas. Rose duelaria com Stuart e Alvo com Dereck Toger, um menino negro e alto fascinado por quadribol.

—Wingardium Leviosa! - disse Alvo fazendo a varinha de seu adversário voar.

—Não assim, Sr. Potter! - gritou a Prof.ª Atena vindo na direção de Alvo e Dereck – Esperava um desarmamento mais complexo de você garoto. Já você, Sr. Toger, é lamentável que seja desarmado de tal forma.

Os alunos tinham parado de duelar para olhar a professora empurrar Dereck e apontar a varinha para Alvo.

—Quero que duele comigo, Sr. Potter – disse Atena com a voz mais estridente possível.

—Certo – concordou Alvo inseguro.

—Enervo! - gritou a mulher.

Alvo não teve tempo nem de pensar, sua cabeça estava girando e estava se sentindo fraco. Olhava para a sua professora mas estava tudo embaçado e achava que ia desmaiar.

—Expel…expell…

Alvo não tinha força para segurar a varinha e muito menos para desarmar Atena que parecia não querer cessar a maldição.

—Pare!

Rose segurou seu primo para não cair no chão enquanto a Prof.ª Atena finalmente tinha parado de desenergizar e estava com uma cara de preocupada olhando para Alvo.

—Oh, me desculpe Sr. Potter, acho que me empolguei demais.

—Se empolgou demais? - gritou Rose olhando feio para sua professora. – Você quase o matou!

—Ora não exagere Srta. Weasley – disse Atena de uma forma inocente que deixava sua voz mais insuportável.

—Você é um mostro! - gritou mais alto Rose.

—Já chega Srta. Weasley! - gritou a professora fazendo eco na sala – Dez pontos a menos para Grifinória e detenção. Vai fazer companhia para seu primo mais velho essa noite.

Rose olhou para Alvo que estava muito branco como se o sangue não circulasse no seu rosto.

—Enervate! - disse Atena apontando a varinha para Alvo novamente.

A cor do rosto de Alvo tinha voltado ao normal e não estava mais se sentindo tão fraco, embora continuasse um pouco tonto.

—Essa é uma aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas – disse Atena para turma. – Se acham que não são fortes o suficiente, não devem vir nas minhas aulas. E qualquer reclamação… A Prof.ª. Minerva sabe como eu trabalho. Estão dispensados agora.

Alvo, Rose e Stuart saíram da aula atraindo a atenção dos outros. Rose estava muito vermelha, como se fosse explodir.

—Eu devia contar a Minerva – disse ela.

—Mas você ouviu a Prof.ª Valmert falando que não ia importar – disse Stuart olhando para Alvo ainda com tontura.

—Mas aquilo era magia negra! - exasperou Rose – Se ela continuasse a manter a maldição, Alvo poderia ter morrido.

—Mas ela tem o direito de nos mostrar, não é? - disse Alvo.

Rose olhou para ele estupefata. Não estava acreditando que até seu primo estava defendendo a atitude da professora.

—Sim, eu acho que sim – disse Rose. – Mas não o direito de aplicar em um aluno.

Alvo não respondeu, não estava em condições para isso. Estava decidido que contaria para James o que acontece para ter uma terceira opinião.

—É, eu sei – disse James que estava escutando a história de seu irmão no almoço. – Ela também usou isso em mim.

—O quê? – exclamou Rose.

—Só que não conseguiu – disse James rindo. – Usei um feitiço de proteção que eu inventei.

—Como? - perguntaram Alvo, Rose e Stuart.

—Sim, eu inventei – repetiu James. – No ano passado eu tinha aprendido sozinho o Feitiço Escudo. Mas eles têm seus pontos fracos, então eu os adaptei.

James olhou para as caras surpresas que o miravam. Era quase impossível que um bruxo com treze anos de idade descobrisse um feitiço sozinho.

—Você é louco James? - perguntou Rose exasperada – Não se deve experimentar um feitiço não aprovado pelo Ministério da Magia.

—Ah, e tirar todo o meu crédito por algo que eu inventei? - retrucou ele – Nem pensar.

—Como aprendeu isso? - perguntou Alvo.

—Aperfeiçoei esse feitiço nesses poucos dias que estamos em Hogwarts, na Sala Precisa. Comecei a praticá-lo mesmo no ano letivo passado.

—Você já entrou na Sala Precisa? - perguntou Alvo.

Ele sabia que a Sala Precisa era uma sala no sétimo andar que se transformava em um lugar daquilo que se precisava.

—Mas é claro – respondeu James com a boca cheia de galinha.

—Vai me ensinar? - perguntou Alvo.

—É claro, mas só para os três – James indicou Alvo, Rose e Stuart.

Alvo se engasgou com o seu suco de abóbora, nunca esperava que seu irmão respondesse sim. Ele tinha certeza que era uma brincadeira.

—Mas depois – disse James -, ainda preciso pegar o jeito totalmente.

—Por que vai nos ensinar? - perguntou Alvo desconfiado.

—Só estou fazendo o que mamãe pediu – disse James limpando a boca com guardanapo. – Estou te protegendo.

Falando isso James saiu da mesa deixando seu irmão impressionado. Então Stuart cutucou Alvo e apontou com o dedo para a mesa dos professores.

Zabini estava conversando animado com Atena que parecia nem prestar atenção no que seu colega falava.

—A julgar pela cara de bobo – disse Stuart –, deve estar apaixonado por ela.

—É bom ele ter cuidado ou vai acabar com seus poderes drenados pela maldição favorita da nossa professora – riu Alvo com sarcasmo.


	19. Capítulo 19

Todos os direitos vão para J. K. Rowling criadora da Saga Harry Potter

E a Rafael G. Penas, Criador das Crônicas de Hogwarts

* * *

 **Capítulo 19 – A Escapada para Hogsmeade**

Outubro havia chegado e Hagrid estava regando abóboras para ficarem enormes até o Dia das Bruxas. Ele estava mais contende do que o normal, já que suas aulas estavam sendo motivos de elogios entre os alunos. Um dia ele pediu permissão para Alvo porque queria apresentar Griddy em uma de suas aulas.

—É claro – concordou Alvo. – É uma pena eu não ter Trato das Criaturas Mágicas ainda.

—Pode escolher minha matéria ano que vem – lembrou Hagrid que além de ser guarda-caças era o professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.

Alvo já teve a chance de rever seu grifo novamente e Hagrid tinha razão, Griddy não havia crescido muito, sua altura estava na mesma que do joelho de Alvo.

Muitos alunos estavam bem animados para a visita em Hogsmeade que estava marcada para o Dia das Bruxas. James, que nunca tinha ido à pequena aldeia, estava bem animado para visitar a Zonko Logros e brincadeiras e a Dedosdemel, a loja de doces.

—Pena que vocês não vão poder ir – disse James para Alvo, Rose e Stuart –, mas posso trazer algo da Dedosdemel.

—Isso é o que ele pensa – disse Alvo baixinho vendo seu irmão sair dando risadas com Doug.

—O que você está pensando? - perguntou Stuart.

\- Sei que é contra o regulamento, mas...

—Então esqueça – disse Rose antes de seu primo terminar. – Não vou fazer nada contra o regulamento, já levei uma detenção e não foi nada agradável.

—De noite eu falo o meu plano – disse Alvo para Stuart.

Estavam indo para mais uma aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, onde a Profª Atena estava sentada com um olhar perdido nem reparando nos alunos.

—Será que ela está apaixonada? - perguntou Stuart.

—Só espero que não seja por Zabini – disse Alvo dando risada. – Imagine o casal simpatia.

—Quero que prestem atenção – disse a professora saindo dos devaneios e se voltando para os alunos. - Quero que pratiquem azarações hoje.

Rose levantou a mão e a Prof.ª. Atena deu um sorrisinho para a menina com seus dentes amarelos e com uma cara de quem tenta ser simpática.

—Sim, Srta. Weasley?

—A senhora não deveria ensinar a combater algumas criaturas das trevas como fadas mordentes e bandinhos?

—Sei que você é filha de Hermione Granger, e os professores falam que é natural você ter herdado a inteligência dela que também era uma ótima aluna – disse a professora. - Bem minha querida, mas isso não tira o fato que eu sou a professora e que eu sou capacitada a estar aqui na frente ensinando. Concorda?

—Mas eu não quis…

—Quero ensinar a lutar, minha querida.

Rose olhou para ela como se ela a tivesse insultado. Sabia que a professora estava certa até um ponto de querer ensinar combate, mas era importante saber sobre criaturas que no futuro venham a ser problema.

Quando chegou a noite, muitos alunos estavam na sala comunal decidindo em que lugar iriam primeiro quando chegassem a Dedosdemel.

Rose assim que terminou seu dever de Herbologia se despediu dos garotos e foi se deitar. Alvo seguiu sua prima com o olhar até que ela tivesse desaparecido na escada.

—Stuart, você gostaria de ir para Hogsmeade comigo? - perguntou Alvo.

—É claro! Mas como poderíamos...

—Será que você se esqueceu que eu sou um dos donos da Capa de Invisibilidade?

Stuart ficou com um pouco na dúvida, mas queria ir à Hogsmeade, então aceitou a sugestão do amigo.

—Certo. Vamos usar o Mapa do Maroto também para sair.

—Mas como vamos escapar de Rose?

Alvo não tinha pensado na sua prima, com certeza ela não quereria sair de Hogwarts escondida. Eles teriam que pensar em outro plano para que ela não soubesse de nada, pelo menos enquanto estivessem saindo de Hogwarts.

Na manhã do Dia das Bruxas, todos os alunos acima do segundo ano estavam saindo em fila para visitar o povoado de Hogsmeade. Todos estavam alegres e carregando muitos galeões para gastar na Dedosdemel ou na Zonko.

—Que pena que não podemos ir – disse Rose.

—É, que pena – disse Alvo não conseguindo disfarçar um sorriso. – Eu vou à sala do tio Jorge, quero falar com ele.

—Vou junto então – disse Rose que não tinha nada para fazer.

—Não, eu preciso falar algo com ele sozinho – disse Alvo depressa. - A gente se vê depois.

Alvo saiu bem rápido do Saguão de Entrada. Não falaria com seu tio, na verdade iria para o dormitório onde teria que esperar Stuart.

—Eu vou me deitar, Rose – disse Stuart subindo as escadas. – Não dormi bem essa noite e quero descansar para a festa.

Rose tinha ficado sozinha olhando tristemente para o seu amigo. Stuart começou a correr até o retrato da Mulher Gorda que no momento estava dividindo o retrato e dando risada com uma amiga de cara pálida.

—Susto Soluçante – disse Stuart que entrou correndo para a sala comunal e em seguida para o seu dormitório.

—Foi bem rápido – disse Alvo já com a Capa de Invisibilidade e o Mapa do Maroto.

Os garotos entraram na capa e desceram para a passagem do retrato. Os dois olharam para a Mulher Gorda e a sua amiga, elas estavam dando altas risadas.

Quando estavam indo para o terceiro andar, depararam com Rose acompanhada de Lúcia Hunt e Alice Ruther. Não parecia tão contende ao andar com suas colegas, parecia que lutava para não sair correndo da companhia das duas.

—Não sei como você pode andar com aqueles garotos, Rose – disse Alice com um espelho nas mãos. - Nada contra o Alvo e o Stuart, mas você deveria andar mais com a gente.

E os passos delas iam morrendo à medida que se afastavam. Alvo e Stuart se olharam com uma cara de desânimo.

—Coitada da Rose – disse Stuart.

—A culpa é dela que não aceita quebrar as regras um pouquinho – retrucou Alvo voltando a caminhar.

Os dois olhavam para o mapa, os corredores estavam vazios e o Filch parecia estar nas masmorras. Então quando chegaram na estátua de uma bruxa com um olho só, o mapa mostrou, em cima dos bonecos intitulados Alvo Potter e Stuart Longbottom, a palavra "Dissendium".

—Dissendium – sussurrou Alvo batendo na estátua com a varinha.

A bruxa havia se aberto revelando uma passagem pequena demais para que Alvo e Stuart conseguissem entrar juntos.

—Vai você primeiro – disse Alvo olhando para o mapa para ver se não havia ninguém se aproximando.

Stuart saiu da Capa de Invisibilidade e escorregou pela entrada. Alvo deu mais uma olhada e viu que seu tio Jorge estava se aproximando. Ele entrou na passagem e caiu ao lado de Stuart.

—Lumus! - disse Alvo projetando luz da ponta de sua varinha. – Não vamos mais precisar do mapa daqui pra frente. "Malfeito Feito" - o pergaminho havia ficado branco outra vez e Alvo e Stuart caminharam pelo caminho misterioso.

Eles haviam dobrado a capa para que pudessem caminhar melhor. Depois de muito tempo e muitas curvas, a passagem começou a se elevar. Apareceram degraus muito gastos na qual os garotos subiram correndo de excitação.

—Ai! - exclamou Stuart massageando a cabeça – Está bloqueado.

—É um alçapão – disse Alvo olhando para o teto com o auxílio da luz da varinha, também estava ouvindo vozes. – Acho melhor colocarmos a capa de novo. Nox! – ele acrescentou apagando a luz da varinha.

Os dois entraram na capa novamente e empurraram o alçapão. Não havia ninguém no local que possuía muitos barris e enormes caixas.

—A julgar pelo que tem nessas caixas estamos na Dedosdemel – disse Stuart espiando uma caixa de Diabinhos negros de pimenta.

—Vamos para o andar de cima – sussurrou Alvo.

Os dois garotos subiram a escada que levava ao andar superior. Lentamente eles abriram a porta e se depararam com o balcão da Dedosdemel.

—Quanto será que custam os Sapos de creme de menta? - perguntou Stuart com um olhar de inveja para um garoto que comia alegremente.

—Olha o meu irmão – disse Alvo olhando para James acompanhado de Doug, Klaus e Máximo Loper.

Alvo conduziu Stuart até onde James estava. Doug estava com duas sacolas enormes carregadas de doces.

—Você vai passar mal se comer tudo isso – disse Klaus para Doug.

—Nem esquente, Doug tem um estômago de dragão – disse James. – Olha, Nugá Sangra-Nariz. Sabiam que foram meus tios que inventaram isso?

—Que tios? – perguntou Doug com a boca cheia de chocolate.

—Tio Fred e tio Jorge.

—O Prof. Weasley inventou isso? – Klaus disse chegando mais perto da prateleira para ver a descrição do Nugá Sangra-Nariz.

Enquanto os meninos se abaixavam para pegar os doces, Alvo cutucou seu irmão e tirou sua cabeça para que James o visse. Assim que James arregalou os olhos ao vê-lo, Alvo se escondeu rápido embaixo da capa.

—O que… - mas James se calou ao ver os outros.

—O que foi? - perguntou Klaus.

—Nada. Me esperem aqui, esqueci de pegar mais Feijõezinhos de todos os sabores.

James foi para um canto onde não tivesse alunos - nas prateleiras onde vendiam Pirulitos ácidos que faziam um buraco na língua.

—Você usou o Mapa do Maroto, não foi? - acusou James com o olhar perdido.

—Usei – respondeu Alvo coberto pela capa. - Eu quero me divertir também, Stuart também está aqui.

—E a Rose?

—Ela não queria violar o regulamento – disse Stuart oculto.

—Não culpo vocês dois, mas agora me deixa voltar para as compras.

—Não, James – disse Alvo. - Compre algumas coisas pra mim primeiro.

—Não sou seu elfo doméstico – James olhou para o lado onde um aluno da Lufa-Lufa o observava. – Está bem, mas tem que ser rápido.

James havia pegado os doces que Alvo e Stuart queriam, depois deram o dinheiro por debaixo da capa para que James pagasse.

—Pronto Alvo, agora vai para Hogwarts – mandou James entre os dentes.

—Nem pensar – disse Alvo que estava saindo da loja com Stuart.

Um vento gelado soprava a rua do povoado cheio de alunos de Hogwarts. Muitas vezes Alvo e Stuart tiveram que segurar com força a capa para que ela não voasse. Não ajudava nada as pequenas poças que se formavam na rua e que molhavam seus sapatos e suas meias.

—Acho melhor irmos para Hogwarts mesmo – disse Stuart tremendo com a meia encharcada após pisar em uma poça.

—Vamos na Zonko primeiro.

Quando estavam chegando na loja, Alvo viu a Prof.ª. Atena andar com pressa pela rua voltando pra Hogwarts.

—Vamos segui-la – sussurrou Alvo.

Stuart fez sinal negativo, mas Alvo estava empurrando a capa. Eles estavam a poucos passos dela e dava para ver que ela não estava feliz.

—Quanto tempo sem me ver e quando nos encontramos ele grita comigo – disse Atena com cara de choro. - Parece que está apenas me usando.

Stuart teve que colocar as mãos na boca para não rir. Alvo olhava para seu amigo indignado; se ele soltasse uma gargalhada Atena saberia que alguém a estava seguindo.

Depois de algum tempo, Atena parou no portão dos javalis alados de Hogwarts e abriu o portão com um toque da varinha.

—Aresto Momentum – murmurou Alvo e deixou o portão se fechar lentamente para poderem passar antes da porta se trancar.


	20. Capítulo 20

Todos os direitos vão para J. K. Rowling criadora da Saga Harry Potter

E a Rafael G. Penas, Criador das Crônicas de Hogwarts

* * *

 **Capítulo 20 – O Apanhador Substituto**

Novembro estava sendo um mês tranquilo apesar das aulas da Prof.ª. Atena que insistia em fazer os alunos duelarem. O pior é que continuava a usar a Maldição Desenergizante.

—Enervo! - gritava ela esganiçada.

Dessa vez não era só Alvo que saia das aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas com tontura, e sim os alunos em geral.

—Eu não aguento mais – disse Rose quando saiu da sala de DCAT com dor na cabeça –, ela não pode usar isso nos alunos, ela vai acabar matando alguém.

—Ela está descontando a raiva do namorado que a está usando – disse Stuart com pouca força para rir, se lembrando dos resmungos da professora quando estavam seguindo ela.

Rose olhou feio para Stuart, não havia gostado dos dois garotos terem deixado ela para trás em Hogwarts.

—Será que ela anda usando isso só nos alunos do segundo ano? - perguntou Alvo.

—Acho que não – respondeu Stuart fraco. – Seu irmão tem que ensinar aquele feitiço logo.

—Não sei – disse Rose. – Acho que é arriscado praticar um feitiço que não seja registrado no Ministério. Quero é falar com McGonagall sobre a brutalidade dessa mulher.

—Fale baixo Rose – advertiu Stuart –, ou vai acabar com outra detenção.

Rose nem queria ouvir a palavra detenção. Ela se sentia ainda mais cansada ao se lembrar que foi obrigada a arrumar arquivos antigos que pertenciam à professora.

—Ela é maluca mesmo – disse Rose. – Ela guarda arquivos sobre Durmstrang.

—Por que ela guardaria arquivos de Durmstrang? - perguntou Alvo.

—Acho que ela estudou lá – disse Rose. – Sei lá, parece que tem admiração por aquilo. Ela sendo uma professora de Hogwarts deveria ter mais lealdade onde trabalha.

—Ela não estudou em Hogwarts? - perguntou Stuart admirado. Era raro conhecer alguém que tivesse estudado em uma escola de magia que não fosse Hogwarts.

—Ouvi dizer que Scrimgeour estudou em Durmstrang também – comentou Rose.

Alvo havia parado como se estivesse petrificado. Rose e Stuart demoraram a perceber que ele havia parado de andar.

—O que foi Al? - perguntou Stuart.

—Vocês não acham que ela conhecia Scrimgeour? - perguntou o garoto.

Rose e Stuart se entreolharam e depois balançaram a cabeça como se a ideia fosse ridícula.

—Acho que não – respondeu Rose.

Alvo, Rose e Stuart continuaram a andar para os terrenos do castelo; iriam ver Hagrid e Griddy. Quando estavam perto da cabana viram James e o time da Grifinória indo para o campo de quadribol. James viu Alvo, Rose e Stuart e foi até eles com uma cara muito feliz.

—Vocês não vão acreditar – disse ele dando pulos. – A Taça de Quadribol vai ser nossa esse ano novamente.

—Por que tanta certeza? - perguntou Alvo.

—Chris Redble, o apanhador da Corvinal, saiu de Hogwarts porque acabou os estudos, assim como Bromon, o artilheiro da Sonserina. E o melhor de tudo vocês não sabem.

—O quê? - perguntou os três garotos juntos.

—Escórpio é o novo apanhador da Sonserina. Eduard Gloton vai substituir Bromon como artilheiro.

James começou a dar risada e Alvo, Rose e Stuart ficaram de bocas abertas com a notícia. No ano passado, Escórpio havia caído da vassoura na primeira aula de voo e duvidavam que ele tivesse alguma qualidade no quadribol

—Como ele conseguiu? - perguntou Alvo.

—Sei lá, acho que ele tem a mesma vassoura que eu – sorria James. - Mas que vou derrotá-lo eu vou.

James havia seguido o time da Grifinória em direção ao campo ainda dando risada. Os outros três continuaram a ir para a cabana de Hagrid.

Ficaram conversando com Hagrid por muito tempo. Alvo queria saber mais sobre quanto tempo os grifos podem ser montados.

—Eles crescem mais rápidos depois de um ano de idade – explicou Hagrid.

—Hagrid, o que você acha da Prof.ª. Atena? - perguntou Rose.

Hagrid olhou para menina e depois balançou a cabeça negativamente.

—Ela não é a professora ideal, não é? - disse Hagrid.

—Ela é uma víbora – disse Stuart.

—Como McGonagall pôde colocar uma pessoa daquela para dar aulas? - perguntou Rose indignada.

—Não havia mais ninguém para o cargo – disse Hagrid amargurado. – E quando eu falo mais ninguém é sério.

—Ela poderia pedir ajuda para o Ministério da Magia – sugeriu Alvo.

—Foi o que ela fez. Mas mesmo assim não apareceu ninguém para o cargo.

—Porque acreditam estar amaldiçoado – respondeu Stuart e Hagrid concordou com a cabeça.

Alvo se lembrou da conversa com seu tio Rony sobre o cargo estar amaldiçoado novamente, viu que ele tinha razão.

—Quase que essa matéria deixa de existir esse ano – disse Hagrid.

—Mas se ela for embora e você disse que não apareceu mais ninguém, quem vai ensinar DCAT? - perguntou Alvo pensativo.

—E quem disse que ela vai embora? - perguntou Hagrid.

O primeiro jogo de quadribol onde Grifinória jogaria contra Sonserina estava próximo. Às vezes podia se encontrar Escórpio voltando do treino de quadribol com uma cara péssima, como se estivesse arrependido de se candidatar a apanhador. Mas na véspera do jogo, ele recebeu uma notícia que o deixou muito feliz.

Alvo, Rose e Stuart estavam vendo o último treino de quadribol em que James se exibia fazendo manobras com a vassoura e então, sem ele perceber, um balaço o acertou em cheio.

James havia caído da vassoura e foi levado por Máximo e Jimmy Hobert para a ala hospitalar, seguidos por Alvo, Rose, Stuart e o resto do time.

—Sinto muito, Máximo – disse Madame Pomfrey para o capitão do time após examinar James –, mas seu apanhador vai ficar desacordado por muito tempo e não poderá jogar amanhã.

—O quê? - gritou Máximo – Ele é o nosso único apanhador, ele tem que jogar.

—Ora não diga besteiras! - repreendeu Madame Pomfrey - Ele quebrou a perna muito feio.

—Ele vai ficar bem, não é? - perguntou Alvo olhando para seu irmão desacordado.

—Vai sim, mas agora vão embora.

Todos haviam saído da ala hospitalar, suas caras desanimadas era de uma expressão como se James houvesse morrido e não desacordado.

Máximo olhava de canto para Alvo como se tivesse planejando algo, mas não sabendo por onde começar.

\- Eeeh… Alvo? - chamou Máximo.

—Sim?

—Seu irmão me contou que você voa muito bem, sabia?

—E daí?

—Você poderia substituir seu irmão, quero dizer, James não ia ligar se você jogasse no seu lugar.

Alvo olhou para Máximo que era muito mais alto e forte que ele, depois para o time da Grifinória.

—Eu não posso – disse Alvo simplesmente –, eu nem sei jogar como apanhador, quero dizer, eu apenas treinava com meu irmão nas férias.

—Você é a nossa única esperança – implorou Mary, a artilheira da equipe.

—Ouvi dizer que não gosta do Malfoy – disse Johny, outro artilheiro

—Isso, você poderia derrotá-lo na frente da escola toda – concordou Norbit que jogava como batedor.

Alvo olhou para eles como se a proposta fosse simplesmente ridícula, mas não queria que Grifinória perdesse.

—Está bem – disse Alvo vendo a comemoração da equipe. – Mas não me culpem se eu não pegar o pomo.

—Não esquenta – disse o batedor Jimmy. – Pelo que sei, Malfoy não sabe nem segurar a vassoura.

—Você pode jogar com a Firebolt ZX de James – disse Máximo entregando a vassoura de James para Alvo. – Sei que James iria te emprestar, agora todos para cama.

Alvo pegou a vassoura de seu irmão duvidando muito que James a emprestasse, depois se dirigiu para a sala comunal com os outros. Como poderia jogar quadribol sem nem ao menos treinar para isso?

Escórpio realmente estava muito feliz em saber que ia jogar contra Alvo Potter, seu rival. Estava rindo com o time da Sonserina na mesa do café da manhã.

No ano passado, Alvo não sabia o porquê de seu irmão estar tão nervoso na sua primeira partida. Mas agora ele estava sentindo o peso sobre ele, se Grifinória perdesse, com certeza, iriam culpá-lo.

Então ele seguiu o time para o campo de quadribol, mas nem estava percebendo o que estava fazendo e também não escutou os comentários de Máximo antes do jogo.

Quando se deu conta do que ia fazer, Alvo estava no meio do campo de quadribol olhando as arquibancadas com os alunos gritando.

—Tudo bem, Potter? – sussurrou Máximo – Lembre-se que você é o filho do jogador mais novo de Hogwarts e irmão do melhor apanhador que já vi.

O comentário de Máximo não ajudou nada, muito pelo contrário, Alvo ficou mais nervoso ao pensar no que seu pai e seu irmão diriam se perdesse o jogo.

A Madame Hooch estava com a caixa das bolas no braço e mandou Máximo e Eduard Gloton, capitão da Sonserina, apertarem as mãos. Então eles montaram as vassouras e a juíza soltou as bolas, em seguida o apito havia soado.

Alvo voou o mais rápido possível para longe dos jogadores, onde conseguisse ter uma visão mais vantajosa do campo.

—E começa a partida – disse Doug que era locutor do jogo. – Infelizmente meu amigo, James Potter, não pode comparecer ao jogo, mas está muito bem representado por seu irmão, Alvo Potter.

—Vou derrotá-lo, Potter!

Alvo virou a vassoura de seu irmão e se deparou com Escórpio, que voava em uma vassoura do mesmo modelo.

—Tem certeza que sabe voar com essa vassoura, Malfoy? - retrucou Alvo sorrindo desafiador.

Escórpio ia responder, mas teve que desviar de um balaço. Alvo voltou para sua missão de capturar o pomo de ouro.

"Máximo Loper desvia de Bromon e vai em direção aos aros e… quem foi o infeliz que jogou esse balaço?"

—Douglas, não me faça tirar você daí! - gritou a Prof.ª. McGonagall ao lado dele. - O que esses comentaristas têm que não conseguem ser imparciais?

Alvo voava pelo campo em busca de um sinal, mas parecia que o pomo estava invisível. Escórpio estava do lado oposto do campo com a mesma atenção.

"Mary vai com tudo em direção aos aros, ela desvia de Flint e de Bromon. Ela marca! Dez pontos para Grifinória!"

Uma gritaria invadiu a torcida da Grifinória e as bandeiras vermelhas e douradas se agitavam com mais força agora.

Alvo continuava a ver o campo em cada detalhe, mas o pomo não dava sinal algum, então ele sentiu um movimento atrás dele. Vlameck e Ligor estavam com os bastões erguidos na direção dele.

Com um movimento rápido, Alvo desviou dos batedores loucos. Então um balaço veio na direção de Alvo e Jimmy se intrometeu na frente e lançou o balaço na direção de Vlameck.

—Tome cuidado com os dois, Al – disse Jimmy indo lançar um segundo balaço.

Depois de quase uma hora de jogo, Alvo ficou com mais raiva da Sonserina ao ver que Flint havia se arremessado para cima de Mary de propósito evitando que ela marcasse gol.

"Depois desse lesado do Flint quase derrubar Mary Drouble da vassoura, ela vai cobrar a falta. Que pena, ela errou".

Alvo olhou para a torcida da Grifinória para ver se conseguia ver seus amigos, mas antes disso ele viu o brilho dourado passar pela arquibancada.

"Será possível? Sim, Potter viu o pomo!"

Alvo voou veloz para o pomo; Escórpio estava do outro lado do campo, não havia como perder. O vento batia veloz no seu rosto, era uma sensação muito boa, começou a dar risada sentindo o gosto da vitória. Esticando o braço e impulsionando a Firebolt ZX, Alvo tinha pegado a pequena bolinha de ouro.

"Potter pegou o pomo! Grifinória vence de duzentos e dez a trinta!"

Alvo aterrissou e foi saudado pelo time de Grifinória e então viu Rose, Stuart e Hagrid vindo na sua direção. Nunca poderia estar mais feliz.

—Deixa até o tio Harry saber o que você fez! - gritou Rose entre a multidão que abraçava Alvo.


	21. Capítulo 21

Todos os direitos vão para J. K. Rowling criadora da Saga Harry Potter

E a Rafael G. Penas, Criador das Crônicas de Hogwarts

* * *

 **Capítulo 21 – O Feitiço Refleto**

O Natal estava perto, muitos alunos estavam arrumando as malas para passar as férias com suas famílias. Alvo, Rose e Stuart ficariam em Hogwarts porque queriam saber como era o Natal no castelo.

-Que bom que vão ficar também – disse Dereck Toger na sala comunal onde estavam apenas os Potter, Rose e Stuart. - Meus pais vão visitar meus avós e preferi ficar dessa vez.

-Vamos ver como é a festa de Natal – disse Alvo. - Papai disse que são bem divertidas

-Deve ser mesmo – concordou James.

Na manhã de Natal, Alvo acordou com uma pilha de presentes do lado de sua cama. Stuart já estava acordado vendo um presente que havia recebido.

-O que é isso? - perguntou Alvo olhando para uma espécie de planta roxa que Stuart olhava.

-Presente do meu avô – disse Stuart desanimado. – Ele não está nada bem, mamãe disse.

Alvo começou a abrir os seus presentes. Havia recebido um suéter de sua avó, uma sacola cheia de doces de seus tios Rony e Hermione, um livro sobre criaturas mágicas de Hagrid e de seus pais…

-Uma Firebolt ZX! - gritou Alvo – Meus pais são demais!

-Pena que não vai jogar com ela – James estava na porta do dormitório e se sentou na cama de seu irmão olhando a vassoura que ele mesmo já tinha. – Eu não vou ceder o meu lugar de apanhador para você.

-Eu sei – disse Alvo admirando sua vassoura. – Mas posso voar nela ocasionalmente.

Alvo também havia ganhado presentes de Jorge, Fleur e Gui, Carlinhos, Teddy e Percy.

-Dá pra acreditar que o tio Percy também me deu esse livro idiota? – perguntou James com repulsa olhando o livro de Alvo – Como ser um monitor-chefe, quem disse que eu quero ser monitor?

Os meninos se encontraram com Rose na sala comunal e seguiram a caminho do Salão Principal.

Por onde passavam eles admiravam os enfeites de Natal que estava presente por toda Hogwarts, desde viscos e azevinhos até algumas armaduras que cantavam músicas natalinas.

James parou em uma armadura que cantava e, depois de algumas tentativas, mudou o refrão da música para uma mais ofensiva.

-Por que você faz esse tipo de coisa? – perguntou Rose com cara feia enquanto Stuart e Dereck davam risadas da nova música da armadura. – Sua imaginação não se cansa de criar esse tipo de coisas?

-É mais forte do que eu – disse James dando risada. – E normalmente quando não estou inspirado o Doug tem uma ideia.

-Vocês dois um dia vão ser expulsos – Alvo murmurou.

Quando chegaram no Salão Principal, se depararam com as doze árvores de Natal de sempre, cada uma enfeitada de uma maneira. O teto encantado que refletia a neve lá fora dava um toque especial na decoração.

Não havia muitos alunos em Hogwarts, apenas três da Corvinal, dois da Sonserina e dois da Lufa-Lufa, mas ainda sim cada um sentado na mesa de sua respectiva Casa.

-Quero dar uma olhada na Lola lá no corujal – disse James olhando uma árvore enfeitada com pequenos pontos de luz. – A fiz entregar uma carta para a mamãe e quando ela retornou estava fraca. O temporal foi cruel com ela.

-Ótimo, vou ver a Celeste também – disse Alvo. – Ela está parecendo irritada com a falta de atenção que estou dando para ela.

-Stuart você não tem coruja? – James perguntou não se lembrando de ver Stuart com uma coruja.

-Tenho um gato chamado Nefasto – Stuart respondeu. – Na verdade ele é mais do papai do que meu, por isso que ele ficou em casa.

-Você não tem coruja Rose? – perguntou Dereck.

-Ela deveria comprar uma coruja para parar de usar a minha – disse Alvo pegando suco de abóbora no copo.

-A culpa não é minha porque a coruja que tenho pertence a toda a família – justificou Rose.

-Mais e o Pichi? – perguntou Alvo.

-Pichi é apenas do papai e Lechi é da família toda – esclareceu Rose. – Mas se importa tanto para você que eu pegue a Celeste emprestada…

-Eu estava brincando – sorriu Alvo.

Depois que os cinco foram ao corujal visitar Lola e Celeste, eles foram fazer uma guerra de neve, mas Dereck não ficou por muito tempo. Ele estava espirrando e com uma cara de doente, então Rose o aconselhou a ir procurar Madame Pomfrey imediatamente.

-Que pena ele ficar com resfriado no Natal – disse Rose.

-Agora que Hogwarts é toda nossa, acho que chegou o momento – disse James limpando os óculos.

-Momento do quê? - perguntou Stuart.

James havia pegado a varinha e apontado para Alvo. Alvo imediatamente pegou a sua também, não sabia o que seu irmão ia fazer.

-Me ataque – pediu James com um sorriso.

-O que você vai fazer? - perguntou Rose indignada com seu primo mais velho.

-Me ataque Al, anda logo – insistiu James.

-Expelliarmus!

-Refleto!

O Feitiço de Desarmar do Alvo havia se voltado contra ele e sua varinha foi parar longe. James estava pulando de felicidade.

-Deu certo! - gritou ele.

-Como você refletiu o meu ataque? - perguntou Alvo indo pegar sua varinha. – Não tenho certeza, mas a fórmula do Feitiço Escudo é outra.

-Escuta, hoje depois do banquete vamos para a Sala Precisa e lá explicarei tudo.

O resto do Natal foi muito divertido. James, Alvo, Rose e Stuart foram para a cabana de Hagrid que estava colocando um gorro vermelho em Griddy.

-Desisto de colocar isso em você – disse Hagrid jogando o gorro e liberando o grifo que foi se esconder atrás de Alvo. Hagrid tinha razão, Griddy depois de completar um ano estava crescendo com mais rapidez do que antes.

Quando estava escurecendo, Hagrid e os garotos foram para o castelo para o banquete de Natal. Não havia mais as mesas das quatro Casas e sim uma onde os alunos presentes deveriam se sentar com os professores.

Assim como a cerimônia da Seleção das Casas, eles comeram nos pratos de ouro e havia muito mais variedades de comida do que num dia comum.

James, Alvo e Stuart estavam se matando de dar risada do Prof. Zabini que levou um fora da Profª. Atena que revelou ter um noivo.

-Como está o Dereck? – perguntou Rose para Madame Pomfrey sentada ao seu lado.

-Ele pegou um tipo de virose rara, mas está bem. Preferiu ir dormir mais cedo, amanhã estará melhor.

Depois todos os alunos se retiraram do Salão Principal e desapareceram pelo caminho das suas salas comunais.

James puxou Alvo para indicar que não iriam para a sala comunal da Grifinória e que iriam para a Sala Precisa.

-Você tem certeza? - perguntou Alvo.

-É claro – disse James segurando o Mapa do Maroto para se certificar que não seriam pegos. – Vamos logo.

Eles passaram correndo pelos corredores e chegaram ao sétimo andar, no corredor onde havia uma tapeçaria de um bruxo tentando ensinar balé para trasgos.

-Temos que pensar em um lugar para que eu possa ensiná-los – explicou James.

James olhou para os outros três com animação, mas não recebeu o mesmo olhar dos outros. Rose olhava para seu primo como se ele estivesse louco.

-Vamos, pensem três vezes – insistiu James.

Os garotos fizeram o que James havia mandado, um segundo depois e uma porta apareceu do nada na parede lisa.

-Primeiro as damas – disse James abrindo a porta e fazendo uma reverência para Rose.

Eles entraram e olharam para uma sala enorme com estantes cheias de livros, almofadas e cadeiras.

-Livros sobre proteção – disse Alvo pegando um livro. – Você treinou seu feitiço aqui mesmo James?

-Sim. Tive que ler quase todos esses livros para ter certeza do que estava fazendo.

-Isso é demais – exclamou Stuart.

-Peguem as suas varinhas então – disse James.

Cada um puxou sua varinha pronto para começar a treinar. A sala inspirava determinação nos garotos.

-Agora prestem atenção – disse James. – É algo que eu chamo de Feitiço de Contra-ataque e é uma melhora de um feitiço de proteção, porque a maioria defende de feitiços simples.

-Então essa defesa nos protege de feitiços mais pesados? - perguntou Rose demonstrando desconfiança. – Como você sabe?

James apontou para um boneco vestido com um manto preto e uma máscara, ele estava segurando uma varinha muito velha a julgar pelo pó.

-Ele é uma imitação de um bruxo das trevas – explicou James. – Eu o usava para repelir os feitiços. Podem acreditar, esse boneco é mal mesmo.

Rose colocou a mão na boca parecendo apavorada de pensar que um boneco poderia realmente executar um feitiço, mas Alvo e Stuart estavam maravilhados.

-Só não sei se funciona contra as Maldições Imperdoáveis – disse James vendo a cara de Rose. – Vou ensiná-los a fazer o movimento com a varinha, me imitem.

James fez uma sacudida rápida com a varinha e os outros o imitaram. Stuart fez um movimento tão rápido que deixou a varinha cair.

-Tem que ser rápido mesmo – disse James fazendo um sinal de aprovação.

Depois de cansarem o braço fazendo várias vezes o movimento que James havia lhes ensinado, pararam para dar uma pausa se sentando em umas das almofadas.

-Qual é a fórmula do feitiço mesmo? – perguntou Rose.

-"Refleto" - respondeu James. – Acreditem, até eu achar uma fórmula que se encaixasse com o que eu queria não foi nada fácil.

Eles se levantaram e começaram a apontar as varinhas de novo. James faria uma demonstração com Alvo primeiro.

-Tente lançar qualquer feitiço – disse James –, mas tenha em mente que certamente vai se voltar contra você.

-Locomotor Mortis!

-Refleto!

Alvo ficou com as pernas presas e perdeu o equilibro caindo em uma almofada. James começou a rir, ainda não acreditava que tinha conseguido aperfeiçoar o feitiço.

-Finite Incantatem! - disse Rose e Alvo voltou ao normal.

-Agora é minha fez de se proteger – disse Alvo. – Me ataque.

-Rictusempra! - disse James.

-Refleto! - gritou Alvo.

O feitiço ao invés de refletir em James havia desviado para esquerda e acertado Stuart, ele começou a rir e perder o fôlego.

-Finite! - disse James fazendo Stuart voltar ao normal com lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir. – Foi bom para quem está começando.

Eles passaram muito tempo treinando o feitiço. Stuart não conseguia executar o Refleto nenhum pouco, os feitiços sempre o atingiam.

Rose, assim como Alvo, fazia os feitiços desviarem para outra direção ao invés de fazer o ataque voltar para aquele que tentava atacar.

-Pelos óculos de Dumbledore! - disse Rose olhando para o relógio – São três horas da manhã.

-Como vamos voltar para a sala comunal? – perguntou Alvo.

-Não precisa voltar para a sala comunal – disse James –, vamos dormir aqui mesmo.

Alvo, Rose e Stuart olharam em volta e não gostaram da idéia. As almofadas e cadeiras eram bem confortáveis, mas não o suficiente para dormir.

James pegou o Mapa do Maroto para ver se não tinha ninguém do lado de fora da sala, abriu a porta e fez sinal para que os outros saíssem.

-Aonde vocês vão? – perguntou James baixinho para Alvo, Rose e Stuart que estavam indo na direção da sala comunal. – Vamos desejar um lugar para dormir aqui. A não ser que queiram ser pegos pelo Filch que está andando próximo da sala comunal.

Depois de algum tempo eles entraram na Sala Precisa que tinha mudado de forma. Agora em vez de uma sala com livros, almofadas, cadeiras e o boneco de bruxo, havia dois beliches numa sala um pouco pequena.

-Não é muita coisa, mas é só até amanhecer – disse James bocejando e deitando numa cama. – Até de manhã, meus aprendizes.

-Por pouco tempo – disse Alvo se deitando na parte de cima do beliche onde estava James.


End file.
